Medabots Re-bot-ted
by I'mjustkillingtime
Summary: Ikki Tenryou is an unlucky kid. His father was laid off for something he didn't do, his so called best friend insists on putting him in embarrassing situations, and the local bullies have elected him as their personal punching bag. However, fate has deigned him worthy for a life of adventure in the form of Medabee, a fighting robot from another planet. Medabots ready? Robattle!
1. Episode 1: Where it all began part 1

**Episode 1: Where It All Began Part 1**

 _It all began at the end._

 _Out within the deepest recesses of space, there once thrived a race of sentient robots known as the Medabots, so named because of the mysterious medals that give them life. For a time, the Medabot race was a peaceful one with the ability to merge with an organic host, bolstering both sides with incredible power and abilities. For countless millennia, the Medabots stretched beyond the borders of their world, investigating new life, and searching for new possibilities. However, those that walk in the light tend to cast a shadow, and those walking within hide terrible secrets. Unbeknownst to the majority of the Medabot populace, plans of conquest had been set, and the first step took the form of the horrible Mega-Emperor Medabot, a non-sentient death machine with only one goal: to eliminate and intimidate. In a desperate move, the Medabots cast off their organic comrades and sent them into the stars, falling back on robotic interskeletons in order to continue function, and the Medabots united in the hopes of defeating their monstrous foe. Sadly, it would not be so…_

…

" **ACQUIRING TARGET! FIRE!** "

The building rocked as a massive burst of energy struck it's broadside. Inside was a small unit of Medabots, whom clung to one another as they waited the assault out. When it stopped, the first to rise was a yellow Medabot resembling a sabretooth tiger equipped with a flexor sword and straw hammer. This was Sumilidon, the acting general of the fifth platoon of the Elite Medafighters.

"Brass, status report!"

A small, purple female medabot with a large bow on her chest rose shakily to her feet. After giving her head a few hearty shakes, she addressed her commander.

"My sensors indicate that this structure has suffered over sixty percent to it's overall integrity. I calculate that it will be unable to withstand another blow from the Mega-Emperor. I propose that we abandon this place in favor of something more favorable."

"You might have a point there." Sumilidon grumbled as he peaked out a window.

A generous estimate told him that the behemoth was maybe fifty yards away from his current position. The last shot was more or less a wild blast meant to draw them out for a direct assault. The Mega-Emperor was definitely worthy of it's moniker as a WEA-type Medabot, and it was just as soulless as any weapon. It was also one of the few Medabots to be equipped with Death model weapons. Fighting one of these things as a normal sized Medabot would have been a challenge, but this thing was taller than the ruined skyscraper they now inhabited. To fight it head on would be suicide. Then again, trying to evacuate as Brass suggested would also be a difficult situation to negotiate. Too much of the city had been ruined from Mega-Emperor's attacks, and it was getting to the point that there was little room to hide anymore. What's more, there was the matter of a certain someone that seemed to be missing.

"For crying out loud, where is he? We need every able bodied Medabot in on this, otherwise…"

Suddenly, the building shook, and a series of cracks began to form in the floor.

"The floor is giving way! Everyone evacuate!"

No sooner had the words left Sumilidon's mouth, the floor caved in, and one bot, a nurse themed Medabot, found herself falling through the cracks and out into open air.

"Neutranurse!" Sumilidon called out, but there was nothing he could.

Neutranurse continued to fall with no sign of anything to grab hold of. Suddenly, there was a cry from below, and the next thing she knew something had grabbed hold of her and now she was jetting back up to the others. When her feet finally touched solid ground again, she looked up to see her rescuer. He was a bright yellow Medabot modeled like a beetle, complete with missile launchers on his head shaped like antenna. He was also armed with a light machine gun on his right arm and a revolver on his left.

"Ah, yeah!" the Medabot cheered. "Why fly like a Botafly when you can sting like a MEDABEE! That's me!"

The bot, Medabee, looked to Neutranurse, and he leaned against a wall while folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, babe, come to this place often?"

Neutranurse stared at him with a bit of a confounded look, but before she could say anything Sumilidon had waltzed over and smashed his straw hammer into the side of Medabee's head, knocking him over.

"Hey!" Medabee snapped as he bolted to his feet. "What the bot, Sumilidon?! That's how you repay the guy that saves your medic?"

"No." Sumilidon said curtly. "But that is how I treat idiots that take their minds off of the battlefield."

Medabee rolled his optics, and he went nose to nose with Sumilidon.

"Fine, whatever. But did you have to use your left hand?"

"I could hit you with my right if you prefer!"

"Stop fighting, please." Neutranurse squeaked from between them. "The enemy is out there, not in here."

The two male Medabots parted from one another in a huff, and Medabee was even pouting. After a few moments, Sumilidon finally sighed, and he turned back to Medabee.

"Alright, personal squabbles aside, I think we might have a plan to take that abomination out. Where the rest of the panzer battalion?"

Medabee didn't answer right away. Sumilidon was about to berate Medabee again, but he paused when he saw that Medabee's shoulders had slumped, and his head was lowered just slightly.

"You see the missile barrage from a couple of blocks down?"

Sumilidon gave his head a weary nod.

"Welp, let's just say that made for a not so peaceful stroll down main street."

Neutranurse gasped, and Sumilidon lowered his gaze as the reality of Medabee's words sunk in.

"You were the only one that made it."

Medabee nodded. "It was a total mess, and I couldn't even find their medals after they had ejected. Destroying the body is fine, we can always remake parts, but if something has happened to their medals…"

Sumilidon cut him short by placing a hand on his shoulder, showing that he shared the yellow bot's feelings.

"There is nothing we can do for them now. If their medals are in tact, we _will_ find them later. For now, there is only the mission. We need you, Medabee."

Medabee looked at the Medabot commander, and he sighed.

"Ok, you got it boss-bot. So, what's the plan?"

Sumilidon beckoned Brass over, and the bow on her chest began to emit a holographic image of the Mega-Emperor.

"We received intel from command concerning Mega-Emperor's functions. According to our data, while it doesn't possess a true medal, it does have some medal-like object in it's back which provides motion and commands. However, any attempt to get close has proven fruitless, and it seems our only choice would be to attack it from a distance. While we do have some ranged fighters amongst our ranks, none of them have any beetle-type medals like you or significantly strong fire power. So here's the plan: I and my fellow units will draw Mega-Emperor's fire and distract it. While we're doing that, you'll move in from behind. You're machine gun and revolver should be able to remove the outer covering, but you'll have to fall back on your missile launcher to take out the medal itself. I don't think I have to tell you that a lot of Medabots will be forced into function cease when it all gets started, so you're only gonna have this one chance."

Medabee gave a haughty laugh and brushed a thumb across his face plate, his confidence returned.

"No sweat, commander. I'm your bot. Let's meda-wreck this beast!"

Without another word, Medabee leapt from his spot. Sumilidon watched him go, and he groaned.

"Him and his puns. Oh, well. So long as he is here, we can get things started." He turned back to his fellow Medabots. "Alright, everyone, listen up! Medabee is moving into position for an assault run. Chances are, he'll only have one shot at this, so we have to make it count. I'll act as point man and draw the beast's attention to the east. Everyone else will attack it's legs. It won't be able to get you with it's weapons from there."

He turned his back to them, and he set his sights on the Mega-Emperor, unsheathing the three blades of his flex sword,

"For the glory of the Medabot race! MEDABOTS, RO-BATTLE!"

With a cry from his forces, the Medabots charged into the scarred city. Smilidon took the high road jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until he came to a stop just in front of the Mega-Emperor. He punched a piece of the rooftop loose, and he hurled it at the monster with great force. It impacted upon the Mega-Emperor's body harmlessly, but it yielded the necessary results. The giant Medabot was now looking at him.

" **TARGET ACQUIRED**! **FIRE**!"

A burst of energy went sailing through the air, and Sumilidon leapt from the rooftop. An instant later, it erupted in a fiery explosion. Down below, a swarm of multicolored Medabots were led by Brass, who opened fire on the treads of the Mega-Emperor. As expected, it couldn't lower it's death laser and death missile arm parts, but it did manage to run over several Medabots with the tread-like legs. Back with Medabee, he was quickly scurrying through a building as fast as he possibly could. He smashed through the door leading through the roof, skidding to a stop. He peaked down over the rooftop, and he immediately wished he hadn't when he spied the littered parts of downed Medabots. He gave himself a few moments, and then he gave his head a shake.

"Ok, Medabee, this is it. Make it or break it."

He moved as close to the edge of the rooftop as he could, lifted his right arm, and he took aim for where the hinge connected to the back of the giant Medabot's head.

"Laser cannon!" he cried as he unleashed a full barrage of yellow energy bolts from his submachine gun. The shots met their mark, and the hinges gave way. The back covering slid loose from its moorings, and it clattered to the ground with a loud crash. The Mega-Emperor froze.

" **WARNING**! **MEDAL SHIELDING HAS BEEN REMOVED**!"

"You better believe it, ugly!" Medabee snarled. He planted his feet, and he aimed his head towards the false medal. "Time to kiss your bot goodbye! Missile launch!"

Two red-nosed missiles erupted from his antenna, flying straight and true until they collided with the back of the Mega-Emperor. The result was a massive explosion as fire and smoke billowed from the massive Medabot's back while it cut loose with one final, deafening cry. It then toppled forward, taking down one last building as it hit the ground.

Then, there was silence. The remaining Medabots, along with Sumilidon, slowly approached the downed behemoth. One of the bolder bots, a red, cat-like bot named Peppercat, tapped her claws against it's treads before running a safe distance. When it didn't move, a collective sigh ran through the crowd, which eventually evolved into cheers of victory. Sumilidon even collapsed onto his back, laughing like a maniac as he allowed his battered limbs a moment to recuperate. Medabee soon joined them, hooting and hollering with joy as he wrapped his arms around Neutranurse and gave her a small twirl. Medabee then turned to Sumilidon, the latter now in a sitting position.

"What do ya say? Not bad for somebody from the panzer battalion, eh?"

Sumilidon chuckled.

"Nope, not bad at all. Good work, soldier."

He then placed a hand to the side of his head, switching on his radio.

"This is Captain Sumilidon of the fifth platoon of the Elite Medafighters calling command. General Samurai, are you there?"

There was a brief moment of static over the communicator, and then a grisled voice filled Sumilidon's ears.

"General Samurai, here. Report, Captain."

"Target has been neutralized." Sumilidon replied as he got to his feet. "Added reinforcements from the panzer battalion arrived just in the nick of time. However, casualties are catastrophic."

General Samurai hummed a grave tune on the other end of the line.

"Hopefully a good portion of the medals haven't been lost. Any ideas on where the monster came from?"

"Negative." Sumilidon replied. "I can see Brass is attempting to splice into it's memory circuits, but we won't have anything solid for a while."

As Sumilidon carried on with his report, Brass was busily scanning through the many safeguarded files inside of the Mega-Emperor's head. Medabee moved up next to her and leaned against the fallen beast.

"So what's the word, beautiful? Anything useful?"

Brass didn't reply. Her usually stalwart face seemed to be a bit more intense than normal, and she would occasionally rub her chin.

"Interesting." she muttered to no one in particular. "There is an odd string of code still running through it's processor. With no medal to power it any longer, all data should have gone into storage. How is it still running this code, and what is it for?"

Suddenly, the Mega-Emperor shook and shuddered. Medabee jumped back, and he snatched Brass away.

"Hey, boss bot! I don't think this thing is dead yet!"

Sumilidon whirled about, and he ran over as the Mega-Emperor rose back to it's full height.

"Attention all Medabots!" Sumilidon called to his troops. "The target is not done with us yet! Fire on my command!"

"Hold on, commander." Brass piped in. "I don't think it's still functioning. From what little I could decipher from the memory circuit, I could tell it was activating something. I think it's arming some sort of failsafe."

Medabee looked at the sailor themed Medabot, and he gave her a sidelong glance.

"Eh, what kind of failsafe?"

Suddenly, the chest piece on the Mega-Emperor exploded, and now the group could see a strange black vortex swirling inside of the monster's chest. Brass' optics grew wide, and she took a few weary steps back.

" _That_ kind of failsafe! No wonder it can still function without a medal. It has a black hole reactor!"

"B-B-BLACK HOLE?!" Sumilidon sputtered.

"And that's not all." Brass said. "My emergency alert system detects an anomaly within the vortex. It is about to rupture!"

"It's gonna what?!" Medabee declared. "As in blow up?"

Brass nodded. "To put it simply."

Sumilidon switched back on his communicator. "Come in, command! We have a Code:Omega alert! The Mega-Emperor is equipped with a black hole generator, and it is in the process of rupturing. We request orders! General, what do we do?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Medabee said in a frenzied panic. "It's a black hole, for crying out loud! What do you expect the old man to say?"

"Sir, do you copy?" Sumilidon shouted into his communicator, ignoring Medabee. "Can you hear me?"

On the other side of the line, General Samurai hummed thoughtfully, gently drumming his fingers against a console as he considered his options. At least, he would if he had any. He disconnected from Sumilidon, and he switched over to a more secure line.

"It's worse than we thought. We have no choice but to do it; there's no way we would survive a black hole collapsing in on itself. I'm going to hate this, but it is our only chance. Initiate Operation: Exodus."

" _ArE yOU SuRe?_ " the voice on the other side said.

Samurai took a deep breathe, and he let it out very slowly.

"Yes...unfortunately. Send out the beacon."

Back with the fifth platoon, a bright light suddenly filled the sky, blinding the troops and throwing them into a further fit of panic. Then, it happened. Suddenly, all of the medabots within view of the light began to shudder and shake, electricity sparking through their bodies.

"W-w-w-what t-t-the b-b-b-bot-t-t-t?!" Medabee stammered as his body refused to still itself. "W-what's...h-happening...to...us?"

"Anon-non-nomaly d-detected!" Brass exclaimed. "Origin...unknown. Cannot...cannot resist!"

Suddenly, Brass' back popped open, and her medal ejected. An instant later, it shot up into the sky, vanishing into the light. One by one, more and more medals were sent into the heavens above. Soon, Medabee was the only one left, his eyes glued upwards as he tried to keep his medal inside. At last, his constitution gave way, and he collapsed to his knees.

"What...the...bot?"

His medal then ejected before shooting off into the sky. The Mega-Emperor then imploded, and a massive black vortex enveloped the entirety of the Medabot homeworld.

Then, there was silence. Nothing remained of the planet, nor were there any traces that a planet had once been there. The only sign of life was the millions of glowing gold shards that were the Medabot medals, all of which were zipping through space towards the unknown.

 _And this is where the story begins…_

 _ **For those reading this, I would like to say something before you comment. I understand that the ending of this chapter may seem a bit campy, but that's what I'm going for. I grew up in the nineties with the original series, and I'm sorry to see that the series never made the cut like Pokemon and Digimon. So, here's my own little twist. The reason for the camp is because I want it to have that old saturday morning cartoon feel. If that ain't your thing, that's fine. But I promise if you stick with me, and have patience, the story will get more serious as it goes along. I've got a lot of plans for the characters, old and new, with some interesting backstories planned. Thank you for reading. Write on!**_

 _ **P.S. Yes, I realized that I made it sound like transformers in a way. Bear with it, that's where the similarities end...mostly.**_


	2. Episode 2: Where it all began part 2

Episode 2: Where it all began part 2

If a person looked in the dictionary and found the word bad luck, they would find a picture of Ikki Tenryou printed next to it. Having slept in that morning, the ten-year-old boy had a rude awakening in the form of the school bus drifting down the road without him. Without so much as a goodbye to his mother, the boy frantically raced out the door with a piece of dry toast stuffed into his mouth as he raced down the street trying to hail the bus down. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be, and Ikki was forced to run as fast as he could and hope that he made it before the first bell.

The good news was that the school wasn't very far from his house; just a few blocks and a jump across the four-way intersection next to the mini-mart. However, the bad news was that there was a road block, three roadblocks to be exact, and their names were Samantha, Sloan, and Spike. These three were kids from his school with a nasty reputation. Together, they formed a gang called the Screws, and their lot in life was to make everyone within reach miserable. They pranked teachers, beat up kids for lunch money, and Samantha, the worst of the lot, forced her two underlings to do her own homework. This was all bad enough, but, for reasons Ikki still couldn't figure out, they seemed to delight themselves the most by tormenting him.

As he came upon the intersection, Ikki had to stop short because of the green traffic signal. As the cars went about their business, Ikki was anxiously waiting for the light to turn red again. By his guess, the first bell had most likely already run. Granted, that wasn't exactly a good thing, but he figured he could live with it.

"As long as I make it there before they show up." he muttered to himself.

At last, the walk signal switched on, and Ikki prepared to sprint the rest of the way. He started to cross the street, but something suddenly snatched him by the back of his collar. He was then flung backwards and onto his rear, and he looked up with terror into the faces of the Screws. An insurmountable amount of dread was coursing throughout Ikki's body, and he gulped heavily as he fished for something to say. However, Samantha beat him to the punch.

"Well look who it is, Screws." She had a voice like nails on a chalkboard. "If it ain't our old friend Ikki. Late for school, ain'cha Ikki?"

Ikki smiled and offered a nervous chuckle. "I, uh, kinda slept in. You know how it is."

He began to slowly get to his feet.

"I know you guys must have a lot of plans to get back to, so I don't let me get in the way of them. I'll just be going now. Bye!"

He started to make a dash between them, but he was stopped short when Sloan and Spike filled the gap.

"Ah, no you don't." Spike jeered as he and Sloan grabbed Ikki by both arms. "What do you think we should do with him boss?"

Samantha flashed them a wicked grin, and she beckoned for them to follow. Sloan and Spike dragged Ikki into the alley next to the mini-mart, and they could see Samantha standing next to a newly opened dumpster. Ikki's eyes went wide with horror, and he struggled to escape his captor's grip, but by then it was too late. Sloan and Spike them him by the arms and legs, and then, upon Samantha's command, they tossed him into the open dumpster. Samantha then slammed the lid shut, and she and her gang cut loose with wild laughter.

"Gotta run, Ikki!" she said as she tapped on the side of the dumpster. "Some of us actually plan on getting to school today." With that, she and her cronies made their way out of the alley, across the street, and on their way to school.

About an hour later, one of the employees of the mart was walking out the backdoor with a large bag of trash. This was Henry, the clerk, and he was in for a rude awakening. He flung open the dumpster lid, and his eyes popped open when he saw a kid sitting among the trash.

"Ikki?!"

The boy looked up. "Hey, Henry."

The older boy immediately dropped his bag of trash and reached inside. He pulled Ikki loose, and he crinkled his nose.

"Yeesh, what a smell!" He placed two fingers over his nose. "Screws again?"

Ikki nodded dejectedly, and Henry scoffed.

"For crying out loud, this is getting ridiculous!" He started to go back into the store, and he motioned for Ikki to follow. Once inside, Henry called Ikki's mom to pick him up. As they waited, Henry bought the boy a soda in a weak attempt to make him feel better. The boy looked mighty low, and it only made Henry angrier. This wasn't the first time he had to pull Ikki out of a jam because of the Screws, and he was one of the few people that ever seemed to notice when those three acted up.

About an hour later, Ikki's mother, Chidori, Tenryou arrived in her car. After thanking Henry profusely, she gathered up her son, and the two of them made their way back home. It should be said that if ever there ever was a saint in the world, it would be Chidori Tenryou. The entire ride home, she didn't make a single comment about Ikki missing school or his horrendous odor. Once they were home, she ushered him to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and she prepared him a cup of hot chocolate. For the rest of the day, she kept Ikki company with the one thing she knew would perk him up: Medabots.

Quite easily the biggest thing to hit the world over for fifty years, Medabots were model sets of robots, and Ikki absolutely adored them. The greatest appeal was their power sources: the hexagon shaped medals. When installed, the tiny robots could be moved about by remote control. While collecting them was half the fun, the real enjoyment came from pitting two medabots against one another in robattles. The rules were simple enough that even Chidori could follow it. Each part of the medabot-the head, each arm, and the legs-could be damaged a certain number of times. If either part reaches its limit, it ceases function, and the battle is over when the head ceases function. Chidori wasn't a very good medafighter, but she didn't care about that. Ikki was smiling again, and that was good enough for her.

The two carried on and had fun until the later hours of the days. What finally stopped them was a knock on the door. Chidori got up from the living room floor and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal a young girl around Ikki's age dressed in pink overalls with short, brown hair.

"Ikki, it's Erika!"

The boy got up and went over to meet her as Chidori went to work on dinner. The two children gravitated towards the couch in the living room. Erika was one of the few friends Ikki could say that he had. They were next door neighbors, and they had known one another since they were babies. Erika was also the head journalist of the Riverview City elementary school. Every so often, she would ask Ikki to perform little jobs here and there to help her get the truth to her stories. Ikki never really minded doing these things, but every so often she would go too far and it would lead to the them ending up in some ridiculous and embarrassing situations. Nevertheless, when push came to shove, Erika was always there for Ikki, just as she was here for him now.

"So how bad is it?" Ikki asked.

Erika made a face. "I wouldn't say it's too bad. Although, don't be surprised if you here people calling you 'Stinky' from now on."

Ikki groaned and covered a face with his hands.

"Hey, cheer up." Erika said quickly. "I mean, look at the bright side."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them, and all they could hear was Chidori cooking in the other room. Ikki's face drew into a sneer, and he glared at Erika.

"You know, when you say something like that, you're supposed to come up with something to back it up!"

"I know." Erika mumbled sheepishly. She searched her thoughts carefully thinking of something, anything, that could cheer Ikki up. Suddenly, she spied one of Ikki's medabot models, and her face lit up. "Hey, that reminds me! Did you hear about the upcoming Medabots reality show?"

Ikki perked up at this. "Reality show?"

Erika nodded. "I heard my dad talking about it since he's gonna be one of the reporters doing coverage over it. I can't give you an exact date for when it'll start or what all is going to happen, but my dad assured me that it was going to be a major hit."

"That just goes without saying." Ikki said as he trembled excitedly. "A reality show about medabots just can't fail. I can't wait!"

The two shared a laugh, and Chidori secretly smiled to herself, glad that her son had recovered. Just then, the front door opened again, and in stepped Ikki's father, Fuyuki Tenryou. A mid-sized man with short, black hair and pale skin, his thick rimmed glasses did little to hide his exhausted look. Erika took this as a sign that it was time for her to go.

"See ya later, Ikki." She said with a wave. "I'll see if I can press my dad for more info about the show. Try not to miss the bus tomorrow."

She then excused herself and made her way out the door without another word. Chidori gravitated towards her husband, and she welcomed him with a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. Oh my, what's that?"

She gestured to Fuyuki's arm. There seemed to be some sort of box, though the label was covered. Fuyuki cracked a tiny grin.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just a little gift I picked up for Ikki on the way home."

The effect was instant, and Ikki was soon standing in front of his father with a look of anticipation. Fuyuki smiled, and he presented his treasure to Ikki. It was a new medabot model kit, the picture on the box displaying a spider themed robot. It warmed the man's heart when he watched his son's face light up as he took the box in his hands.

"Oh, wow! This is the new Spidar set!"

Fuyuki's grin widened, and he gave a nod.

"I know that you've had your eye on it for a while now. Why don't you take it into his room and get started putting it together. I'll be with you in a bit."

Ikki nodded feverishly, and he rushed off for his bedroom. His parents remained quiet for a long time, waiting just long enough to hear Ikki's bedroom door slam shut. When they were alone, Chidori looked over to her husband. Her usually infectious smile had wilted into a frown.

"I know you better than that, dear. You wouldn't have done something like this unless you had bad news you didn't want Ikki to know about. What's wrong?"

Fuyuki's own smile fell, and he lowered his head.

"You know me so well, honey." he said with a feeble attempt at humor. He sighed. "I'm afraid that I have been laid off…again."

Chidori's eyes became as large as pie tins, and her hands went to her face as tears began to form in her eyes.

"N-now now now, sweetie!" Fuyuki stammered, taking his wife's hand and patting it gently. "I know that it sounds bad, but there's good news. On my way home, I ran into Henry at the minimart. I asked him if he had an opening, and he said he would talk with his manager. I'll be talking with him in the morning."

"At a minimart?" Chidori croaked as more tears seeped through.

"It isn't ideal, I grant you." Fuyuki admitted. "But at this point I'll have to take what I can get. We'll just have to take it easier on our purchases from now on."

Chidori fell silent and she tossed a glance towards a photograph hanging on a wall. It showed the three of them from when Ikki had just turned five years old, his birthday present being his very first medabot that Fuyuki had brought home from work.

"I just can't help but think about how miserable you'll be, though. You don't belong behind a counter and register. You should be back in the lab making medabots for children like Ikki. You're no criminal, and you certainly aren't an embezzler!"

"Chidori, ssh!" scolded Fuyuki. "We don't want Ikki to overhear. I know how you feel, but it can't be help. If it wasn't for Dr. Aki's kindness as well as the money being returned, I wouldn't even be here right now."

He pulled his wife into a hug, and he held her tightly in the way only he could do. It made her feel safe and secure, like nothing would ever tear them apart.

"As long as we have each other, we shall never want for nothing."

Chidori smiled her wonderful smile, and she nodded.

"You're right, sweetheart, as always. I love you."

Fuyuki smiled. "And I love you."

As the loving couple shared their tender moment, the two of them failed to catch the sound of sniffling coming from the other side of the door. Ikki had his back to his bedroom door with his still unopened medabot clutched tightly in his arms. One by one, tears rolled down his face, and an overwhelmingly empty feeling claimed his stomach. Indeed, he had heard it all, and the fact that he was powerless to do anything was the worst feeling of all.


	3. Episode 3: The Meeting of Two Paths

Episode 3: The Meeting of Two Paths

The next day, Erika was happy to see Ikki, for once, getting to the bus on time. However, her smile faded when she saw his long, sad face. He took a seat next to her and set his backpack on the floor, but he didn't say anything in greeting. Even as the bus started down the road, Ikki remained in a depressed silence, which unnerved Erika. When they pulled to a stop at a red light, she finally broke down and asked him what was wrong, and Ikki told her what he had heard the night before. Erika sighed.

"Wow, tough break." she said, trying to sound supporting. "But I'm sure Henry's boss will hire him. Your dad's a good guy, and anybody would be lucky to hire him."

"That isn't even the real problem." Ikki grumbled. "I don't know if you noticed, Erika, but my family hasn't been doing well with money lately. It's getting to where my mom can barely afford a can of meda-roli."

He kicked the seat in front of him.

"It's all Dr. Aki's fault! He knows that my dad is a good man. He would never steal!"

"Ikki, calm down!" Erika said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like Dr. Aki had any other choice. Thousands of dollars were taken from his company and placed into an offshore account under your father's name. If it weren't for the fact that the evidence found was so ambiguous, plus the fact that Dr. Aki didn't press charges, you dad wouldn't have gotten off so easy."

Ikki sighed and gave the seat one more kick. "I just feel so useless."

Erika found herself with nothing to say, but she left her hand on Ikki's shoulder as a sign of comfort. A little while later, the bus pulls a stop at the Riverview middle school, and the children started to pile out. Ikki was the last to exit the bus, and he trudged slowly towards the school building. He didn't really feel up for this, but he figured that he would persevere. True, things weren't that great for his parents, but thing could've been worse.

"Hey, Stinky!"

Ikki froze, and he groaned. _Now_ things were worse. He spun about, and he could see the Screws stepping off the bus and making their way towards him. His first instinct was to run, but Ikki knew better. Spyke ran track in PE, and Ikki could barely do a sit up. He decided it would be safer, and healthier, to just stand his ground and take his lumps. Samantha sauntered over to him with a smug grin, and she leered down at him to make him look small.

"We missed ya at class, yesterday." she jeered. "Sure is quiet when you aren't around. Can't tell if I like it better that way or not."

Both Spyke and Sloan started to laugh, but they stopped short when Samantha held up a hand.

"Ya know, Ikki, I've always known you were a sap," she went on, "but I guess it makes sense when you live with a loser family. Take that dad of yours for instance."

Ikki's eyes went wide, and he gawked at Samantha. She wouldn't…she wouldn't dare go that far.

"My mom works at the plant where your dad works." Samantha explained. "Oops! I meant where he _used_ to work. She said it was a total fiasco when the boss man finally turned him away. But I guess that's to be expected when you're a dirty creep that steals money and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Samantha froze. Spyke and Sloan became stiff with terror, and they stared at Ikki. Samantha ground her teeth together, and she went nose to nose with him.

"What was that again, Stinky?"

Ikki remained stalwart as he clenched his fists. "You don't have any clue what you're talking about, Samantha! You can do whatever you want to me, but you will not bad mouth my family. Period!"

"You did kinda go too far on that one." Sloan said.

"Yeah, boss." Spyke piped in. "Maybe you should just calm down and…"

Samantha suddenly whirled around on them, and she raised a fist.

"If I want your opinions, Screws, I'll give them to you, along with a knuckle sandwich!"

She turned back to Ikki.

"As for you, I'll badmouth anyone I want. You're nothing more than a sorry, shriveled up piece of trash that's should count himself lucky I give you the time of day. I'm gonna do whatever I want whenever I want, and there's not a sorry thing you can do about it!"

Ikki snarled. "Oh, yeah?!"

Before he even realized what he was doing, Ikki shoved Samantha hard and sent her sprawling onto the ground in a heap. Both Spyke and Sloan were struck blind and dumb as their boss hit the ground, and Ikki himself appeared mortified by what he had done, albeit a bit proud.

"Eh, Ikki." Sloan called. "Friendly advice: RUN!"

Ikki didn't need any further prodding, and he charged as fast as he could out of the front gate of the school. Samantha then jumped to her feet, and she looked like she was ready to kill someone. Particularly, the dark headed ten-year-old that was streaking down the sidewalk.

"That does it, Tenryou! When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish I just threw you in the dumpster! Let's put the screws to him, boys!"

She took off after Ikki with both Sloan and Spyke in tow, and from there the chase was on. From the front of the school and into the busy sidewalk, Ikki was plowing through the usual morning goers with all three of the Screws on his tail. His only saving grace was the sight of the midtown bus, and he was fortunate to have his bus pass on hand. The doors were just about to close when he dived inside. Unfortunately, Samantha dived for him and caught him by the ankle. Ikki seized the hand railing and pulled as hard as he could to escape. Suddenly, his shoe came loose, and Samantha went reeling backwards. The bus doors closed, and then it went trundling down the road as it left the Screws in the dust. As Spyke and Sloan helped their boss to her feet, Samantha scowled and waved Ikki's shoe in the air.

"I'll get you for this, Ikki Tennryou! You'll have to go back to school eventually, and when you do I'll be waiting! You hear me?!"

Ikki couldn't actually, even from his seat in the back of the bus. However, the fleeting sight of her red face and his missing shoe was enough of a sign that he had made a massive mistake. Resigned and unsure what to do, he slunk down into his seat as the bus made its way deeper into town. He eventually let himself off in the middle of the business district. He didn't have any sort of plan, to go home now would only worry his mother, so he chose to walk around and try to think of something to do. Given how busy it was in this part of Riverview City, Ikki was hardly noticed by any of the adults, so he went about at his leisure as he checked out the shops that lined the streets. Naturally, Ikki's first, and perhaps his only stop, was a certain toy store near the foot of a hill that led to a towering factory. This was the official medabot toy store, where all of the latest models and other related gadgets were displayed, and they all came straight from factory up the hill. With his allowance spent, Ikki knew he could do nothing more than window shop, but that didn't matter. What he was looking at now he knew he could never attain.

Through the window, Ikki could see a solid white watch on a display. However, unlike common time-pieces, this one possessed a digital read out and several buttons. This was the latest version of the Medawatch: model DX. To the unenlightened, the medawatch was the finest piece of technology devised by Dr. Aki. Thanks to a revolutionized, hard-light holographic interface, the watch could make calls, provided GPS, and, most importantly, could wirelessly interface with any medabot model and act as a remote. It was easily the most desired prize of any medabot fan, but, unfortunately, it was also the most unattainable. The price was near astronomical, and Ikki didn't have a prayer of making even a fraction of the asking price. Still, he was a kid, and, if there was one form of income that kids were well acquainted with, it was dreams. Ikki could almost imagine himself with the watch on his wrist. He could almost feel the smooth, futuristic plastic resting against his skin as he commanded his Totalizer model to attack his Bottafly model. He laughed, perhaps for the first time since his dad got home last night, and then he took a deep breath.

"If only." he muttered to himself.

Just then, a sound tickled his ear. He looked up the side walk, and his eyes jumped at the sight of a small white dog that came tearing down the way. Upon closer inspection, he spied a string of cans tied to its tail, and it was obvious that the sounds of the clinking were what was making it run. On the one hand, Ikki felt like ignoring it and going about his business. However, he was overcome with an odd feeling. Looking at the dog, for a reason he couldn't figure out, he could only see himself, and the three cans tied to its tail had an eerie resemblance to Samantha, Spyke, and Sloan. He huffed to himself, and he stood in the path of the running dog. Just as it came upon him, he bent down and grabbed him, and in one swift motion he yanked the string off the dog's tail. He then let the dog go, and it went skittering down the sidewalk a short way. It then stopped short, and it gave its three short wags. When it no longer sensed the weight, it barked three happy yips, spun around, and then tackled Ikki, licking his face repeatedly.

"H-hey! Knock it off!" Ikki laughed as he tried to push the mutt off. "I'm glad I could help! But, please, stop it with the salty kisses!"

He finally managed to pry the dog off, and he sat up. The dog remained sitting next to him, panting heavily while wearing a large doggy smile. Ikki smiled back and patted the dog on the head.

"Salty. That name really fits you, doesn't it?"

"Sure seems to."

Ikki froze, and it occurred to him that a shadow had been cast over him. He looked up, and through the glare of the afternoon sun he could see a man wearing a hat and trench coat standing over him. Ikki immediately jumped to his feet to run, Salty even growling for good measure, but the man raised his hands defensively.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya. I was on my way to work, and I spied that little act of heroism back there. That was very good of you, kiddo."

Ikki studied the man carefully. He had his face partially covered by the bill of his hat, and only his mouth of visible. Through the gap in his coat, he could make out a white, button-up shirt, and he was wearing khaki pants. There didn't seem to be anything threatening about him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man chuckled. "That's a good policy, and a sign you listen to your parents. Keep it up. I'll let you on your way in a bit; I was just wanting to give you a reward."

Ikki perked up at that. "Reward?"

The man nodded. "In my book, if anyone does a good deed then they should be rewarded. That's what we grownups call good karma. Now, let's see, where did I put the blasted thing?"

He reached into the large pockets of his coat and started digging. His search brought about a shower of candy wrappers and empty instant coffee packets, some nuts and bolts, a screwdriver, and several other miscellaneous items. Ikki quirked a brow while growing steadily more concerned. He was just about to run again when the man suddenly pulled out a black box.

"EURKA!" he exclaimed. "I knew it was in there. Stuck in that same blasted hole in the bottom of my right pocket. I need to get that thing patched up."

He turned back to Ikki, and he presented him the box.

"Go ahead. It's yours."

Albeit reluctantly, Ikki accepted the box and opened it. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open, and nearly dropped the box. He reached inside and pulled out a brand new Medawatch DX. It was there, right in his hands, and it was yellow: his favorite color. He looked back to the man, half expecting him to burst out laughing before taking it back.

"Surprised?" the man asked. "Got the thing at a raffle last month. I thought I was entering for the weekend at Hawaii."

"So, wait! You're serious? I can just have it?"

The man nodded. "I don't need it, and you kids seem to be real hot for them. Besides, it's not like I'm just giving it to you. You did a good deed, so you earned it."

The man then turned and started to walk.

"Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Have a nice day, and remember. Stay in school!"

Then, just like that, he was gone. Ikki watched him go in stunned silence with his mouth hanging open. He stared down at the watch, to Salty, and back again to the watch. A surge of emotion jolted through his body, and he cried out with ecstatic joy.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I've got a Medawatch! A Medawatch!"

Salty yipped and barked, doing a small dance as he joined in the boy's jubilee. The two then ducked into an alley, and Ikki got to work setting up his watch. After a few failed attempts to switch it on, he popped open the face of the watch to reveal that its battery was missing. Returning to the black box, Ikki was surprised once again. Cradled at the bottom of the box was a medbot medal, not unlike the ones used to power his models. However, this one was much bigger, and it had the symbol of a Hercules beetle larvae on its face. Ikki took it out of the case, and he studied it for a moment.

"Huh, I guess they made the battery to match the one's for the medabots."

He shrugged at the thought, and then he placed the battery inside and shut the watch face. At last, it was the moment of truth, and Ikki trembled with excitement. He held out his arm, just enough so that it didn't feel awkward, then then he pressed the start button. To his joy, the medawatch whirred to life, and a holographic image lit up the screen, displaying the words "START UP".

 _Beginning registration phase._ chimed a voice over the watch's speakers. _Please state your name._

"Ikki Tenryou!" the boy declared proudly.

 _Thank you "_ Ikki Tenryou _"._ the voice said. _Initiating biometrics scan._

A beam of light shot out from the medawatch, and it scanned Ikki's face, blinding him momentarily.

 _Biometric scan complete. Beginning compatibility scan._

"Compatibility scan?" Ikki asked. This was perhaps the strangest registration process Ikki had ever seen for an electronic device. The screen readout was now flashing a red light, as well as making an annoying pinging sound. Just what was this thing doing?

 _Compatibility recognized!_ the voice suddenly declared, the light switching to a solid green. _Congratulation "_ Ikki Tenryou _". Registration has been completed, and compatibility has been found. Metabee awakening sequence has initiated._

"Huh?" Ikki said. The watch was starting to become warm and uncomfortable, and it was even vibrating. "What are you doing? What the heck is a Metabee?"

 _Medamorphis process has been primed, and initial merge is ready. INITIALIZE!_

Suddenly, the medawatch exploded with light, and Ikki suddenly went stiff as his mind went blank.

(You know the words! Sing along with me! Engage intro theme!)

 ** _Medabots! (BOTS! BOTS! BOTS!) Go get your friends!_**

The medawatch vanished, and pieces of armor materialized around Ikki's body and began to slowly converge upon him.

 ** _It's time to battle! YEAH, ROBATTLE! Till you drop! (More medbots!)_**

Ikki's arms became encased in yellow gauntlets, the barrels of blasters extending beyond the knuckles.

 ** _Don't lose control! It's time to make it TO THE TOP! (More power! More power!)_**

White armor plating then covered his chest, followed by yellow armor surrounding his legs.

 ** _It's time to battle! YEAH, ROBATTLE!_**

An antlered helmet was then placed over his head, completing the beetle themed armor.

 ** _MEDABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS!  
_** Then, just like that, it was over. Where once a dark haired ten-year-old stood, there was, in his place, a yellow and white beetle medabot, standing tall and strong. The robot took one mighty step forward…and then fell flat on its face. There, it remained, with no witness save for a very horrified Salty.

 **Next time on Medabots Re-bot-ted:**

 **A very confused Metabee awakens to find himself in a world far unlike any he has ever seen before. While desperate to find his missing comrades, he is shocked to find that he has, for the first time in a long time, bonded to an organic lifeform. While unsettling news to be sure it pales in comparison to a run in with a mysterious group of weirdos, a fellow medabot that has gone completely mad, and...wait, why is that guy in the bow tie shouting about? Hey, what are you doing? Leggo of th-**

 **"AS WAS BEING SAID, THERE ARE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOUNG METABEE AND HIS NEW PARTNER! TUNE IN FOR THE EXCITING NEXT ENTRY: METABEE VS. WARBANDIT!**

 **MEDABOT, ROBATTLE!"**

 **...Yeah, what he said. See ya next time.**


	4. Episode 4: Metabee vs Warbandit

Episode 4: Metabee VS Warbandit!

The first thing Metabee acknowledged was a pulsing pain in his head. He groaned, and he began to slowly rise. His gears and servos whirred and whined in protest, and he felt like he was being held down by an invisible chain. He was stiff, and it was everything he could do to get to a kneeling position. He gave his head three small shakes, and he did his best to concentrate and gather his thoughts.

"What…the…the bot?" he muttered with a slur. Even his speech seemed to have slowed down.

Suddenly, it all came back like a crashing tide. The Mega-Emperor, the black hole bomb, and that weird light in the sky: it was all coming back to him. He did his best to think, but nothing else was coming to him. He finally rose to his feet, and he studied his surroundings more closely. He was clearly standing in an alleyway between two buildings. While not exactly and architect, even Metabee could acknowledge that they were very primitive. He looked down, and he could see something small, white, and possessing four legs looking up at him. Metabee scowled, and he bent down to look at the creature more closely.

"Ok, bub, I want answers! Where am I, and what happened to my friends?"

The white creature cocked its head at Metabee, and it raised one of its floppy, brown ears. It didn't answer Metadbee's question, nor did it seem to acknowledge it. This annoyed him.

"Hey, does it look like I'm playing? I asked you a question, fella! You better be laying down the answers, or I'm gonna meda-wreck your ugly face!"

The white creature remained silent as Metabee brought his face just a bit closer. Suddenly, it whipped out its tongue and proceeded to lick the Medabot's faceplate. Immediately repulsed, Metabee backpedaled away, tripping over his own feet, and landed hard on his backside, all while wiping off his face.

"Ew, gross!" he spat as he brushed off the last of the slobber. "Dude! Two words: personal space!"

It was at that moment that Metabee took a much closer look at himself. His eyes went wide, and he began to shake.

"Oh, no! No! No! No!"

He jumped to his feet and then bolted out of the alleyway, the white creature following closely. Metabee rushed into an open street, and he spied a store window on the other side. Not wasting a moment, he raced across, meanwhile ignoring any of the vehicles that charged around him. He didn't come to a stop until he had reached the store, and he gave his reflection a careful look. To his horror, he found that his suspicions were correct.

"I'M SHOOOOOOOOORT!"

Indeed, the once six-foot-tall medabot had been reduced to a puny four feet tall. He was forced into a stunned silence, his eyes glued to the reflection of his body. He looked down at his hands and formed fists, but he could no longer see the mighty tools of destruction. In truth, they were now only like half-sized softballs.

"My body! My beautiful body!" Metabee moaned a mournful cry as his entire form trembled with disgust. "Why is this happening to me?! I don't know where I am, I don't have a clue what happened to my teammates, and to top it all off I've been shrunken down into a useless pipsqueak! Oh, how could this be any worse?!"

 _Huh? What's going on here?_

Metabee froze in his tracks. Did he just here a voice? Better question: did he just hear a voice…in his head? His horror suddenly intensified when his vision blacked out, and he felt his faceplate pull apart.

….

Ikki had to squint at the sudden flash of light. When his vision cleared, he could see that he was looking into the glass window of a furniture store. Already confused, he tried to remember what had happened. He had switched on the Medawatch XD, and then…nothing. Maybe he had fainted. Yeah, that made sense! He was so excited about his new watch that he keeled over, blacked out, and then…crossed the busy street to stare at a furniture store?

"That does even make sense." he grumbled aloud, placing a hand to the side of his head. He froze at the sound of clanking metal, and Ikki finally noticed the new weight that surrounded his entire body. He backed up from the store, and he studied his reflection more carefully. He was wearing what could only be described as armor. It was yellow and white, and it had an antenna on top of the helmet that reminded him of a Hercules beetle. Not unlike the larvae emblem on the medal of the watch.

"Wait a second!" Ikki suddenly exclaimed. "Am I…a medabot?!"

 _No! I am! Now put my face back!_

With a snap, the helmet's faceplate molded back into place, and Metabee could see again. However, for him, that wasn't completely a good thing.

"I can't believe this!" he proclaimed. "This really is the worst thing that could ever happen! I'm not only lost, confused, and short. I've been bonded!"

 _What's going on here? Where am I, and, better yet, who are you?_

"Ki-ki! KIKIKIKI!" Metabee clicked. It was an old habit of his, and it only seemed to pop up when he was irritated. "And to top it all off, he sounds like a kid. Just great! The first and only time I've ever been bonded to something, and it has to be some small, sawed-off little runt. Great, just peachy!"

_I can hear you, you know!_

"Good!" Metabee snapped. He kicked up some dirt from the sidewalk, and then he sighed. "I may as well get this over with. You got a name, Shorty?"

 _It's Ikki. Ikki Tenryou._

Metabee scoffed. "Yuck! You name is just as gross as the idea of having your squishy body inside of mine."

 _Hey!_

"Ok, listen up, short stuff." Metabee continued. "Tell me if anything feels different. Maybe a tingle in the back of your mind, a strange sensation in your arms and legs, an adrenaline rush running through your systems: anything like that?"

Ikki was quiet for a moment.

 _Well, everything seems kinda bleary, and I do feel heavier. But, then again, I'm wearing probably two tons of armor plating. But it does feel like something is poking at the back of my mind._

"That's what I thought." Metabee said. He hummed a few thoughtful notes, and he rubbed his chin. "Ok, let me think. If the process has started just now, then it's probably gonna be another hour or so before we're fully synchronized. What a pain. Hey, Stinky, you know a place close by that we can hide out in for a bit?"

 _It's Ikki!_ the boy insisted. _And yes, I do know a place._

With Ikki as his guide, Metabee made his way through the city, keeping to the back alleys and doing his best to stay out of sight. The journey eventually took the two to an old, abandoned factory on the other side of town. As Metabee stepped inside, he whistled.

"What a dump. I mean, I've seen some old wrecks, but I think this takes the cake."

 _Well, beggars can't be choosers._ Ikki said in retort. _This place hasn't been in business ever since this big fire that destroyed nearly half the complex. My dad, when he still worked with the company that owned it, told me that it was an accident, though my friend Erika told me that it was corporate espionage. Whatever the heck that's supposed to be._

"I think she might have a point." Metabee said as he took a seat on the defunct conveyor belt. "I used to work in a factory like this a long time ago before I joined the CORP. Places like this are prime targets for people that can't take the competition."

 _Huh?_

"Forget about it. It's grown up stuff. So, anything you wanna tell me about yourself? We're probably gonna be here a while."

 _Actually, I'm more curious about you._ Ikki said. _I've been playing with medabots ever since I was a toddler, and I've never known any that can walk and talk like you do._

"That's because I'm not a toy." Metabee grumbled. "I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised that you guys know about Medabots, but you apparently haven't bonded with us before. To give you the long and short of it, I'm what you might call an alien."

He could sense Ikki's rise in excitement.

 _Woah! Really? But I thought…_

"What? That you were the center of the universe? You ain't that lucky, bub. "

Ikki was utterly beside himself. While he should probably of been more shocked to find that he talking to an alien, as any sane person would be, he was too excited at the prospect of meeting someone from beyond his planet. It seemed like something out of science fiction, and he wanted to enjoy it for the moment.

 _So, how are we doing this right now? What was that thing about compatibility?_

Metabee hummed thoughtfully. "Well, frankly, I haven't the slightest idea where my armor came from, because it clearly isn't the set I was using before. As for the compatibility thing, it's how a medabot bonds with a host. You see, each and every medabot has a medal, which is, in all honesty, our true bodies. It houses our memories, our personalities, everything that makes us what we are. However, the things are dinky in nature, and they're fairly fragile. That's why we need hosts to bond with. However, there's a hitch. You see, our medals give off this kind of psychokinetic frequency, and, in order to bond, our host has to have a similar a similar frequency."

 _Sounds complicated._ Ikki deadpanned. _What would happen if somebody didn't match?_

Metabee groaned. "Paperwork. A lot of paperwork. If the frequencies are even just the tiniest bit uneven, then the two personalities will fight against one another for control of the body. It's a total mess, and one I never enjoy cleaning up."

Ikki hummed at that. For the major part, he was lost, but he was too excited to care. His mind was all jumbled up with a never-ending spiral of questions. He wanted to know what Metabee's home world was like, what other aliens were out there, how many planets he had been to, and that was just a start. He was just about to ask further when, suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from deeper inside of the factory.

 _Did you hear that, too?_ he asked.

"Sure did." Metabee replied. "Guess we aren't the only ones in here after all. Let's see what's going on."

He got up from the conveyer belt, and he made his way deeper into the factory. His search eventually led him to the main warehouse of the factory, and, according to Ikki, the source of the fire that had shut down the place to begin with. Taking refuge at the end of the hall, Metabee peaked inside for a look.

There were four of them in total. They were all dressed from head to toe in skin tight rubber suites and wearing sunglasses, and, strangest of all, they had strange antennae planted on their foreheads. They were all hunched around a video monitor with the image blurred out. A voice could be heard from the monitor's speaker.

 _"_ _It took you all long enough to respond!"_ said the voice. _"I trust that you obtained the precious cargo?"_

One of the members, a skinny fellow with a sprig of black hair jutting out of the top of his hood, chuckled menacingly as he held up a small, black box.

"Got it right here, doc, and I gotta tell you that I'm looking forward to seeing what it does."

 _"_ _Most excellent."_ the voice tittered with glee. _"You have done well, my dear robbos. I must admit, I was quite dubious to send you four out on a mission so soon, but I can see now that my concerns were misplaced."_

"Don't worry about it, boss." said the largest of the group. "We don't hold grudges. You shoulda seen us out there. Nabbing that little doodad from the doctor, giving him that wedgie, and the cops that came after us didn't lay a finger…"

"SQUIDGUTS!"

The larger figure, Squidguts his name seemed to be, looked to his companions, whom were all giving him scathing looks. All save for the shortest one, whom held up a hand with three fingers raised.

"3…2…1…"

 _"_ _ **YOU BUMBLING FOOLS!**_ _"_

Gone were the words of praise from the man on the screen, and in their place was the sound of pure rage unleashed.

 _"_ _You were supposed to retrieve the cargo_ _ **undetected**_ _! Now you are telling me that the police saw you?!"_

"Not only that." replied the final member, this one clearly female. "Seaslug here tossed the coppers autographed photos of us while also shouting about our organization from the rooftops."

"Gillgirl, shut it!" Seaslug ordered.

He looked back to the screen…and he immediately wished he hadn't. The view had cleared, though the image was still incredibly dark. He couldn't see the man on the monitor's face but he could see his lower half, as well as a strange cat wearing a helmet. Judging from the way the figure's stiff fingers stroked the cat's back, he wasn't happy. Not in the slightest.

 _"_ _Seeeeeeeeeaslug!"_

"Now sir, I know how it sounds, but, given our future plans as well as our steadily growing empire, I thought now was the perfect time to get the word out and spread fear throughout…"

 _"_ _Oh, shut up!"_ the voice interjected. _"I swear, Seaslug, sometimes I think you must have watched way too many Saturday morning cartoons as a child. Also, that's another thing._ _ **You**_ _don't do any of the thinking. That's_ _ **my**_ _job! All you and your cronies are expected to do is follow my orders. Your actions will only cause more delays than were originally necessary."_

"So what do you want us to do now, doctor?" asked the short one.

There was a brief moment of silence.

 _"_ _We can't risk anymore screw ups. I'll have to contact my associate and try to drum up some cover to get you four back to the hideout. Therefore, you are to remain in that factory until further orders. What's more, Seaslug, you are to guard that rare medal with your life!"_

Metabee's optics went wide.

"Woah, hold on! Did he say medal?"

Seaslug saluted the screen.

"Don't you worry sir. You can count on me."

The figure on the screen huffed. _"That would be a first."_

With that, the screen went blank, and the room was silent once more. Seaslug then shot a glare towards Gillgirl.

"Thanks a lot, Gillgirl!"

She glared right back at him. "Hey, don't get mad at me! I'm not the one that blew it!"

"She's got a point." said the short one. "I think you should give the medal to me. I'll make sure that it is returned to our glorious leader without incident."

Seaslug snarled, and he snatched up his mouthy companion by the front of his spandex.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Shrimplips you dirty little suckup. Just because the boss is your uncle, you think that makes you better than me. Well you're not riding my coat tails to the top. I'm the leader of this group, and that medal is staying right here with me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, bub."

The four immediately looked up to see Metabee, his arms folded against his chest for added menace. Seaslug dropped Shrimplips, and the shorter fellow rushed to take refuge behind Squidguts.

"W-what the heck is that thing?"

"Names Metabee, shorty!" the medabot spat. He turned to Seaslug. "Hey, stretch, I think you got something that belongs to me. Hand over the medal!"

Seaslug slowly regained his composure, and he straightened his posture to make himself look taller and more menacing.

"Listen, tin can! I don't know who you are or what you think you are, but you better watch yourself! Do you have any idea who or whom you're dealing with?"

"Nope." was Metabe's curt reply. "Nor do I really care, but I got a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway."

"You better believe it, buster!"

Seaslug turned back to his companions.

"Ok, guys, it's showtime! Just like we rehearsed it!"

A collective groaned washed through the remaining three, and Gillgirl even placed a hand over her face.

"Oh, boy. Here it goes."

With that, the four of them lined up in a row starting with Squidguts, then GillGirl, then Shrimplimps, and ending with Seaslug. Then, going down the line, the four begain to chant.

"Year upon year, and muscle upon muscle! The eldest and mightiest of this band of miscreants! I am the invincible Squidguts!"

"Endless radiance and irresistible beauty! I am the rose whose thorns will pierce your heart! I am Gillgirl!"

"Intelligence and wisdom far beyond my years! I am the one true shining star of this scene! I am Shrimplips!"

"With a demented cackle, I plunge all of the world into chaos! The great king of evil, I am Seaslug!"

The group then broke ranks and struck poses, and they finished the mantra in one voice.

"We are the elite alliance of evil united under one banner! We are…THE RUBBER ROBBO GANG!"

When they finished, there was silence. Metabee just stood there and stared, and it seemed that he was having trouble coming up with a response. Then, little by little, he started to giggle, and soon he collapsed to his knees as he began to laugh harder and harder. But he wasn't alone. Even Ikki was getting in some hardy laughs. The four, rubber robbos fell onto their faces.

"I told you that it would be stupid!" Gillgirl groaned.

"My uncle was right." Shrimplips mumbled. "You made us sound like the villains from a Saturday morning cartoon."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a fanfiction." Gillguts mused. "I hope that wasn't copyrighted."

Seaslug groaned, and he snapped back to his feet. "All of you just shut up! You just didn't do it right, that's all! And you!" He pointed at the still laughing Metabee. "Stop laughing at us! Stop it right now!"

Metabee held up a finger as a sign for peace, and he did his best to control his outbursts and find his voice.

"Sorry bout that, dude. But how did you expect me to take you seriously after a bogus display like that? I'll tell ya what, though. Since I'm in such a good mood, why don't you just toss me that medal, and I'll leave you in peace. I get what I want, and you can walk away with your dignity. What do you say?"

From behind his standard issue sunglasses, Seaslug's eyes burned with hate. Steam whistled out of his nostrils, and he raised an angry fist towards Metabee.

"You…you…you arrogant, worthless, piece of scrap! How dare you mock me?! We Rubber Robbos are the future of the entire planet. You should be kissing my feet, but now your chance is gone!"

He retrieved the black box, and he tossed the lid aside. He then pulled out something that looked like something akin to a medawatch, though it was much more seamless and it lacked any of the logos or insignias that tied it to the Medabot Foundation. In his free hand, he held the aforementioned medabot medal. His sneer fell, and his smirk returned to his face.

"Take a nice long look, tin can. What you see here is the finest technology ever devised by our fearless and beloved leader. With this watch and this medal, I will unleash an unholy power unlike any you have ever seen."

Metabee could sense Ikki shuddering.

 _Shouldn't you be doing something? You said…_

"Relax, Ikki." Metabee whispered back. "You can't bond with a medabot medal unless you have a conduit to link mental waves."

 _But that thing looks exactly like my medawatch! That's what merged_ _ **US**_ _together!_

Metabee froze, and his optics grew wide as he weighed in this information.

"Ikki, I wish you had of told me that to begin with."

Seaslug inserted the medal into the watch, and it suddenly exploded with a bright light. When Metabee could see, Seaslug had completely changed. He was now encased from head to toe in bronze colored armor. Like Metabee, he was armed with laser canons on each arm, and his head piece was molded like that of a lion's mane with a blue visor shielding the eyes.

Metabee gasped. "What the bot?! Warbandit?!"

 _What's going on? I can't see._

"Believe me, kid. You're gonna be glad you don't see what happens next. It's never pretty."

The new medabot remained perfectly still, his gaze lowered. The remaining rubber robbos stared at him from behind with mystified wonder. Shrimplips whistled a soft tune.

"Wow! When my uncle said that that this was some high-tech stuff, he wasn't playing around. I can't believe I'm saying it, but you look awesome, Seaslug."

The new medabot turned towards Shrimplips. Then, without saying a single word, he raised one of his canons and fired. Shrimplips squealed in terror and dove away, taking refuge behind Squidguts.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The medabot bellowed with rage, and it fired again, this time widening this range for a better chance at hitting the other robbos. Gillgirl and Squidguts jumped to the side, leaving Shrimplips completely exposed. The tiniest robbo shrieked with fright, and he covered his face as he braced himself. Fortunately, the shots were wild, and they only succeeded in grazing the concrete in front of him. Looking up, Shrimplips allowed himself a moment's euphoria for his life, and then he turned tail and ran for the nearest exit.

"I think our tiny friend has the right idea." Gillgirl said to Squidguts. "Best to just let Seaslug sort this out for himself. Hence forth, it is Time for the rubber robbo gang's ultimate technique: RUN AWAY!"

She got no argument from Squidguts, and the two were soon gone from the premises. This just left Metabee alone with the wild Warbandit, whom had turned a hungry looking towards the yellow bot. Metabee could feel a shudder run through his chassis, and he waved his hands as a sign for peace.

"Now come on, Warbandit! WB? You…you recognize your old buddy-not to mention commanding officer-Metabee, right?"

Warbandit snarled, and his body shook and jittered madly as though he were having a seizure. Suddenly, he howled, and he placed his hands on the sides of his head. Then, at last, he spoke.

"Me…Meta…bee! Can't…can't control…"

"Yes you can!" Metabee declared, a sliver of hope ringing in his voice. "See? You're talking! Talking is good; it means your winning. Keep it up, buddy! Fight it!"

Warbandit howled again, and he launched a flurry of energy blasts all about.

"Can't…can't do it!" Warbandit stammered, weakly. "Evil! So much evil…inside! Can't…fight it! Please, stop me!"

From within Metabee shell, Ikki's heart was breaking. He could tell that Warbandit was in pain, and it was causing him no end of suffering.

 _What do we do?_ he asked. _We've got to help him!_

Metabee fell silent. He knew that Warbandit was fighting a losing battle. It wouldn't be long before he went completely wild, and if he were to get loose a lot of innocent people could be hurt. Even one rogue medabot could cause a lot of damage. He took a deep breath, and then he let it out, slowly.

"There's only one thing we can do, kid." Metabee said as he squared his shoulders and raised his weapons. "WB, I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you run wild neither. I hope you can forgive me for this, later, but right now you're gonna have to take a few lumps. It's time to robattle!"

 ** _"_** ** _THEN IT IS AGREED!"_**

The sudden declaration caught both Metabee and the near rabid Warbandit off guard. All of the sudden, all of the factory's lights switched on, and from out of the shadows appeared a man. He was a medium sized fellow of about middle age. He had a full head of hair with a matching moustache, and he was outfitted with a white referee shirt, a big, red bow tie, and a pair of slacks. He dark brown eyes burned with a near supernatural passion, and he raised a finger in the air with gusto.

 ** _"_** ** _LET IT BE KNOWN THAT A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE HAS BEEN DECLARED BETWEEN FIGHTERS METABEE AND WARBANDIT! THE BATTLE SHALL END WHEN ONE OF THE COMBATANTS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE!"_**

Metabee could only stare at this strange man as he began to strike several dignified poses as he carried on.

"What the bot is going on here?" Metabee wondered aloud.

 _Beats the heck out of me._ Ikki replied. _This is easily the weirdest day of my life._

 ** _"…_** ** _AND THUS IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE THAT I WILL PRESIDE OVER THIS VERY ROBATTLE!"_** the man continued. **_"FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I, MR. REFEREE, SHALL BE ACTING AS REFEREE TO ENSURE THAT NOBODY GETS HURT! ARE THE COMBATANTS READY?"_**

Warbandit howled while Metabee just responded with a confused nod.

 ** _"_** ** _THEN LET IT BEGIN! MEDABOTS…RO-BATTLE!"_**

No sooner had the words left Mr. Referee's mouth, Warbandit started firing on Metabee. The yellow bot yelped in surprise, and he raised his arms to shield his face. From inside his head, he could hear Ikki yelp.

 _Hey! That hurt!_

"Yep!" Metabee grunted as he dove away and made for cover. "That would be our pain sensors linking up. Man, fighting wild medabots is annoying enough, but it's worse than when you're in the middle of bonding. What next?"

 **Left arm: fifty percent damage.**

 **Right arm: fifty percent damage.**

Metabee froze. "Woah, you say something?"

 _No._ Ikki said. _But I think I can see now through your eyes. There's also a weird display that shows your medaparts. I think I'm supposed to be keeping track of how banged up you get._

Metabee wanted to make some sort of snide remark-something along the lines of leaving his health in the hands of a kid-but he kept it to himself when another volley of Warbandits energy blasts shot wildly overhead. Metabee went into a sprint and started to run in a zig zag as he tried to stay out of range.

"One good thing about all this," he muttered under his breath, "Warbandit's shots are really powerful, but it requires for him to stand in one place. If I can just keep a good enough distance between us, I can fake him out and then counter…"

Suddenly, something moving at intense speed crashed into Metabee from behind, throwing him up into the air before he came crashing back down.

 **Head: ten percent damage.**

 **Legs: ten percent damage.**

 **Left arm: sixty percent damage.**

 **Right arm: sixty percent damage.**

Metabee groaned as he got back to his feet in a daze.

"What the bot was that?"

Ikki scoffed. _Seriously? Did you forget about Warbandit's Tension-Up medapart?_

"Huh?" Metabee slurred. He looked up, and he could see steam rushing out from Warbandit's mane. "Oh, yeah! Warbandit uses that to increase his speed so he can close gaps and shoot at close range." He paused for a moment. "Wait a sec! How do you know about it?"

 _Haven't you been paying attention?_ Ikki asked irritably. _Metabots have been around since before I was born. The Warbandit model was one of my first sets. I know just about everything about it._ He sighed. _Look, I get that you're upset about this, and you probably don't like me much, but we're both gonna get hurt here if we don't work together. Medabots are my life. I can help!_

It was Metabee's turn to scoff as he got back to his feet. "Yeah right! Get real, kid. I've been leading military assaults since probably before you were even conceived. I can easily handle a small robattle without help. Watch this!"

He took aim for Warbandit's headpart, and he opened fire with his right arm submachinegun. The yellow bolts of energy soared straight and true, but sadly they missed their mark as Warbandit blurred out of sight once again. The next thing Metabee knew, he was soaring through the air again, only this time he landed on his face.

 _Need my help now?_ Ikki asked.

"No!" Metabee snapped.

Just then, Warbandit pulled to a stop and fired another salvo. Metabee raised his right arm, and he steadied himself as the damage took its toll.

 **Right arm: one hundred percent damage. Function cease!**

Metabee groaned when he lost feeling in his right arm, but it was worse when he heard Ikki chuckle.

"Ki-ki! Kikikiki! Ok, fine, Mr. Genius. If you've got a better idea, then I'm all ears."

Ikki gave a little cheer, and he waited till Metabee was standing again to get a better look at things. As best as he could tell, Warbandit's were completely erratic. He wasn't moving in any real direction for a real reason. It was just like Metabee was saying. He was acting like a wild animal. However, there was a weakness that Ikki knew to exploit.

 _Keep an eye on his movements._ he said. _The instant he stops to shoot, drop to the ground and start firing with your revolver._

Metabee didn't waste time with a reply. Warbandit had started to move again, and Metabee watched him carefully. At last, when Warbandit pulled to a stop, Metabee dove for the ground and started to shoot madly with his single barrel revolver. While slower, the energy bolts were more powerful, and they had better accuracy than the submachinegun. Metabee's shots finally met their mark and struck Warbandit's legs with heavy force, sending him realing. Metabee whistled.

"Woah! That worked out better than I expected."

 _You don't have to act so surprised._ Ikki grumbled. _You weren't getting anywhere just shooting at him while he has that Tension-Up medapart. He can still speed up, but his legs won't be able to take the strain very well anymore. Now hit him hard before he can recover!_

Metabee shuddered with glee. He watched as Warbandit got to his feet, turned about, and started to run. However, he didn't get far as he tripped over his own feet. Metabee then popped his knuckles, and he lowered his head as he armed his antenna launcher.

"Sorry about this, WB. But it's time to kiss your bot goodbye! Missile launch!"

Two red-nosed missiles fired from Metabee's head, snaking their way through the air until they reached their target with a fiery boom. Warbandit cried out one final time, and then he collapsed onto his face. There was a popping sound, followed by the hatch on his back popping open as his medal clinked to the floor.

 ** _"_** ** _FUNCTION CEASE!"_** Mr. Referee declared proudly. **_"THE WINNER OF THIS ROBATTLE IS METABEE!"_**

 **** _Alright!_ Ikki cheered .

Metabee chuckled, and he folded his arms across his chest. "Dude, I rock!"

 _What do you mean, you rock? You wouldn't have won if it weren't for me!_

"Heh, yeah right. I'm the champ, here. You're just technical support."

 _Oh, whatever!_

Metabee chuckled, but he paused when he saw Mr. Referee walking towards him. The grey headed man was beaming from ear to ear, and he took Metabee's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to referee your robattle!" he declared, though he was using a subtler tone. "It is tradition for my family to judge and maintain all of the great sporting events of the world. I look forward to refereeing over your future battles. With that, Mr. Referee is out! Peace!"

With that, the man spun on his heel and began to walk away briskly. Metabee was left standing there with his arm still outstretched. He was utterly dumbfounded, and he struggled to find any words to describe how he felt.

"Weird." he muttered simply. "Ok, enough messing around. Time to reclaim Warbandit's medal, and then I'm gonna…Hey!"

He turned about back towards the prone Seaslug and Warbandit's discarded medal, only to discover that someone else had picked it up. He was a tall, lanky figure dressed from head to toe in black, complete with a black cape and matching fedora. It should also be noted that his face was concealed behind a mask with eyes and a mouth painted over it. The figure raised Warbandit's medal up into the light for a better look, and he chuckled mischievously before placing it into his pocket.

"Hey, hold it!" Metabee snapped as the figure started to leave. "That doesn't belong to you!"

The figure stopped, and he turned about very slowly, giggling devilishly as he eyed Metabee.

"On the contrary, my yellow plated friend. This medal does belong to me, as will all your rare medabot medals be one day. Such is the fate of the Phantom Renegade!"

He threw back his head as he cut loose with a maniacal cackle as he became shrouded in mist, followed by a brief coughing fit. When the mist cleared, the figure was gone, and Metabee was once again alone. Metabee just stood there and stared at the spot where the madman had been, the fingers of his left hand unconsciously flinching.

"Ikki," he began, his tone even, "your planet is strange."

Ikki hummed thoughtfully. _I think that's something we both can agree on._

 ** _Next time on Medabots Re-bot-ted:_**

 **** ** _Ikki has just been flung head first into a strange and mysterious world. However, he will soon learn that he is not the only one to trod within it, and not all of them are as nice as he is. Tune in next time as Metabee and Ikki try to work out their differences and try to stay above water in "Tricks of the Trade"._**

 ** _More Medabots!_**

 ** _More Power!_**


	5. Episode 5: Tricks of the Trade

Episode 5: Tricks of the Trade

"What about this one?"

 _No._

"This one?"

 _No!_

"How about this one? I've got a good feeling about it."

 ** _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_** _None of those rinky dink excuses for power cells are Medabot medals! They're junk!_

On the average, Ikki all but worshipped Saturdays. They were the only reprieve he got from the monotonous, yet stressful, predicaments school tended to provide. However, this particular Saturday was starting to prove very taxing.

Yesterday, Ikki had received a mysterious medawatch with an incredible secret. Its battery was actually the medal of a real life Medabot, and the two of them had merged and bonded into one being. Top that off with mysterious figures in black as well as a real life robattle against Warbandit, and it all made for one of the most incredible moments in Ikki's life. At one point after the battle, Ikki had returned to normal and gone home, looking completely mystified as he tried to figure out what all had happened. Naturally his mother, whom had already been worried sick when learning he had skipped school, was fretting over him from the time he got home to the time he had went to bed. She didn't ground him, a marvelous feat, but the sight of tears in her usually sparklingly kind eyes was enough of a punishment for the boy. Not only that, Metabee was still around. Where his armor went, neither of the two knew, but the medabot could project a 3D image of himself from the medawatch's face and talk through its speaker.

Hence, we return to that very Saturday morning. After getting up and quickly eating breakfast, Ikki returned to his room, shut his door, and locked it. He then gathered up all of his medabot sets and began to scan through the medals that powered them. His suspicions were that these medals, like the one that was powering his medawatch, were also real medabots. Metabee seemed to like the idea at first, but now he was just coming off as annoying.

 _Seriously, you thought any of these worthless pieces of junk could be medabot medals? You really are an idiot, aren't you?_

"Oh, give me a break!" Ikki snapped at Metabee's image. "It was just a thought. I honestly can't tell one from the other, and you thought every bit as much as I did that maybe, just maybe, they were medabots too."

Metebee turned his back to Ikki and huffed.

 _I don't have to admit anything to you, bucko. If anything, you should count yourself lucky that I give you the time of day. Usually, I don't waste my time with snot-nosed brats like you._

"Will you stop insulting me like that!" Ikki shouted angrily. "I didn't ask for this anymore than you did! You're not the one that has to live with the cuts and bruises from that robattle yesterday. It was the most agonizing night's sleep I've ever had, and it was everything I could do to hide it from my mom. You have any idea how she would have reacted if she saw what I actually felt like?"

Metabee shrugged.

 _That ain't my problem. Besides, I got way more beat up than you did. Didn't you see the dings and scratches Warbandit's weapons inflicted upon my yellow chassis?_

"I didn't have the pleasure." Ikki replied sardonically. "Besides, your armor disappeared after the battle, and it's no doubt being repaired wherever it went. What was up with that, anyway?"

 _You're asking me? I just got to this miserable planet! I don't have a single clue what's going on, and frankly all I care about is finding my comrades._

"What do you expect me to do? I'm just a kid, like you keep reminding me every five seconds. It's not like I can just waltz up to a police officer and ask 'Hey, officer, have you seen any strange robots walking around lately?'. They'd think I was crazy."

 _Well, if the leg parts match._

"Cute. Look, if you got any better ideas, I'm all ears."

Metabee fell silent, and his holographic image struck a thoughtful pose. Truthfully, he didn't really have any better ideas, though he would never tell the kid such. He then tried to think like Sumilidon, arguably the smartest medabot Metabee knew; again, he wouldn't say this to the individual's face. Knowing the saber cat's style, he would watch any news report carefully for any sightings of his missing comrades. It was possible that some of the medals would rightly bond with some humans, but there would be several wild ones that were bound to show up and cause trouble. While he and Ikki did defeat Warbandit, there was no denying that Ikki's puny body was lacking seriously in the muscle department. Seeing as how Ikki made up the skeleton of their combined form, Metabee knew there was only one thing they could do for the time being.

 _Ikki, do you have a place where you can exercise and train?_

The boy paused, and he stared down at his watch.

"Uh, I think so. The school is closed today, so I can't use the gym. But there is a park on the other side of town. It's an easy bus ride. Why'd you ask?"

Metabee's image made a motion like he was popping his knuckles. For some reason, it made Ikki feel uncomfortable.

 _Atten-SHUN!  
_ Ikki was suddenly standing, and his right hand was placed against his brow in a military salute. Metabee couldn't help but chuckle at the effect his drill instructor tone had on him. He had a feeling he would be using it quite a few times.

 _Alright, maggot! Warm up that bus pass, and let's get going! We've got a whole day's worth of training ahead of us, and we need to get started as soon as possible!_

Ikki was moving on his own. He didn't really know what was happening, but he felt powerless to resist. You know, if he really, really tried, Metabee could be very scary.

…..

Samantha was in a very foul mood. She had gotten up that morning at the smell of cinnamon raisin toast, which she hated, bumped into Herb, her stepfather, whom she hated, and then tripped over her cat, who hated her. By the time she left the house, she was in an utter storm of a fury, and heaven help any that got in her path. Unfortunately, that was one disaster Sloan and Spyke were incapable of avoiding. At their junkyard hideout, they watched their seething leader pace up and down the lines of junk around them, neither one speaking out of fear of retaliation from their angry boss. Samantha continued her tirade for majority of the morning with little more to say than a few angry growls, but she finally drew to a close when she kicked a stack of garbage, knocking it over with a loud crash.

"Darn that Ikki Tenryou!" she bellowed with rage. "How dare he shove me like that? Me, Samantha, leader of the Screws and queen of the school! Just thinking about it makes me furious!"

Sloan and Spyke exchanged glances, and then they did a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. Spyke lost.

"Y'know, boss," Spyke began in an attempt to calm her down, "Ikki never did show up again after that little fiasco. Maybe he's fled the country, and you'll never have to see him again."

Samantha suddenly whirled on him with a blazing look while snatching him up by the front of his shirt. Spyke immediately shriveled up with terror.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Spyke?" she asked scathingly. "Because, frankly, it's having the opposite effect! Think about it! If a lowly little worm like Ikki got away with that, even if it was by running away, what's to stop the other snot nosed brats back at the school from refusing to show me the proper respect, huh? I will not be degraded just because that twerp decided to play hero. I want him found, now!"

She tossed Spyke back into the dirt, and he scrambled to get onto his knees to beg.

"Fear not, boss! Maybe he left his passport at home and had to go get it. If we hurry, we can rush over to his house and get the jump on. No need to worry."

Samantha's angry scowl seemed to deepen, and she leered down on poor Spyke with a renewed fury.

"Let me get one thing straight with you, Spyke. I am **not** afraid of that little creep!"

Spyke began to madly wave his hands defensively.

"No, no, no, of course not, boss! I-I was just saying…"

"Let me tell you something, Spyke." Samantha cut in. "I am not afraid of anything. You hear me? Nothing! Notta! NOTH-ING!"

" **SAMANTHA!"**

Suddenly, the junkyard fell silent. Spyke chanced a glance at Samantha, and what he saw stunned him. She was trembling, and her skin had become unusually pale as beads of sweat began to form on her brow. Spyke then jumped to his feet and looked to gate of the junkyard. Walking through the threshold was a thuggish looking fellow dressed from head to toe in black. It was the clothing like what one would wear if they were in a gang; the kind that actually made people disappear if they didn't like the person's looks. He had his face covered by the brim of his hat, and his fists were buried inside of his pockets. He strode into the junkyard with a heavy air of confidence, and he had no qualms waltzing straight up to Samantha, nudging Spyke aside in the process. Spyke took his place next to Sloan, and he elbowed his friend for a quiet conference.

"Hey, Sloan, who's the new guy? He's kind of scarry."

Sloan grumbled in his throat, and he removed his red baseball hat as a sign of respect.

"That's Baron Von Banish." he hissed. "He's no older than Samantha, but don't let his age fool you. He's got connections all over this city. He's also been shaking down the boss the last few weeks for a cut of the lunch money and allowances we've been ripping off the local kids. But the boss isn't scared of him; Oh, no! She's terrified!"

Indeed, she was. Samantha cursed her skin for becoming so clammy and sweaty, and she just wished her hands would stop quivering. As the newcomer came to a stop, he gave Samantha a moment to observe him. He was clearly a head taller than her, and through the bulk of his overcoat she could see that there was plenty of muscle to back up his intimidation. She was left deaf and dumb within his presence, and it made him smile.

"Well, Samantha," he said, his voice smooth like a satin clothe wound around a knife. "Here I am. Where's my cut?"

Samantha's mind began to race, and it soon dawned on her that she didn't have the money. As she went over the morning's events, she recalled that she had set the piggyback with all of her ill-gotten spoils on her nightstand. Apparently, in his rushing rage, she had left it behind at home.

"I'm waiting." the baron growled impatiently.

He removed his hands from his coat pockets, and he began to pop the knuckles on his left hand, one by one.

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

They may as well of been the hammers on a firing squad's rifles. Samantha could only guess what the baron would do if she didn't ante up his cut of her earnings. She thought hard and quick, looking for something, anything, to turn the baron's attention away from her. Then, it struck her. It was a long shot, and highly unlikely to work, but it was the only play Samantha had had left in her book, and this was sudden death.

"I'm really sorry, Big Cheese." she said, making sure to annunciate the title with immense respect. "The truth is, I don't have any of the money."

The baron's eyes became dark, and a sneer started to spread across his lips.

"Now, hold on! There's more!" Samantha quickly added. "You see, we had a huge haul yesterday. Way more than me and the boys over there are used to carrying. We were taking to my house yesterday, but we had to stop short to take a break. And then, from out of nowhere, a kid rushes up and swipes it right from under our noses. By the time we started to give chase, he was already gone with the loot."

She studied the baron carefully. Whether or not he was buying the story, she couldn't tell. He still had that sneer, but Samantha figured that it was the baron's default look. The baron then moved closer to her, and he looked her directly in the eye.

"You had better have a name to go along with this supposed thief, Samantha. Otherwise…"

"I do! I do! I really, really do! His name is Ikki Tenryou! Black hair with a crow's tail on one side, red shirt, blue shorts: you can easily spot him in a crowd! He's the one that took your money, or my name isn't Samantha."

The baron sized Samantha up carefully, and then he straightened up and started to walk away.

"This Ikki guy better have my money." he called over his shoulder. "Or the next time we meet, your name will be mud. I'll be expecting twice the regular cut next time, regardless."

After that, he was gone. Samantha seemed to deflate as the stress left her body, and both Sloan and Spyke had to catch her before she hit the ground.

"That was some smooth talking, boss." Spyke chirped happily. "But don't you think it was a little rotten to send that monster after Ikki? I know you're a little mad at him, but that may as well be a death sentence."

Samantha didn't have the energy within her to swat him like she usually would, so she instead opted to glare at him.

"The jerk deserves it."

That's all she said. Spyke and Sloan exchanged uneasy glances between one another, and it was clear that they shared the same opinion. Ikki Tenryou was on borrowed time.

However, unbeknownst to the trio, there was a witness watching their every move, as well as snapping pictures. After a couple more snaps of the shutters, Erika put away her camera. For the past week or so, Erika had been tailing the Screws and making notes of their goings outs. It was her intention to finally prove to the grownups at school, whom always seemed oblivious about the three's actions, just what kind of rotten apples they were. But even she hadn't been expecting for such a turn of events.

"I've gotta find Ikki, fast!" she mused to herself. "Otherwise, the front page of the school newspapers gonna be shots from his funeral."

…..

Ikki felt like his legs were about to fall off. After scaring his mom half to death by marching military style out of the house, he had hopped on a bus and made his way for the park. Upon arrival, Metabee went full on drill sergeant and forced Ikki into a series of tough exercises: twenty-five crunches unassisted, fifteen sit-ups, ten pull-ups at the monkey bars, and all coming to a head after five laps around the entire park. Ikki all but collapsed at the water fountain, and he leaned against it as he sat down and gasped for air. From the medawatch on the boy's wrist, Metabee hummed thoughtfully.

 _I gotta say, kid. While I hate to admit it, you're doing pretty well. I always thought you fleshy organics were wimpy, especially while you're at this pipsqueak stage._

For some reason, Ikki actually started laughing.

"Yeah, well," he wheezed, his throat burning, "this actually isn't the worst workout I've been forced to go through. I mean, sure it's probably number two on the list, but you still don't have anything on Coach Mountain."

Ikki could almost feel Metabee's rise in interest.

 _Ki-Ki! Coach Mountain? Who the bot is that?_

"He's the coach at my school." Ikki explained. "He's also the school disciplinarian. If kids start slacking in their grades, they're sent to him for correctional tutoring. However, instead of going over math problems or teaching us the difference between who's and whose, he makes us run laps until our sweat glands run dry. He seems to think that the only way to get smarter is to do overly excessive workouts. To this day, I still haven't gotten an A in science."

Metabee chuckled.

 _Kinda reminds me of my days training under General Samurai. The old coot hadn't been much of a fighter since the ancient wars, but he still knew how to kick out butts and whup us into shape._

There was a brief pause. Ikki looked down at his watch, and he noted that the image of Metabee looked somewhat sullen. Depressed, even. Ikki hadn't been expecting such a swift change in personality.

"Hey, you alright?"

Metabee snapped to attention, and he looked to Ikki.

 _Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'm just worried is all. I just want to find my friends as quickly as possible. Unfotunately, that's kinda hard when I barely even know where I am._

He took a deep breath, and then he sighed before shooting Ikki with a hard look.

 _Alright, soldier, break time is over. I want you back on your feet and doing fifty push-ups._

Ikki groaned mournfully, and he placed a hand over his face. So much for the sympathetic medabot.

"Alright, alright. At least let me get a drink first. Even Coach Mountain was that merciful."

Metabee huffed.

 _Fine, but make it quick. I want to get this chapter over with as soon as possible._

"Huh?"

 _Nevermind._

Ikki rolled his eyes, and then he pushed himself up and spun around towards the spigot.

He turned the knob, and he started to lean down to take a sip. Unfortunately for him, the water didn't come out quite like he had expected. Rather than soak his parched lips, it instead sprayed into his face, stinging his eyes and forcing him to backpedal away. He ended up falling onto his rump, and he gave his head a shake to clear his thoughts. As he wiped the excess water from his face, it slowly occurred to Ikki that he was being leered at. Very slowly, he looked up…and up…and up! Standing next to the water fountain with their finger still planted inside the spigot was one of the tallest kids Ikki had ever seen. He was a thug of some sort if his attire was to be trusted, but Ikki couldn't for the life of him imagine what the large brute could want.

Baron Banish continued to leer down on the boy, studying him carefully. Red shirt, blue shorts, and black hair with a crow's tail sticking out on one side. Yep, that was him. No doubt about it.

"You're not an easy person to track down, Ikki Tenryou." he rumbled with menace. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Ikki seemed to shrivel up. Big, scary, and he knew his name: that was a bad combination. He forced a gulp, his dry throat burning in protest, and he offered the larger fellow an innocent smile as he slowly started to inch away from him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

He was just about to jump up and make a break for it, but the baron was a lot quicker than his bulk would lead one to believe. He easily closed the gap between them, and he snatched Ikki by the front of his shirt and raised him into the air.

"Not so fast, pipsqueak! I'm gonna give you this one chance, and, if you're smarter than you look, you'll take it. I want my money back, and I want it **NOW**!"

Ikki struggled against the larger boy's fist, and he scratched and scraped with his fingers in an attempt to loosen his grip. But the big brute's fingers were too thick and too strong to pry loose.

"I swear! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any money! Just a bus pass!"

The baron tossed him back onto the ground, and he studied Ikki carefully. He was a fairly scrawny little runt, and the idea of him actually stealing something from someone like Samantha was genuinely laughable. Then again, he knew the old saying: big things come in small packages.

"I can see you ain't too willing to talk." he finally said. "That's fine. I know a way that always makes 'em talk."

He raised up one fist, and Ikki braced himself for a coming blow. But it never came. Instead, the big brute left his fist raise, and he allowed his sleeve to slide down, revealing a white, watch-like device with a hexagonal indentation in the face's place. Ikki's eyes widened; it was the same exact design as the watch the rubber robbos had used yesterday to become Warbandit. Where had he gotten such a thing, and did that mean he had a medal too? His answer came too quickly as the baron pulled out a medal and proceeded to move it towards the watch.

"Wait, stop!"

Ikki leapt to his feet, and he grabbed the baron's arm in an attempt to take the medal.

"You have no idea what you're doing! I don't know where you got that watch, but you can't put that medal in it!"

The baron scoffed, and he effortlessly tossed Ikki aside.

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? Now, Ikki Tenryou, you're about to learn one of life's most painful lessons: NEVER cross Baron Von Banish."

With that, he placed the medal into the watch, locking it in with a click. The watch exploded with bright light, completely eclipsing the baron, and Ikki was forced to shield his eyes from the glare. When his sight, Ikki could no longer see the baron. No, what he saw was so much worse. In his place was an even more menacing, yet equally thuggish, medabot. This one had armor reminiscent to a gangster from an old movie, and at the ends of its fists were spiked knuckles, and Ikki didn't have to be a genius to know what they would be used for. The medabot looked about and scanned his surroundings. When he spied Ikki, he gave a dissatisfied huff.

"This is it? This is what the kid brought me out to face? Bah, what a waste!"

Ikki quirked a brow.

"Wait! You…You can talk?"

The medabot chuckled.

"Surprised, aren'cha? I was, too, at first. Frances here didn't look like much, but he and I have made quite a pair since I woke up on this miserable little mudball."

He paused, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, quit you're bellyaching! So I said your name; it's not like this kid is gonna be around long enough to repeat it."

It took a second for Ikki to realize that the medabot was communicating with the human inside. After taking a moment to wonder if this was what it looked like when he and Metabee talked, he slowly rose to his feet and began to tiptoe away. He figured that the two had gotten onto a sore subject, and if he could just stay as quiet as a mouse, then maybe he could…

 _CRACK!_

Ikki's heart stopped. He looked down to take note of the two pieces of the freshly stepped on twig, and he then looked back. The medabot was looking right at him, and he didn't appear to be happy.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know it's rude to walk off when a person is talking?"

Ikki didn't even think to honor his rhetorical question with a reply. He immediately took off in a mad sprint, making his way for the denser part of the park with the medabot chasing closely behind. One of the good things about this part was that it had a particularly dense group of trees in its center, fondly referred to as the Fortress of Wooditude by the local children. Ikki had never been crazy about the name, but right now he could use a fortress of some sort to hide in. As soon as he reached the thicket, he made his way for the nearest, most accessible tree he could find and clambered up it like a monkey. There he remained in one of the upper branches, daring only the smallest of breathes to pass through his lips. The medabot was below him now, casually strolling about while looking for his prey.

"C'mon, kid, don't make this any harder than it has to be!" he called. "Frances and I have other things to do today."

He paused for a moment.

"Oh, will you just get over it! Your name IS Frances. It's a good name! Why are you so embarrassed by it?"

He carried on and went off deeper into the fortress, and Ikki finally allowed himself to breath more freely. He was safe, for now, but he had to wonder how long he could stay up in this tree. His mom was probably this close to a total meltdown after what happened both last night and this morning, so he knew he couldn't stay up here for too long. If only he had a way to fight back.

 _Huh? Hey, what's going on?_

Ikki could have jumped out of his skin, and he then remembered Metabee. He angled his arm upwards so that Metabee could see his face, and he glared at the medabot.

"You sure took your sweet time, you worthless piece of junk! Where have you been?!"

Metabee made a face.

 _One, watch it! Two, not that it's any of your business, I was catching a couple of Zs. All this working out made me kinda listless._

Ikki decided to be angry about that later. The rusty hypocrite.

"Well, while you've been napping, I've been chased around a monster. Look!"

He angled his watch's face forward, and Metabee now had a clear view of Ikki's pursuer as he looked around the nearby tree trunks. Metabee's optics grew wide.

 _Woah! You weren't kidding! That's Banisher. I've never met him before, but I've heard of him. He's a big-time crime boss from back home._

"Why am I not surprised?" Ikki muttered rhetorically. "He isn't wild like Warbandit was. He and his medafighter, Baron Von Banish, seem made for one another. They think I've stolen money from them, but I've never even heard of either of them."

 _Well that's not good._ Metabee grumbled. _From what I heard, Banisher never allows a target to get away from him, misunderstanding or not. I hate to say it, kid, but your best bet may be to tap out and let me deal with this. I've kinda always wanted to take out a crime lord anyway._

"I'd love to switch out." Ikki said. "But I don't even know how we did it the first time. I haven't had a chance to really look this watch over."

Metabee looked down.

 _Well, I hope you figure it out. The big jerk is right under us._

Ikki followed his gaze, and he squealed with fright. Banisher was down on the ground looking back up at them. He could almost see his human half smiling from within. Banisher reared back one fist, and he smashed it against the side of the tree trunk. The entire tree shook madly, and Ikki seized a hold of his branch as he tried to hang on for dear life. However, fortune seemed to favor Ikki in that moment, for as he shook his fingers brushed against the ring surrounding his watch's face, turning it counterclockwise. The next thing he knew, there was an explosion of bright light.

….

Erika sprinted through the park like a man possessed. Ikki hadn't been home, but Chidori had said something about the park. She also seemed a bit upset, which was a bad sign. The young reporter couldn't wrap her head around why Ikki would come to the park alone, but she hoped dearly that it had nothing to do with that Baron Von Banish character. She stopped short to catch her breath, and she swept her gaze around her surroundings. She had already checked around the jungle gym, the bike trail, and even the softball fields, but her search had come up with nothing. The only place left to check, she deduced, would be the Fortress of Wooditude in the park's center. With some semblance of a plan, she made a beeline for the heart of the park.

…

Banisher had to take a step back when he heard something fall from the tree, but he was surprised to find that it wasn't that kid Ikki that had fallen out. Instead he came face to face with a yellow, beetle themed medabot that was packing serious heat. Metabee stretched his arms and rotated his shoulders, warding off any stiffness caused by the transformation.

"Yeah yeah! Metabee is back, baby, and I'm ready to meda-wreck some punks."

He looked up towards Banisher, and he raised one submachinegun as a sign of intimidation.

"So, you're that big, bad Banisher, eh? You seem to like picking on small kids. Why don't you try me on for size?"

Banisher wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He had suspected that he would meet another of his medabot brethren at some point, but he hadn't expected a scrawny weakling that that Ikki Tennryou kid to be bonded with one. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"You're a mouthy little tin can, ain't 'cha?" he said, once again resuming his air of menace. "So, what! If it's a brawl you're looking for, I'm more than willing to oblige!"

Metabee scoffed as he squared his shoulders.

"If that's what you want, then bring it! Let's robattle!"

" ** _THEN IT IS AGREED!_** "

Metabee seized up, and a he started to look about. He spotted the tree he and Ikki had been hiding in, and he couldn't believe his optics when he saw it spin about to reveal Mr. Referee's face inside a knothole. A moment later, a secret door opened, and the battle official stepped cleanly into view. Metabee gaped at him.

"SERIOUSLY?! How long were you in there?"

" ** _THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!_** " Mr. Referee declared boldly. " ** _LET IT BE KNOWN THAT A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE HAS BEEN DECLARED! THE BATTLE WILL BE DECIDED WHEN ONE MEDABOT CEASES FUNCTION! I, MR. REFEREE, SHALL REFEREE THIS ROBATTLE TO ENSURE NO ONE GETS HURT! MEDABOTS READY? RO-BATTLE!_** "

And thus, the battle was on. Metabee and Bansisher squared off against one another, slowly circling one another as they waited for one another to make the first move. Banisher eventually came to a stop, and he waved his hands as a taunt towards Metabee.

"Come, tough guy! Where was all that big talk from earlier? Show me what you got!"

Ikki sensed a rise in Metabee's tension, and he could tell that Banisher's words were working on him.

 _Be careful, Metabee._ he warned. _I've never seen a Banisher model medabot. I don't even know what its parts do._

"Don't tell me what to do, Ikki!" Metabee snapped. "I admit I've never fought Banisher before, but I'm not about to let this chump bad mouth me. Watch this!"

With a hearty shout, Metabee opened fire with his submachinegun. Banisher merely stood his ground and he raised his fists defensively. The blasts met their mark with pinpoint accuracy, and Banisher soon vanished in a cloud of smoke. Metabee lowered his weapon, threw back his head, and laughed.

"Ah, yeah! That's what you get! So much for big, bad Banisher."

Ikki groaned.

 _Eh, Metabee! You might want to look again._

The yellow medabot scowled, but he did look back, just to set the kids worries at ease. His victory soon wore away when he saw that the smoke had cleared, and Banisher was still standing. What's more, he didn't look even the slightest bit damaged, and, what's more, his knuckles were now glowing. Bansisher slowly moved his fists away from his face, and his optics started to shine brightly. Before Metabee could even understand what was going on, Banisher was suddenly upon him, striking Metabee hard in the chest with his glowing fists. The blow resulted in a near deafening explosion, and it sent Metabee sailing backwards into a tree. Ikki cried out in pain, and several alarms went off on his HUD.

 ***WARNING: Critical Damage Sustained!***

 **Head: Fifty percent damaged**

 **Left arm: Fifty percent damaged**

 **Right arm: Fifty percent damaged**

 **Legs: Fifty percent damaged**

Metabee groaned as he slowly got back to his feet, clutching his chest. Ikki was having a hard time catching his breath. He wasn't sure if anything was broken, but he was certain it was going to hurt in the morning…and perhaps for the rest of the week. Banisher was laughing, and he pointed a fist at Metabee.

"Didn't see that coming, didja punk? My knuckle guards can absorb energy based projectiles, like what you use in your flimsy little guns. Not only can I take what you dish out, but I can send it right back at you twice as hard. What's more, my head medapart expends a little of my own energy into my knuckles, giving me the added chance to land a critical hit. I would further explain the results, but I think you've already witnessed what I can do, first hand."

Metabee steadied himself against the side of the tree, and he shot off a glare at Banisher.

"I guess that explains why you were so big back home. I don't know many bots that still use physical ammunition."

He chuckled.

"Fortunately, I'm one of the exceptions from the rule. Missile launch!"

The seeker missiles fired from Metabee's head, and they went screaming through the air towards Banisher. Metabee looked on with smug confidence as he waited for certain victory. Banisher once again remained stalwart and still with his fists remaining at his sides. The missiles quickly closed in, and it looked like they were meet their mark.

Suddenly, Banisher raised both arms, and he grabbed the two missiles without fail.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Metabee exclaimed, his optics sparking wildly.

Banisher snickered deviously as the missiles' thrusters burned out. He then tossed the two projectiles aside where they landed harmlessly. Metabee was utterly stunned.

"Uh, Ikki. I think we're in trouble."

 _Are you familiar with the Earth term of "DUH"?_ Ikki shot back irritably. _I told you not to just jump into this, but no! You don't want to listen me!_

"Well I'm listening to you now, aren't I?" Metabee roared. "Look, I am completely out of ideas here. My guns are useless, and he stopped my missiles cold. Don't you got something that can back me up?"

Ikki hummed thoughtfully. Metabee sounded genuinely desperate. He couldn't help but feel like it was that karma thing the man that gave him the medawatch was talking about, but he would celebrate it later. As best as he could tell, attacking Banisher head on would be fruitless with those knuckles. Thus, that meant that his backside would be his weakspot. Unfortunately, as a grappling type medabot, Banisher was no doubt well aware of this fact. What they needed was some kind of unexpected strategy. Something Banisher couldn't see coming.

 _It's too bad we don't have Warbandit's Tension-Up medapart. If we did, we could just outflank him with speed rather than brute force._

Just then, Ikki's HUD whirred to life, and an image of the said medapart appeared.

_ _Medapart detected!_ _ chimed a voice. _ _Would you like to switch? __

Ikki blinked. Switch medaparts? What was it talking about?

 _Uh, yes?_

_ _Acknowledged! __ the voice declared. _ _Initializing! __

Bansisher was slowly moving in to finally finish off Metabee, but he stopped short when the yellow medabot's head suddenly began to glow brightly. The beetle helm vanished, and for a brief moment Bnaisher was treated to the silly image of Ikki's head on Metabee's body. A quick instant later, Metabee was now outfitted with a lion's mane themed helmet. With control returned to him, he screamed.

"Gaaaah! What the bot just happened? Ikki! What! Did! You! Do?! My face, my beautiful face!"

Ikki was equally stunned and confused, but a new set of parameters revealed that Metabee was, indeed, newly outfitted with Warbandit's head. Slowly, a smile began to creep along his mouth.

 _Don't worry._ he assured him. _This is just part of my special strategy._

Metabee took a moment to consider this, and he began to piece together what Ikki had planned.

"Yeah-yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about."

Banisher took a step back, and he shot a pleading look towards Mr. Referee.

"Hey, Ref, where's the red flag? There's no way that was a legal move."

" ** _On the contrary!_** " Mr. Referee proclaimed. " ** _Neither side declared any specific rules for this battle, and thus I have deemed it as a free-for-all robattle! Both sides are free to switch out any medaparts that they choose!_** "

Banisher began to feel a headache forming, as well as a rising tide of dread.

"B-b-but…I don't HAVE any other medaparts!"

Mr. Referee turned his back to him.

" ** _That…is not my problem! The battle will now continue!_** "

Banisher could hear Metabee chuckling, and he looked back to see steam rushing out of his head as the Tension-Up medapart started to do its thing.

"It's time!" Metabee said coolly as he took a runner's starting position. "To kiss your bot goodbye!"

He took off, and he vanished in a blur. Bansiher began to whirl about madly trying to guard off any attacks, but Metabee was moving far too quickly. Banisher couldn't even track his movements. Suddenly, he felt a stinging shock at his back, and he heard Frances freaking out about his head part being damaged. He spun around, but he was struck again in the back. Everywhere he turned, Metabee was already one step ahead and ready to fire. After another successful volley of shots, Banisher cut loose with a mad cry.

"Coward! Come out and face me!"

"Wish granted."

Banisher looked up, and there he was. Metabee was leaning against a tree trunk, looking all smug and snarky. Banisher visibly shook with obvious rage. He had all but forgotten about the money, and right now he didn't care. This bright yellow jerk had disrespected him in a way no one should have been able to, and he was about to make sure he would never disrespect him again.

"I'm gonna smash you into paperclips!"

He charged at Metabee with both fists raised and ready to strike. Metabee couldn't help but smirk, and he pulled something out from behind his back.

"Think fast!"

He tossed the thing at Banisher, whom caught it and screeched to a stop. His optics widened when he realized that it was one of the discarded missiles Metabee had shot at him a little while ago, and he shuddered at the sound of Metabee cocking his submachinegun.

"Buh-bye now!" Metabee crowed, and he opened fire.

KABOOM!

And just like that, it was over. Banisher collapsed onto his face, and his medal popped out of his back.

" ** _FUNCTION CEASE!_** " Mr. Referee proclaimed. " ** _THE WINNER IS METABEE!_** "

Metabee snatched up Banisher's medal, and he raised it high in the air in a victory pose.

"Dude, I rock."

On the inside, Ikki was breathing a long sigh of relief.

 _That was horrible. If it weren't for the fact that we could change medaparts, we would've lost that battle for sure._

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." Metabee said. "Besides, we got the medal, and we won. Not a bad day's training if I do say so myself."

There came a moan, and Metabee spotted Baron Von Banish slowly rising up from his spot on the ground. He seemed dazed and confused, and he had lost his hat. When he spotted Banisher's medal in Metabee's fingers, his eyes went wide, and he rushed up at the medbot grabbing for the medal.

"Give that back! It's mine! It belongs to me!"

Metabee was momentarily taken aback by the boy's desperation, but then he began to become angry. He grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt, and he yanked him down so that he was looking him in the face.

"You're a bully!" he hissed as he waved a fist in his face. "You think just cause you're bigger than other people, you can just do whatever you want and get whatever you want. Well, let me tell you something. I ain't gonna stand for it. If I ever catch you beating up on somebody else, you better believe that I'm gonna lay a beating on you. This roughing up business of yours, it's over, and you can kiss your medabot goodbye!"

He tossed him down and then turned his back to him.

"Now beat it…Frances."

Baron Von Banish watched him go, unable to do anything in retaliation. He felt small, feeble even, and he could literally see all of his future conquests just walking away. With his lower lip stuck out and the beginnings of tears trailing down his eyes, he got up to his feet and started to run away, openly weeping with each step. Metabee stopped short just long to listen to the sounds of victory, and he continued on his way, flipping Banisher's medal as he went.

"Man, that felt good. Nothing like giving a big crook his just deserts, eh Ikki?"

He waited for a reply, no doubt expecting to be showered in praises for saving the boy's scrawny butt, but nothing ever came. Instead, Ikki remained silent, his mind racing as he considered everything that had happened within the space of this morning.

"Hey, you listening to me? If it weren't for me, they'd be looking for your body at the bottom of a river. A little gratitude would be appreciated."

 _Huh?_ Ikki said with a start. _Oh, sorry about that, Metabee. I've just got a lot on my mind._

"Oh?" Metabee said, sounding interested. "What's up?"

 _Well, didn't you find it weird that the guy had a medal_ _ **and**_ _a watch? Particularly a watch like what those rubber robbo guys were using?_

Metabee hummed thoughtfully, but he kept quiet as Ikki continued.

 _Then there's that bit from when we switched medaparts. One of the things people tend to do with the collectible sets is to give away a medapart if they lose a fight. I wasn't expecting that to carry over with actual robattles, but even so that still begs the question of where they actually came from. Who makes them? Why do they just give them away? Why do they let creeps like that Baron Von Banish guy have access to them?_

Metabee hummed thoughtfully, coming to a complete stop as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Frankly, Ikki, I ain't got a clue. Nothing has made sense since I came to this planet, but even I can tell that something is going on behind the scenes. Maybe…maybe whatever that light was that brought us all here…maybe…"

He trailed off as his thoughts began to tumble without during. Ikki was beginning to wonder if the medabot was having some sort of major malfunction, when suddenly Ikki was himself again and Metabee was back as a hologram on his watch.

 _Ikki_ , he began, his tone carrying a hint of concern, _I think from now on we need to be a bit more careful. I know you don't like lying to your mom, but it may be best that she never finds out about me. In fact, the less people that get involved with all this, the better. I don't really know what's going on, but I have a feeling that all of my problems may be connected to whoever is behind all this. Do you understand_?

Ikki stared blankly at the hologram, and he couldn't help but feel a little worried. The normally stoic medabot sounded genuinely spooked, and that was more than enough of a sign that he should take his advice.

"Sure thing, Metabee. Whatever you say."

Metabee nodded.

 _Good man. Come on, let's get you home. I think we might of freaked your mom out a bit when we left, and I think you've done that enough for one lifetime._

Ikki withheld the urge to say that the situation was mostly his fault, and instead he started to make his way towards the bus stop. However, unknown to the two of them, there every action was being watched and photographed. Erika put down her camera, and she excitedly watched Ikki leave. In her hands, within this very camera her dad had given her for her birthday, was no doubt the biggest scoop in the history of journalism, and, what made it all better, was that her best friend was at the center of it all and primed for an interview. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't wait to dive in and find it all out for herself.


	6. Episode 6: Worth Fighting For part 1

Episode 6: Worth Fighting For: Part 1

Samantha and the screws were walking high that Monday morning as they made their way up into the school yard. She was feeling particularly proud of herself, and she couldn't help but smile a wicked smile.

"Breathe it in, boys." she cooed while taking in a deep breath of air. "That's the smell of a school where in Ikki Tenryou no longer exists. It's a wonderful smell."

Spyke took in a deep breath, and then he started to cough.

"It don' sbell good to be." he wheezed while pinching his nose. "I thind we're stan'in' downwin' da dumpster."

Samantha shot him an irritated look, but she decided it would be better just to let him off.

"Even you aren't going to ruin this for me, Spyke. The Big Cheese will no doubt of taken care of that little shrimp and put him out of my misery. It's gonna be a good day, boys, and there ain't a thing anyone or anything can do to spoil my…"

She was cut short when she bumped into something. She hadn't been paying attention to where she had been walking, and it seemed that she had bumped into another student.

"Hey, move it runt!"

The student turned to face her, and now she and Ikki were now looking one another in the eye. They stayed frozen while staring at each other for a decent couple of minutes, and then Ikki finally broke the silence by screaming at the top of his lungs and then started sprinting for the school's front doors. Samatha didn't give chase, her eyes glued to the door and Ikki's vanishing figure. Both Sloan and Spyke were wearing horrified expressions as they exchanged glances.

"Sloan?"

"Yeah, Spyke."

"I don't think this is going to be a very good day."

…..

Ikki didn't dare to stop running until he reached the second floor of the school and skidding to a stop in front of his locker. He leaned his back up against it, and he gave himself a moment to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat. He then heard the sound of chuckling, and he raised his wrist so that Metabee was in clear view.

"It's not funny, you jerk."

" _It is pretty funny_." Metabee giggled. " _I didn't think humans could scream that loud. Thought you were gonna crack the screen of the watch there for a moment_."

Ikki snorted.

"Well, if you had to deal with someone like Samantha on a regular basis, you wouldn't think it so funny. That girl can make someone like that Banisher creep from the other day look like a kitten."

Metabee scoffed.

" _I don't have a clue what a kitten is, but give me a break_."

The hologram then cocked his head, and he studied Ikki carefully.

" _You know, I think I've finally figured out what your problem is. You have absolutely no selfworth. If you want that Samantha kid to leave you alone, don't run. Just stand up to her and fight back_."

Ikki huffed at that.

"That's easy for you to say." he retorted. "You've got three-inch armor plating and laser canons."

" _True._ " Metabee consented. " _But I didn't always. Even then, I didn't let people push me around. You shouldn't either."_

Ikki just rolled his eyes, and he turned and undid the combination to his locker.

"The last thing I need to do is start picking fights." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Between my own personal issues and this medabot stuff that's been popping up, lately, I'm amazed that I haven't gone crazy, yet."

Metabee just shrugged and shook his head.

" _Whatever, kid. It's your life. But, sooner or later, you'll realize that I'm right._ "

"Sure, I will." Ikki replied with another eyeroll. "And maybe Bigfoot and the abominable snowman will come along and help me out, too."

He slammed his locker shut, and he spun about to make his way to class.

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ****Without warning, Ikki's retinas were assaulted by a bright light. Doing his best to rub out the glare, Ikki could soon see Erika standing in front of him with her camera held up to her eye. She lowered it, and Ikki could now see that she was smiling a very sweet smile. The first sign that something was amiss.

"Heya, Ikki." she greeted warmly. "Have a good weekend?"

Ikki wasn't entirely certainly what was going on, but he decided to play along and smile.

"Yeah, it was ok. What's up?"

Erika's smile widened.

"Straight to the point. That's what I've always liked about you, Ikki. But I digress. I just thought you might like these pictures I took a couple of days ago."

She reached into the pocket on the front of her pink overalls, and she produced a small wad of photographs, which she proceeded to hand to Ikki. The boy accepted them, and he looked them over. A visible shudder raced through him when he recognized the telltale features of Metabee and Banisher duking it out in the park. He flipped to the next one to see Metabee shooting his lasers, the next was when Banisher punched him into a tree, but the third was perhaps the most terrifying image of all. It was a picture of Ikki himself when he was switching out Metabee's helmet. Erika leaned forward just enough so that she could see the picture herself.

"You know, I think that's my favorite one of the bunch."

The next thing Erika knew, Ikki had shoved her into a janitor's closet, and he locked the door behind them. When he was certain that they wouldn't be disturbed, Ikki fixed the girl with the most serious expression he could muster.

"Erika," he began, "we need to have a serious talk."

"I'll say!" the girl replied, practically shaking with glee. "I mean, this is the scoop of a lifetime, and to think that it was little old me that got it first! So how do you want to do that interview? Should we do it right here? Oh, I wish I hadn't of forgot my video camera at the house! Written interviews are fine, but videos can be edited for an added kick and provide much better…"

"THERE'S NOT GONNA BE AN INTERVIEW!" Ikki bellowed.

Erika jumped back. In all her life, she had never known Ikki to raise his voice, especially not to her. The boy's face was mired with a mixture of straight up anger, irritation, and even a dash of fear.

"Erika," he began again, "let me make this very clear. You can't tell anyone about what you saw. You must keep it to yourself."

Erika stared at him with shock.

"Keep-keep it to myself." she stammered, dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me? Ikki, this has to have something to do with that Medabots live show my dad was telling me about. I start getting the scoop now, it might just be the scoop that gets my editorial career going. Why on earth would I keep it to myself?"

"Because it's so much more than that!" Ikki insisted. "I can't explain everything. Heck, I don't even understand everything. There's these badguys in black running around, and this weird masked guy stealing medals. They're dangerous, Erika, I'm sure of it. You could get seriously hurt, or worse!"

Erika placed her hands on her hips, and she offered Ikki a pout.

"Is that so? Well, if that's the case, then that only gives me more reason to react. If there's something insidious going on, then the public has a right to know."

"Erika, I mean it!" Ikki snapped, this time putting much more menace into his voice. "I will not let you publish this story!"

Just then, the bell signaling the end of first period began to ring, and the faint sound of the many kids in the school changing classes could be heard. Erika flashed Ikki a smirk.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, bucko!"

With that, Erika shoved Ikki into a stack of mops, unlocked the door, and then went racing into the crowd of students. By the time Ikki righted himself and made it out of the closet, Erika was long gone, and the crowd was soon dispersed. Ikki felt a rush of panic course through him, and he thought long and hard on where the girl could have gone. Then, it hit him.

"The computer lab! It's the only place where she could work on her story!"

He took off down the hall at breakneck speed, but he didn't get very far. Something grabbed him by the back of his collar, and it dragged him back. Ikki looked up to see a middle-aged man in a track suit, and he didn't appear to be too happy.

"Late for class again, I see, Mr. Tennryou." the man growled in a gravelly voice.

Ikki gulped.

"C-c-coach Mountain! Nice to see you, this morning. I promise you, I was just on my way to class, but…"

"Promises! Promises! Promises!" Coach Moutain barked indignantly. "You keep swinging, but it never gets you to first base! If you ask me, you lack some serious discipline, and I'm just the guy to whip you into shape. Come on! You've got a date with the school's race track."

He started to drag Ikki away, and the boy was powerless to resist. As he was being carted off, he could only wonder what else was going to go wrong today.

….

"I just can't believe it!" Samantha bellowed for the umpteenth time.

All three of the Screws gang were still standing in the school courtyard with Samantha trembling in absolute rage. Both Spyke and Sloan remained behind her and out of her line of sight.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Samantha went on. "There's just no way that a wimp like Ikki Tennryou could have survived an encounter with the big cheese? It defies logic on a number of levels! It just makes me wanna kill someone!"

Spyke and Sloan exchanged glances, and Sloan raised his hands for a game of rock, paper, scisors.

"Oh, no you don't!" Spyke hissed. "I had to do it last time. You talk to her for a change. You could use the lines."

Ssloan groaned, and then he slowly made his way closer to his still furious boss.

"Y'know, Samantha," he said in a coaxing tone, "it's quite possible that the guy just didn't find Ikki. After all, it's a pretty big city to find just one random person."

Samantha wheeled about on him, but instead of rage she looked on him with a very serious expression. She motioned for Spyke to move closer, and she dropped her voice to whisper.

"You would think that, wouldn't ya?" she asked rhetorically. "But that's not the case. I've actually tried hiding from him before, wore a disguise and everything, and he still found me in time for his usual cut of our gains."

 _That would explain why the boss was wearing a wig and a beard that one time._ Spyke thought to himself.

"I can only guess that he's got connections in the city." Samantha went on. "That's how I know that he must've found him, which only ticks me off cause there's no way Ikki could have beaten someone like Baron Von Banish. I just don't get what happened."

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself." Sloan suddenly said. "Ain't that him over there?"

Samantha bolted upright, and she followed Sloan's outstretched finger. Sure enough, the hulking figure of Baron Von Banish skulking his way around the side of the school. The trio exchanged glances, and then they quickly went after him. The search eventually brought them to the roof of the school. Taking refuge at the stairs, Samantha and the Screws watched the scene unfold. Baron Banish was talking to a short figure dressed in black spandex and black sunglasses. It should also be noted that he was sucking on a blue pacifier.

"You gotta give me another one!" wailed Bansih, whom no longer possessed the strong façade that Samantha had been used to. "Nobody takes me seriously anymore! You gotta give me another one!"

The short figure pushed his sunglasses back into their proper place, and he sighed deeply.

"Look, Frances," he said in a tired tone, "I've told you already. For the umpteenth time, I cannot give you another medal. It's just not doable."

"Don't say that!" Banish suddenly proclaimed, snatching the shorter figure off the ground and shaking him madly. "I'm nothing without one of those medals! You hear me, nothing!"

The smaller boy scowled, and he kicked Banish hard in the chin to release himself. Baron stumbled onto his back, and the shorter figure towered over him.

"Will you calm down?!" he said scathingly. "It's for your own good, anyway. That was the only medal we had that was compatible with you, and, after seeing what happened to Sea Slug the other day, it will be better for everyone's health if we just reclaim your medal from this Wicky Den Ryu guy!"

Samantha's ears perked at that, and her mouth welled into a wide smile.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" she called out.

Spyke and Sloan jerked about, and they stared at Samantha.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Spyke squeaked.

"Can it, Spyke!" Samantha hissed. "I smell a golden opportunity on the wind."

Stepping out into the open, Samantha made her way over to the two thugs, much to the surprise of Baron Von Banish. As Samantha drew closer, he stood in her path and tried to look menacing.

"What are you doing here, Samantha?" he growled. "You had better have my money this time! That Tennryou kid didn't have it."

Samantha didn't offer him a reply, instead shoving him aside and making her way over to his shorter companion. At a first glance, the small fry didn't look like much, but Samantha detected authority in the eyes behind the shades, and it made her interested.

"Name's Samatha." she said with her hands on her hips. "I'm the leader of the Screws Gang, and I happen to be in charge of this place. I hear that you guys got a grudge against Ikki."

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she raised one fist.

"I want in."

Ever since she had come out of hiding, the short figure had been studying Samantha with clear intrigue, and she was already making a good first impression.

"Beautiful and ferocious." he said with a little bow. "I like the cut of your jib, Miss Samantha. My name is Shrimpy Lippowitz, but you can just call me Shrimplips. Like you, I am part of a gang, though my organization is by all means much larger and possesses more resources. We're always looking for fresh talent off the streets, and you my dear seem to be hitting all the right cues."

Samantha allowed herself a moment to soak up all of his praise, and then her face fell into a more serious expression.

"It's appreciated, Shrimpy, but I could really care less. All I want is some payback from that jerk, Ikki, and, if you can give me that, you get the Screws."

"WHAT?!" Spyke exploded.

Before Sloan could stop him, he went racing out of their hiding place, knocked Baron Banish onto his backside, and then went kneeling at Samantha's feet to beg.

"Boss, please, think about what you're doing!" he pleaded. "I don't like the looks of this guy, and we could get into some serious trouble if we were to go along with him."

Samantha replied with a scoff, and shoved him aside.

"That's a sacrifice you'll just have to be willing to make." she stated simply. She looked back to Shrimplips. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get him!"

Shrimplips shook his head.

"Don't be so eager, my dear tigress. It just so happens that this Ikki fellow is in possession of a valuable item I would like to retrieve. Two of them, in fact, and they are quite fragile and irreplaceable. What's more, were we to enact anything here, it would no doubt provide witnesses and the police, both of which I would like to avoid. We will need to set a trap for him, and that will require some bait. Do you know of anything, or better yet anyone, that he holds dear? Something he would do anything in order to protect it?"

Samantha didn't have to think very hard on that one, and she couldn't help but smile as she considered the possibilities. Two helpings of revenge for the price of one. It really was going to be a good day.

…..

The computer lab was completely empty, and that was just the way Erika liked it. She was running the risk of running through Coach Mountain's boot camp for skipping numerous classes, but this story was more than deserving of the pain. Her mind was almost dancing with the thoughts of want it would mean for her when this story hit the papers. She was about to become the youngest journalist in all of Tokyo, Japan, and it would start with this simple, little paper. However, she had encountered one of the writing world's most dangerous foes: writer's block.

It never failed. Even on Erika's good days, it took her at least three hours to come up with just a title for her work. It was so frustrating, too, because it all came together so well in her head. The way the facts came together was like linking up the stars in a constellation, and when it all came together it was the more beautiful than a Mozart symphony. But, every time she had to put pen to paper, there was nothing but a big white screen of nothing sitting in front of her eyes. So, here she was, sitting in her computer chair and staring at the blank computer screen with her arms folded and wearing an angry grimace.

"Come on, think!" she grumbled to herself, tapping her forehead a few times hoping that it would stimulate her thoughts. "You know the story. Just write it out; it's not that hard."

She tilted back a bit in her seat, and she closed her eyes as she fell into deep thought.

"Maybe I should have gotten that interview from Ikki." she mused aloud. "He sure seemed to get bent out of shape when I brought it all up, though. Heh, he's probably just being paranoid. If it's got anything to do with that medabot show dad mentioned, then how dangerous could it all be? I mean, it's not like some goon is gonna sneak up behind us and stuff us into burlap sacks."

It's safe to say that the irony of what happened next was not lost on Erika. Just as she was opening her eyes again, a burlap sank went over her head, and she was forcefully yanked out of her chair.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with fright. "What's going on? Let me out of this thing! Help!"

Spyke was chewing nervously on his fingernails as Sloan tied the open end of the bag into a knot, and then slung the bound Erika over his shoulder.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" he blubbered. "We're gonna get in so much trouble, here! I can't believe we're doing this!"

Sloan quickly hushed him with a finger to his lips, and he motioned for the door. Quietly and quickly, the duo and their captive made their way out of the computer lab and towards the stairs just as the bells for the next period began to ring.

….

 _Ikki, I owe you an apology. That Mountain guy really is nuts! Same goes for your other teahers, too._

Metabee was referring, of course, to the overly excessive workout that Ikki had been put through. For nearly two whole hours, the boy had been running laps non-stop around the school's race track. His only saving grace was when one of Ikki's teachers had arrived to escort him to his next class, but not before he gave him an exhaustingly long lecture about skipping class. By the time school had let out, Ikki was tired beyond words, and he just wanted to go home and take a nap. Unfortunately, there was still a small matter he had to take care of.

"Now where the heck did Erika get to." he grumbled to himself. "She wasn't in the computer lab, and I didn't see her back in art class."

 _Uh, Ikki._ Metabee suddenly piped up.

"Not now, Metabee!" Ikki shot back. "I'm trying to think. My best bet would be that she went straight home to edit her work."

 _Ikki._ Metabee called again.

"Be quiet, Metabee! It's too bad Erika doesn't have a medawatch. I could use mine to send her a text and try to find her. If only she had just…"

 ** _IKKI!_** Metabee screamed, and at last he had the boy's undivided attention.

"What, Metabee? What could you possibly have to say that is more important that what's going on right now?"

Metabee pointed a finger.

 _Frances is back._

Ikki froze, and he now realized that he had been completely surrounded by a dark shadow. Looking up very slowly, he could now see the towering figure of Baron Von Banish leering down on him. Ikki went staunch still within the behemoth's stare, and he could nothing but quiver and quake as Banish reached into one of his coat's pockets. When pulled his hand back out, Ikki flinched, but he relaxed when he saw it was just a folded-up piece paper he was holding. In a rather unceremonious fashion, he shoved the paper into Ikki's chest, turned about, and then walked off without another word. Both human and medabot watched him walk away, each exchanging glances as they tried to make sense of what just happened. At last, it was Metabee that broke the silence.

 _That was…weird._

Ikki nodded, and he looked down to the folded-up piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it, discovering it was some kind of note. His eyes slowly grew wide as he skimmed through a couple of lines, and he began to tremble and his breath began to come out in short, ragged bursts. Metabee took note of the boy's sudden change, and he became concerned.

 _Ikki, speak to me!_ he pleaded. _What is it? What does it say?_

Ikki extended his arms as far as he could, acting as though the paper were made of something toxic, and then, with his voice cracking every other word, he began to read.

 _Dear Ikki Tennryou,_

 _You don't know us, but we know about you, and you have something we want. We hereby demand that bring both of the medabot medals in your possession and bring them to the warehouse down at the docks. What's more, should you decide not to obey our demands, we have a hostage: you little reporter friend, Erika. If you want her back, you will meet us at the spot stated earlier. We hope to see you very soon._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _THE RUBBER ROBBO GANG_

 _P.S._

 _You are to come alone. If we so much as smell a cop in the vicinity of the rendezvous point, you will never see Erika again! Clock is ticking, kid!_

When Ikki finished, he dropped the paper and remained stark still. His eyes had become like dinner plates, his skin had waxed pale, and he had broken out into a cold sweat. He just stood there as the fear raced through his body, and the bile formed in his throat. Metabee, on the other hand, was quite livid.

 _Dang, those rubber freaks!_ he snarled and hissed. _This is all my fault! I shoulda wasted them when I had the chance. Well, we're not gonna let them get away with this, aren't we Ikki? When I get my hands on those latex wearing weirdos, I swear I'm gonna…_

Metabee fell silent when he got a better look at the boy's face. In truth, he looked like death warmed over, and the only movement he made was a constant shivering. He didn't look so good, and Metabee suddenly wasn't feeling so confident.

Suddenly, Ikki threw his hands to the sides of his face, threw his head back, and cried out, "I can't take this anymore!"

He looked about for somewhere to hide, and he spotted one of the school's many bushes that lined the front wall. He quickly rushed over to the nearest one, diving inside and curling up into a little ball. It was a small fit, but it was decent enough fit. There, Ikki remained, though now he was openly crying and moaning. From his spot on the medawatch, Metabee was at a loss for words. He was a battle-hardened warrior, not a babysitter. So, he wasn't really equipped to deal with emotional situations, especially when it came to childen. He waited for a couple of moments as Ikki continued to despair, and then he tried to talk the boy down.

 _Heya, buddy. You ok?_

Ikki's neck suddenly snapped upward, and he stared at the medabot incredulously.

"Am I ok? **AM I OK**?! What kind of stupid question is that, you worthless hunk of junk? I've been bonded to a psycho robot with a serious attitude problem! I've been forced to fight into two robattles, and I've nearly been killed in both encounters! Now I find out that my best friend has been captured by a mob of mad men, and you ask me if I'm ok?! **WHAT DO YOU THINK**?"

He lowered his face again, and he did his best to fight off a fresh barrage of sniffles and tears.

"I'm only ten years old." he moaned pitifully. "I shouldn't have to be dealing with stuff like this. Why does everyone have to pick on me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Metabee didn't have an answer for that, and, what's more, he couldn't help but feel guilty about the boy's plight. In a way, he felt a bit guilty for the kid's troubles, but he knew that there wasn't much he could do about it. He hadn't asked to come to this planet, after all, nor did he want that poor girl Erika to be caught in the crossfire. But that didn't change the fact that Ikki was in way over his head, and there now lay an incredibly hard choice ahead of him. With that all in mind, Metabee took a deep breathe, and he clenched his fists tightly.

 _Ikki, look at me._

His tone surprised the boy. Over the past few days since they had met, Metabee had only spoken to Ikki with sarcastic annoyance, or a militaristic shout. This time, however, his words were much more tender, and his tone conveyed understanding and kindness. Ikki looked up again to Metabee, and he noted that the medabot's overall features had softened, thought he still maintained a serious expression.

 _Ikki_ , the medabot repeated in an even voice. _I'm about to tell you something personal; something I haven't even shared with my closest of friends._

Ikki remained perfectly silent, and Metabee could see that he had his full attention.

 _It all started several years ago_ , he began pensively. _It was my first day in the Medafighter CORP, and I thought of myself as something special. Not many graduated the accademy as young as I was, back then, and I was amped for my first mission. But reality is much harsher than fiction. Me and my squad got pinned down by a squad of some really bad medabots. In the thick of the battle, my wingman Kintaro got separated from us, and he was cornered. I saw that he was in trouble. I could have saved him and we could have fought our way to safety._

Metabee's shoulders sagged.

 _But I didn't. Actual combat was more horrific than I had ever expected, and, in the end, I ran away like a coward, only content with saving my hide. When backup had finally arrived, and drove off the criminals, I went back to where I had saw Kintaro, and what I found tore at my soul. All that was left was Kintaro's organic partner, and at his feet was Kintaro's medal, which had been reduced to nothing more than a molten piece of slag; he was gone._

Ikki couldn't help but stare in wonder at Metabee's diminutive form. Gone was the usually stalwart, smug, and confident medabot, and in his place was a more humble, spiritually broken fellow. The shadow of the past still seemed to be wrapped around the beetle medabot's heart, and it showed Ikki that Metabee was a more complex individual than he had given him credit for.

 _It…it still hurts, ya know._ Metabee went on, his voice going soft. _I never did find the jerk that did him in, but that doesn't really matter in the end. I shouldn't have run. I should have gone back and helped. The thing is, Kintaro would have lived if he had of just jettisoned his medal and abandoned his partner, but he didn't. It was because he understood what I had only just learned that day: it's never wrong to do the right thing. Kintaro knew that he had a job to do, and he wasn't going let his partner suffer because he was afraid._

He looked deeply into Ikki's eyes, and he offered a small nod.

 _Look, kid. This is serious me talking to you. Right now, you've got a very important choice to make. First, you could go home, call the local law enforcement, tell them what's going on, and then hide under your bed. It'll be alright. I won't judge, and any that did would be a liar. But here's the thing, you were chosen. Whether you like it or not, the responsibility was placed upon you. I know that you're a kid and that it's not fair, but that's just how it is. Now, Erika needs you, and there's no telling what could happen to her if you just walk away. However, whatever you decide to choose, I want you to know that I'll back you up. Medabot's honor._

Ikki lowered his arm, and he allowed his thoughts to run rampant. His first thoughts were, naturally, about how unfair the whole situation. He was only ten, so he shouldn't have to be dealing with this. This was a matter for the police, and he should just call them and get it over with. But, then again, there was Erika herself. While she may have been a bit pushy at times with her reporter business-she had made him dress up like a girl once for a lead-she was still his best friend. She had been there for him through all of the hard times, especially when his dad had first been laid off. She had always had his back, and now, as unfair as it seemed, he knew in his heart that it was his turn. So, he pushed himself up, stepped out of the bush, and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what's going to happen," he said. "But I can't let the Rubber Robbo Gang get away with this."

He looked to Metabee.

"Can I count on you to help me with this?"

Metabee's personality did a quick one-eighty, and he pumped his fists in the air with excited anticipation.

 _Yeah, yeah! That's what I wanted to hear! We're gonna make a hero out of you yet, Ikki!_

The boy couldn't help but smile at the encouraging words, and then he took off for the bus stop, and, beyond that, what would certainly be the biggest fight of his life.

"But I won't let that stop me." Ikki grunted through gritted teeth. "I will save Erika, no matter what. So ready or not, Rubber Bozos, here we come!"


	7. Episode 7: Worth Fighting For part 2

Chapter 7: Worth Fighting For: Part 2

Henry hated his job. The hours were horrid, the customers were rude, and, worst of all, the head manager was a real nag.

"Henry, take out the garbage!"

"Henry, stop flirting with the women customers!"

"Henry, stop falling asleep behind the counter!"

Blah blah blah! It was almost enough to make Henry quit. Unfortunately, given his currently lacking resume, he knew he wouldn't be able to find a job any better than he had now, which meant that he was stuck as a minimum-wage slave for the time being.

The only real saving grace was the hiring of Fuyuki Tenryou. Henry had been a long-term friend of the family, and it was no secret that he respected the Tenryou patriarch immensely. Without question, Fuyuki was one of the most intelligent, most generous souls that Henry had ever met, and that really showed in his work ethic. Within the first few hours of his first day in the little minimart, the man had memorized every detail and aspect of the products they sold, properly organized them, and even wrote up a spreadsheet to be used as a point of reference for the other employees. Call it eccentric, but it didn't stop Fuyuki from giving one hundred percent to his job. He was a man out to provide for his family, and it filled Henry with pride to watch him run about the store, helping customers with that big smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

As for Henry himself, it gave him a bit more breathing room since his boss was no longer breathing down his neck as hard. "Happy customers, happy manager," Henry would often recite. He still hated working at this run down old shack, but he figured that there could be worse places to work. He tossed a look at the clock on the wall, and he noticed that four o'clock had rolled on by.

"Hey, Mr. Tenryou!" he called. "I'm gonna take my break now."

Fuyuki looked up from his work, and he offered the teen a nod.

"Sure thing, Henry. Have fun."

Henry couldn't help but smile, and he welcomed the genuine kindness for a change. He then undid the shop apron that qualified for a uniform, and he made his way out through the back door. He found his scooter where he had left it, parked next to the dumpster with his helmet hanging on one of the handlebars. However, he was surprised to see that the seat was currently occupied by none other than the youngest of the Tenryou family, Ikki. The boy was sitting there with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face, as though he had been waiting for a long time. There was also a troubled glint shining in his eyes, as though the boy was on his way to shake hands with the grim reaper. It unnerved Henry a little.

"Hey, bucko." he said with a small wave. "You looking for your dad? He's back inside."

Ikki looked up, and he fixed Henry with a very serious expression. One that was far too intense for a ten-year-old.

"Actually," Ikki replied, his voice low and controlled, "I'm here for you, Henry. You're on break right now, right?"

Henry's brow slowly rose.

"Yes. I'm off duty for the next hour. Why do you ask?"

Ikki hopped off of the scooter, and he took a deep breathe before he continued.

"I don't know any easier way of saying this, so I'll just say it. Can you please drive me down to the docks?"

Henry's brows had now gone into a full Spock, and his jaw plopped wide open with surprise. He began to stutter and stammer as he looked for the words to say, though little else than unintelligible blabber made its way past his lips. After a couple more minutes of mumbling, he finally found his voice again.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

Ikki quickly shushed him, his eyes straining towards the minimart's back door. When nobody came out, he looked back to Henry.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but this is really important."

Henry continued to stare at the boy like he had grown a second head, and his own was spinning with confusion and suspicion. He then recalled how he had found the boy last week after a run in with the Screws, and he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"That's kinda a tall order to ask, bud. Forgive me for being curious, but you wouldn't happen to be in any kind of trouble, would you?"

Ikki shriveled up like he had been bitten, and he began to nervously tap the tips of his index fingers together.

"I…can't tell you that."

Now Henry was convinced that something was wrong.

"Ikki, we're bros. You know that, right? If you're in trouble, you can come to me about it. If it's the Screws again, then just tell me and I will…"

"It's not the Screws!" Ikki suddenly exclaimed.

Henry fell silent, and he stared at the boy intently. He was shivering with fright, and his fists were so tightly clenched that his knuckles were turning purple. He could also see small tears forming in the corner of the boy's eyes. Whatever was bothering him was eating him up inside, but the kid seemed content to deal with the pain rather than reveal it to Henry.

"Henry," the boy started again, his tone calmer. "I want to tell you. Believe me, I really, really do. But I can't! This is something I have to deal with on my own, but I can't get there by myself. That's why I need your help. I can't go to my parents, heaven knows they wouldn't let me go through with it, and the police wouldn't be able to help. I promise to be careful, but I really need your help. You're the only one I can turn to."

Henry placed a hand to the bridge of his nose, and he fell silent as he thought it over. He meant it when he had said that he would help Ikki out of any jam, but this wasn't anything like he would have expected. It sounded as though Ikki had gotten involved in something intensely shady, and the idea of leaving a kid as young as he was to deal with it alone sounded like the worst possible thing he could do. Then again, he also knew that Ikki wasn't an idiot. He wasn't a grade A student by any means, but he had enough common sense not to stick his nose where it didn't belong. That could only mean that he really didn't have any choice in the matter, which did little to settle Henry's conscience. At last, he threw his hands up in the air, and he snatched his helmet off of his scooter's handlebars.

"I must be out of my mind." he grumbled aloud.

Ikki grinned from ear to ear, and he was quick to join Henry on the seat of the scooter.

"Thanks so much, Henry. I swear, I'll pay you back for this, someday."

"Just be sure to hang on!" Henry said dryly. "I only have the one helmet, and the last thing I need is you splitting your head open on the concrete."

For some reason, Ikki started laughing. It was more of a reaction rather than the acceptance of humor.

"Believe it or not, Henry," he said as they pulled out onto the road, "I doubt this will be the most dangerous thing I do, today."

…..

"And you're certain you gave the note to the right person? We can't afford to make any errors."

Baron Von Banish sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Seaslug, I gave it to the right guy! For the umpteenth time, I actually know what he looks like."

Seaslug scowled down on him, and he raised his fist.

"Don't you go getting snippy with me, you little punk! Don't forget who's in charge here. After that little fiasco back at the park, you should count yourself lucky we're giving you your medal back when that Ikki kid gets here."

There came the sound of a dry laugh, and Seaslug wheeled about to the small form of Shrimplips, whom was sitting on a crate.

"You shouldn't be so quick to count someone out when it comes to failure, Seaslug." he said chasteningly. "After all, you were beaten by the same boy and medabot, if I might recall."

"They won on a technicality!" Seaslug insisted. "The boss didn't say anything about that compatibility with the medabots thing. So, it doesn't count!"

"Excuse me!"

Both Shrimplips and Seaslug looked to one of the support columns of the warehouse where Erika was bound tightly in ropes. The pint-sized reporter didn't look happy. Not in the least.

"You idiots know you aren't going to get away with this, right?" she snarled through her teeth. "My dad is one of the best reporters this town's newspaper has ever hired. We're talking numerous Peabody awards, here. If you don't let me go, he will find me, and you and all your latex wearing buddies will be spending the rest of your miserable lives in a prison cell."

Seaslug was ultimately unimpressed by the small girl's brave face, and he bent down so that their noses were almost touching.

"Don't be so full of yourself, girly." he hissed menacingly. "You don't have a clue what you're truly up against. We're the Rubber Robbo Gang! If we wanna make somebody disappear, they're gone, and no fancy, shmancy reporter is ever gonna find them. So you better shut it, or else I'll…"

"Oh, give it a rest, Seaslug." Gillgirl grumbled as she walked into the room. She was flanked by Squidguts, as well as all three of the Screws. When Erika spied them, her eyes widened.

"What the?! Samantha, Spyke, and Sloan too? What are you three doing here? More importantly, why are you working with these idiots?"

Samatha shot her a smirk, and she tossed her hair back dramatically.

"Don't take it too personally, Erika. I'm doing that enough for the two of us. You probably thought that I didn't know about you taking pictures of us so you get could us in trouble. Well, this is what you get for messing with the Screws. But don't worry. What's happened to you is gonna be nothing in comparison to what happens to Ikki."

A sudden chill raced down Erika's spine, and all of the sudden she began to piece together why the boy had been so panicked back at school.

"Why? What…what are you going to do to him?"

Samantha's smirk widened, and she reached into her pocket and removed a small, bronze, hexagonal shaped object.

"Let's just say, we're gonna give him a taste of his own medicine, and he's gonna keep tasting it until he needs a hospital."

With that said, Samantha, with Spyke and Sloan in tow, turned and walked away, vanishing into the darker parts of the warehouse and leaving Erika with the Rubber Robbos. Banisher was also watching them go, and it should be noted that he was wearing a deep frown.

"Seriously, this just isn't fair!" he whined. "Why is it you could give Erika and her unworthy crew medals, but I couldn't have used one of them?"

Shrimplips sighed audibly, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Frances, you're really starting to get on my nerves about that. Ok, I'm gonna explain this one last time, you hear? Ccomplain one more time afterward, and I swear you're gonna regret it! Squidguts, the bag and the device, please."

The biggest of the group nodded, and he brought over a large burlap sack. As Shrimplips opened it, everyone could now see that it was stuffed to brim with medabot medals, and the top was a strange looking device that looked like a cross between a tennis racket and a radar gun. Shrimplips picked up the device and one of the various medals.

"Now, pay close attention." Shrimplips instructed Banish. "As I've explained before, numerously, these medabot medals react to certain psychic fields generated by the human brain. As Mr. Seaslug over there proved, if a human and medabot that don't match are joined, then neither side can control the body and they go bonkers."

He shot a smirk a smirk towards Seaslug, whom looked away and snorted.

"With this marvelous doohickey here," he continued, "we can check and see if a medal matches up. Observe."

He inserted the medal, a beetle-type, into the slot on the device, pressed a button, and then he pointed it at Banish. The nose on the end of the device flashed a white light a couple of times, and then it went to a bright red.

"And that," Shrimplips said, "shows that you aren't compatible. If you were, it would've been a green light. Before you say anything about trying any of the others out, let me quickly add that we had already sorted through these when we had hired you. So, no, none of these are compatible with you. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

In spite of Shrimplips genuinely heartfelt words, a sudden surge of anger arched throughout Baron Von Banish's body. Without so much as a thought, he lashed out, and, in the process, he knocked the device out of Shrimplips' hand. It sailed through the air before it clacked against the hard, concrete floor until it came to rest at Erika's feet. Shrimplips shot a ferocious look at a now humble looked Banish.

"You idiot!" Shrimplips seethed. "You better hope that thing isn't broken, otherwise you can explain to the boss himself what happened, and trust me when I say that mercy is far from his strong point."

"HEY FELLAS!" Gillgirl suddenly called from the window. "Two guys on a scooter just pulled up around the front. I think the shorter one is that Ikki kid."

All eyes turned to her, and Seaslug rubbed his chin suspiciously.

"Any sign of the cops?"

Gillgirl held a finger for silence, and she studied the outside carefully.

"Don't look like it. I think the taller kid on the scooter was just giving him a ride here."

"He still broke the rules though!" Seaslug said defiantly. "He was supposed to come alone. That's how these things work!"

"Don't be such a baby, Seaslug." Shrimplips chided. "Good grief, how a guy like you became a leader is beyond me. He is a kid, after all, so it's not like he could drive all the way here. I said we should've stayed at the school, but no! We had to meet at a warehouse by the docks!"

"Because it's more dramatic this way!" Seaslug insisted.

"Either way," Gillgirl cut in again. "We should probably get into position. Best not to keep our guest waiting."

Seaslug and Shrimplips recomposed themselves, and the prior even cut loose with a wicked cackle.

"Indeed. Today shall be a day that will go down in infamy. At last, the Rubber Robbo Gang will have our revenge, as well as two shiny rare medals for our collection."

He cut loose with a hearty laugh as he, his fellow Robbos and Baron Von Banish made their way for the warehouse door. However, unbeknownst to them all, the device that Banish had discarded was flashing a green light at a very surprised looking Erika.

…

Ikki hopped off of Henry's Scooter with no small amount of hesitation. An entire swarm of butterflies was doing the two-step in his stomach, and the funny looks he was getting from Henry didn't make it any better.

"Ok, this is the place." he said. "You need to leave, Henry. If you don't hear from me in an hour or so, you should probably call the cops or something."

Henry's face scrunched up uncertainly.

"Ikki, are you really sure about this? I mean, no offense, but this all seems a bit sketchy. It doesn't feel right for me to just abandon you here."

Ikki took a deep breathe, and then he let it out very slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be…fine."

He wished he felt as confident as he was trying to sound, but the way his stomach bubbled only seemed to make his dread even worse. Henry offered him one last look, sighed, and then he kicked his scooter off the stand and took off back towards the road. Ikki watched him go and offered a wave, but Henry was already long gone. He was now alone, and the only sounds he could hear was the ocean waves lapping against the side of the wharf.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of sound, and a column of smoke erupted in front of the boy. Within the cloud, Ikki could barely make out four silhouettes.

"Year upon year, and muscle upon muscle!" the first and largest of the silhouettes declared. The eldest and mightiest of this band of miscreants! I am Squidguts!"

"Endless radiance and irresistible beauty!" chimed the second and slenderer silhouette. "I am the rose whose thorns will pierce your heart! I am Gillgirl!"

"Intelligence and wisdom far beyond my years!" declared the fourth and shortest silhouette. "I am one true shining star of this scene, all though I can't believe we're doing this again. The names Shrimplips!"

The fourth and final silhouette took center stage, and by now the smoke had cleared to reveal four figures in their full, black spandex glory.

"With a demented cackle, I plunge all of the world into chaos! I am the great King of Evil, Seaslug!"

With his comrades striking poses behind him, Seaslug thrust a hand up towards the sky, and he collapsed it into a fist.

"WE ARE THE ELITE ALLIANCE OF EVIL UNITED UNDER ONE BANNER! WE ARE…THE RUBBER ROBBO GANG!"

Gillgirl and Squidguts straightened up, and they lifted Shrimlips high into the air, whom held a banner with the words "Rubber Robbo Gang" printed on it in both hands. Then, the group fell silent, and Ikki noticed that Seaslug was looking at him in particular, like he was waiting for a reaction. Uncomfortable and unsure what to do, Ikki opted to clap his hands together in small applause.

"Uh, nice dance, I guess."

The Rubber Robbos all fell on their faces, and Seaslug was even squeezing up massive crocodile tears.

"I told you it would look stupid!" said Shrimplips scathingly. "Why on earth do you insist on making us do these stupid routines? They never work out, and they make us look like total idiots!"

"And the whole cheerleader routine nearly threw out my back!" Gillgirl added. "Seriously, Shrimplips, you could stand to lose a pound or two. I even had Squidguts helping me with you."

"Both of you just shut up!" Seaslug snapped with tears running down his face. "You just did it wrong, that's all! Shrimlip's speech was longer than usual, and you didn't raise him high enough in the air. Height matters!"

Gillgirl rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, Seaslug. Its guys like you that put drama queens like me out of business. Grow up, already!"

Seaslug turned away from her as a fresh stream of tears made their way down his face. Squidguts moved in behind him, and he began to gently pat him on the back.

"There, there, boss. I thought it was pretty good that time."

Seaslug muttered a pitiful moan.

"Don't patronize me, Squidguts. I appreciate it, but I'm not really in the mood for it."

Just then, Ikki cleared his throat, and the Rubber Robbos turned their attention to him. The boy stood up straight, stretched out his chin, and he did his best to look as brave as possible.

"I came like you asked." he declared boldly. "I know that you have Erika. I demand that you bring her out here, right now!"

Seaslug sized the boy up with a careful eye, and a sneer began to make its way across his lips.

"Them's some really gutsy words, kid." he said. "But I think you got the wrong idea here. You don't make demands; we do!"

He then shifted to a more casual stance.

"But, to show that we aren't completely heartless, we're gonna give you a choice. Three choices, in fact. Are we generous or what?"

It was Ikki's turn to sneer, and he folded his arms across his chest as a show of defiance.

"Could be better, but I guess I don't really have a say in the matter. Ok, let's hear it."

Seaslug broke out into a large smile.

"Option number one is probably the easiest one. We know you have Banisher's medal, as well as that mouthy medabot's medal."

 _Who are you calling mouthy, Stretch?!_ erupted Metabee as he appeared on Ikki's medawatch.

Seaslug shot the medabot a quick scowl, and then he cleared his throat to compose himself.

"As I was saying, we know you have those medals. It is the goal of the Rubber Robbo Gang to collect as many of those things as we possibly can, and so those two items are quite valuable to us. Therefore, you just give us those two little trinkets, as well as promise never to reveal our existence to anyone, we'll let you and your little girlfriend be off on your merry way. What do you say?"

Ikki fell silent as he considered it. He looked down at Metabee, and he saw that the medabot was shaking his head and making a slashing motion across his neck. Ikki nodded his consent.

"I think I'll pass on that one. I don't know why you want medabot medals, but I can figure that it isn't so you can help old ladies across the street. What's the next choice?"

Seaslug's smile broadened.

"I was hoping you would say that, bucko, because boy do we have an offer for you. Option number two is to accept our open arms of membership into the Rubber Robbo Gang! You see, even if you gave us your medal, it's possible that we may never find anyone else that would match it. So, to cut our losses, we want you to join our cause. You've already proven that you're pretty tough, what with your pummeling Banisher and getting a technical victory against me."

 _"_ _Technical" victory? Yeah, right! We floored you, Stretch._

"Would you just shut up!" Seaslug snapped. He coughed once, and then he continued, "You'd be wise to consider this offer, kid. The benefits of working with the Rubber Robbo Gang are grand and plentiful. If you want it, we can get it for you: toys, clothes, the latest tech and gaming consoles, and that's not counting the mountains of money you could earn. Think about it. Neither you or your family would ever have to want for anything ever again. No more counting your pennies, and no more having to look over your shoulder for the tax man. What do you say?"

Ikki was ashamed to admit it, but the offer really did sound tempting. The instant Seaslug mentioned money, Ikki recalled the conversation his parents had had prior to his obtaining the medawatch. Money had become tight for them lately, and any sort of income would be welcome. After all, his father worked so hard at jobs that he genuinely didn't want to do, and his mom deserved some sort of reward for all the hard work she did at home. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe he could even…

He suddenly gave his head a furious shake. Absolutely not! His father was an honest man, and Ikki knew in his heart that he wouldn't approve of something as terrible as this.

"Pass."

Seaslug's brows jumped.

"Say what?"

"I said pass, as in I'm not interested. There's no way I'm gonna join a bunch of crooks like you! Not for all the money in the world! So bring on option number three."

Seaslug began to grind his teeth together with growing agitation, but his smile never left as he considered the third and final offer.

"Suite yourself kid. It's your funeral. Option number three is a simple robattle. You win, you take your little friend and scat. We win, you hand over both medals, and I may even decide to take you along for the ride as a Rubber Robbo Slave. If you don't like your chances, you've still got the first two options. I'd think it over very carefully if I were you."

Sound advice, Ikki thought, even if it did come from a jerk like Seaslug. He turned his back to him, and he raised his watch up higher so that he and Metabee could talk in hushed conference.

"Well, what do you think?"

Metabee shrugged.

 _You know me, I'm always up for a Meta-beepopping. Besides, we've had two robattles thus far, and we trounced both of them. What's one more to a couple of veterans like us?_

"That's just the thing." Ikki replied. "These rubber robbo jerks are nothing but a band of crooks. There's no way the battle will be fair, and we have no way of knowing what kind of opponent we'll be up against."

 _It's definitely a game of give or take._ Metabee admitted sourly. _And I'm not exactly willing to give what they wanna take. However, the two alternatives aren't really any better. Nevertheless, you got the final vote here, kid. Whatever you want to do, I'll back you up one hundred percent._

Ikki lowered the watch, tilted his head back, and he thought it over very carefully. Option two was definitely out of the question, and he didn't really like option one. Granted, Metabee was a pain in the neck, and the sudden craziness he brought was horrid, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. In fact, Ikki could almost call him a friend now, and he never turned his back on his friends. Then again, there was the idea of robattling someone the Rubber Robbos handpicked. There was no way it would be a fair fight, even if that referee guy decided to show up, but it looked like it would be the only preferable option. Ikki couldn't help but feel utterly helpless. No matter what he chose, it was only going to end badly, and he just couldn't see a way out. He took a deep breathe, and then he turned back to the Robbos.

"Ok, I've decided that I'm gonna robattle. So, who's my opponent?"

A chill of dread arced its way down Ikki's spine when Seaslug suddenly tossed his head back and cut loose with a wild cackle.

"Actually, my stupid little friend, it's opponents. Plural. Come on out, you guys!"

The dread became worse when Ikki's ears picked up the faint sounds of gears clicking and servos whirring, and then, out from behind a large stack of crates, there appeared three robotic figures. The first was a solid blue, dog-like medabot with a yellow streak running down the middle of his head and chest. Following him was a white and cherry red cat-like medabot with long, thread-like claws extending from her hands. Finally, the last medabot was a yellow meadbot build like a tank, and he was packing just as much fire power with twin canon arms. Ikki's jaw nearly fell out of his own face at the sight of all three medabots, and all of the sudden he wasn't feeling too confident. Metabee was also quite astounded.

 _Cyandog? Peppercat? TOTALIZER!? Oh, come on! This is beyond cruel!_

The blue medabot, Cyandog, cocked his head at the sound, and he shuddered.

"Eh, did you guys here that, too?"

Totalizer nodded his head, gravely.

"Yep. That's the Sarge, no doubt."

Peppercat hung her head low, and she placed a hand over her face.

"Mrow! This day just keeps getting better and better."

Ikki looked down at Metabee.

"You know them?"

Metabee nodded.

 _They're my squadmates from the panzer battalion. Totalizer is our heavy artillery, Cyandog our sharpshooter, and Peppercat was the first grappler type to join the group; first female, too. I trained all three of them._

He looked back to the three opposing medabots.

 _Guys, come on! Fighting Warbandit was bad enough. Don't make me fight you, too._

Peppercat began to tremble, and Metabee could hear small breaks in her voice as she spoke.

"W-we don't have a choice, sarge." she yowled. "If we try to resist, mrow, our hosts can assume con-nya-troll of our bodies."

Ikki was appalled.

"That's…awful. What kind of selfish monster would be willing to do something so horrible?"

Peppercat motioned like she was about to answer, but, suddenly, she froze, and her hands went to the sides of her head.

"NYA-OOOOOO!" she wailed. "NYA-OT AGAIN! PLEASE, NYA-OT AGAIN!"

There was a pop and a hiss, and Ikki watched as his worst possible nightmare came true. Peppercat, Cyandog, and Totalizer's faceplates retracted, and he was now looking into the three faces of the Screws gang. Samantha in particularly was grinning devilishly at the perplexed Ikki, looking not unlike a cat that had cornered her prey.

"Surprised, Ikki?" she tittered with wicked glee. "The look on your face was so worth the wait."

Ikki tried his best to form words, but little more came out of his mouth than inconsistent babbling.

"Are you three nuts?" he finally said. "Why the heck are you working with the Rubber Robbo Gang? They're insane!"

Samantha chuckled.

"A couple of them are certainly lacking in higher functions upstairs," she said while shooting a glance at Seaslug, "but that's fine. They offered us a chance to finally get back at you, and we took it. If all goes well, there's going to be so much more to gain, later."

Ikki could barely believe what he was hearing.

"What about the medabots?" he pleaded further. "I don't think you understand. They're not just suits of armor; they're living things. Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?"

"Of course, I do." Samantha said matter-of-factly. "But what _you_ don't understand is that _I_ don't care."

She raised up one of Peppercat's claws, and it suddenly sparked to life with electricity.

"You see this? I'm doing that! With power like this, the Screws gang can finally move up in the world. No more shaking down thumb-suckers and bed wetters for measly little scraps. We're gonna be hitting the big time, and there won't be anyone that can stop us."

Ikki felt the venom swirl in his gut. He felt sick, sweaty, and it was hard for him to see straight. In his mind, he recalled all of the hateful things Samantha and the Screws had done to him and all of the other kids back at the school, and theage began to build up inside his chest as he clenched his fists tightly.

"That's what you think." he finally said, his words laced with vice. "Samantha, this time you've gone way too far. There's no way I'm just gonna stand here and let you have your way."

Samantha scoffed, and she beckoned him forward with a claw.

"Then, by all means, Stinky. Come and get me!"

Ikki stood his ground, and he raise his medawatch so that Metabee was at eye level.

"You ready for this?"

Metabee popped his knuckles.

 _You better believe it, kid. This just got personal on a number of levels. Let's meda-wreck these chumps!_

"You got it!"

Taking the dial on the medawatch with his free hand, Ikki turned it counterclockwise, and he proclaimed at the top of his lungs, "Meda-MORPHISIS!"

( **Cue Medabots Theme** )

"Attack mode: Metabee!"

There was an explosion of light, and Ikki could feel the familiar sensation of his mind being pulled back as Metabee's took control. Around his body the many parts that made up Metabee's armor began to take shape, molding around the boy until they clicked into shape. Legs, left arm revolver, right arm submachinegun, and all coming to an end with the homing missile head part. With the process complete, Metabee thrust a fist into the air and struck a ready pose.

"Oh, yeah! Let's kick some bot!"

( **End Theme** )

Metabee turned his attention to his former comrades, and he addressed them with an air of sincere regret.

"I'm glad to see you guys made it out, alright." he said evenly. "I don't want to hurt any of you, but I promise I'll find a way to get you out of this, later."

The trio nodded glumly.

"Do what you have to, seargent." Cyandog stated uniformly.

"Just be sure you don't hold back." Totalizer added in warning. "Cause we sure won't be."

Peppercat rolled her shoulders, and then she sighed.

"Alright, then. Let's get this over with."

The three started to move in, but they stopped when Metabee held up a hand. He then crossed his arms across his chest, and he looked up to the sky.

"Ok, we've made it an official robattle. You can come out whenever you want now."

At first, silence. Then, suddenly, there was a loud splash, and a stocky, humanoid shape erupted from the water and onto a nearby dock. Though wrapped tightly in a skintight wetsuit, complete with hood, Metabee could easily see the bushy grey mustache and bright red bow tie that identified the figure as no one other than the mysterious Mr. Referee. With a swift motion, he removed the wetsuit to reveal his usual attire, and he raised one hand high in the air.

"THEN IT IS AGREED!" he declared boldly. "LET IT BE KNOWN THAT AN OFFICIAL, SUBMISSION ROBATTLE HAS BEEN DECLARED BETWEEN THESE TWO…THESE…TWO…"

He trailed off when he got a better look at the combatants, and he mentally noted how lopsided the two sides looked. Frowning, he looked to Metabee for support.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but am I to understand that you will be fighting _three_ opponents at once? It just seems kind of, one sided. No offense."

Metabee shrugged.

"None taken. Trust me, it wasn't my idea, but I don't have any other choice."

Mr. Referee began to stroke his massive mustache thoughtfully, and he spied the Rubber Robbo Gang out of the corner of his eye. He hummed a tune, and then he closed his eyes.

"I see. Well then, I will allow this."

His eyes snapped open.

"BUT ONLY UNDER THESE CONDITIONS! I DECLARE THIS TO BE A TEAM SUBMISSION ROBATTLE! WHEN EITHER SIDE'S MEMBERS HAVE BEEN FORCED INTO FUNCTION CEASE, THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER! HOWEVER, SINCE METABEE IS FIGHTING SOLO, HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO CHANGE METAPARTS AT WILL, PROVIDED THOSE SPECIFIC PARTS OF HIS BODY STILL FUNCTION! WHAT'S MORE, SHOULD TWO MORE MEDABOTS WALK ONTO THE SCENE AND DECIDE TO JOIN THE BATTLE, THEY WILL JOIN METABEE'S TEAM!"

"Now hold on just one second!" Seaslug bellowed from his place behind the Screws. "Just who died and made you the official of this battle? Why don't you just buzz off and butt out!"

Mr. Referee whirled about towards Seaslug, and he froze the thug cold with a chilling glare as a dark aura began to emanate from his body.

"You would do well not to sass your elders, young man. It is my life's mission to oversee all medabot robattles, and it is a role I carry out with pride and distinction. It gives me purpose and great joy, and I will not tolerate anyone who speaks out against my one true calling. Is that clear?!"

Seaslug numbly nodded his head. Satisfied, Mr. Referee turned about to address the coming robattle.

" **NOW THEN, WITH THE RULES AND REGULATIONS SET TO PREFERABLE LEVELS, WE ARE NOW READY TO BEGIN! CONTESTANTS READY**?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Get on with it already!"

" **THEN LET IT BEGIN! MEDABOTS…RO-BATTLE!"**

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Peppercat spring towards Metabee with lightning crackling through her claws. Metabee barely had time to backpedal away, and her claws just lightly grazed past his nose. Samursaulting backwards, he snapped back upward and opened fire with his submachinegun, only for the cat medabot to skitter off to safety.

 _Metabee, behind you!_

Following his partner's prompt, the yellow bot whirled about to see Totalizer with one mighty fist raised, and a pulse of red energy was beginning to gather at the knuckle. Optics growing wide, Metabee dropped flat on his stomach just as a powerful burst of energy went sailing overhead, obliterating a nearby crate. Metabee slowly rose back to his feet, and a large sweatdrop formed on his brow.

"Yikes. I forgot how scary these guys could be. Peppercat's speed is second to none, and Totalizer's power definitely lives up to his name. I think we might be in trouble."

 _You're just noticing that, aren't cha?_ Ikki muttered cynically. _Wait! Where's opponent number three?_

Metabee's head shot up with alarm.

"Shoot! How could I forget?! Cyandog's specialty is sniping!"

There was a cock of a rifle, and Metabee looked up to see the blue dog medabot perched atop a stack of crates with his battle rifle trained on him. There was no time to dodge, so Metabee covered his face and braced for impact.

There was a shot!

Then another!

And another!

Then, there was silence.

Metabee chanced a look, and he noticed three holes in the pavement spaced out about him. All three of Cyandog's shots had missed him by a mile! Though greatly perplexed, his confusion didn't amount to half of Cyandog's own.

"Inconceivable!" the blue bot grunted to himself while inspecting his weapons. "I have never missed a shot while in a combat situation. Sure, my vision seems a bit bleary, but even then…"

He trailed off as his own words began to click in his mind.

"Excuse me, um, organic being?"

 _My name's Spyke._

"Oh, yes, of course. If I may be so bold as to ask, are you required to wear correctional optics?"

 _Huh?_

Cyandog slapped a palm over his face in irritation.

"Do you wear glasses?"

 _Oh, yeah. Well, technically, I'm supposed to, but the boss said I looked like a dork when I wore them, so I'm not allowed to wear them when we hang out._

Cyandog's only reply to that was a disgruntled groan.

Back on the ground, Metabee noticed that Cyandog was no longer looking at him. Taking advantage, he raised his submachinegun and fired on the crate Cyandog was standing on. He was rewarded with the rather comedic image of the dog medabot screaming, falling backwards, and then landing with a crash.

"Sorry bout that!" he called out. "But you gotta admit that it was pretty hilarious."

Peppercat didn't seem to think so. Quick as a flash, she darted towards Metabee and latched onto his right arm with her claws. Jolts of electricity went surging throughout Metabee's entire body, making him cry out in agony as he slowly lost feeling in his arm. Struggling for control, he slowly raised his left arm, and he opened fire with his revolver. The blast met it's mark, striking Peppercat in the face and sending her flying a few feet away. Now free though somewhat staggered, Metabee clutched his injured limb.

"Ikki, I can't feel my arm!"

 _Don't panic. Peppercat's electricity just paralyzed the circuits in your arm. My HUD says that it should go back to normal in a minute. Just enough time for me to put our plan into action._

Metabee made a face.

"Plan? Ikki, what're you talking about?"

From within, he could hear the kid giggle.

 _You'll see. Ok, transport medaparts!_

Metabee suddenly stiffened, and then his helmet and left arm disappeared. An instant later, he was once again equipped with Warbandit's Tension-up medapart, as well as an equally familiar knuckle medapart. Metabee studied it for a moment.

"Hey, wait a minute! Isn't this one of Banisher's fists?"

 _It's called Mugshot._ Ikki explained. _And you're fixing to put it to good use. Totalizer at three o'clock!_

Metabee whirled about, and sure enough he could see the red light of Totalizer's charge beam. The tank bot fired, and Metabee instinctively raised his left arm. There was a loud kaboom from the impact, and Metabee skidded back a short distance. However, he detected no damage, and he noted that his fist was now glowing.

"Oh, that's right!" Metabee exclaimed after a flash of realization. "Banisher's fists absorb energy based projectiles! Ikki, you mad genius!"

He paused for a moment.

"So, now what do I do?"

 _Here's a novel idea:_ _ **HIT HIM**_ _!_

Metabee looked down at his still glowing fist, and a sinister chuckle bubbled within his throat. Without any warning, he rushed the bulky yellow tank and struck him hard with his left hand. There was a massive explosion, and Totalizer was sent flying head over wheels before crashing into the then recovering Cyandog.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Metabee cheered. "That felt incredible! Maybe I should trade in my guns and take up grappling."

 _Don't get cocky now!_ Ikki warned. _That was just phase one. Kick it into gear with the Tension-up and see if you can lead Peppercat away from the other two. If we can split them up and take them out one by one, we might just win this thing._

"You got it, bucko." Metabee said with a thumbs-up. "Let's crank this up!"

Steam began to start rushing out of Metabee's helmet, and he whistled at Peppercat.

"Hey, ugly human in the cute Peppercat costume! Come and get me!"

He laughed, and then he took off at top speed. Peppercat's faceplate retracted, and the full image of Samantha's furious face became known to the world. She hadn't expected this fight to last for so long. All of the sudden, her rush of power was starting to look like a sugar rush, and she had just run out of chocolate. One thing any kid on her block could tell you, when Samantha runs out of chocolate, you run for your life.

She made chase after Metabee, though even Peppercat's excellent speed couldn't come close to Metabee's new acceleration. Upon Ikki's request, he pulled to a stop at the edge of the pier, right where the water touched the wharf.

"Ok, kid," he said, "I made it. Now what?"

 _Next part's easy. Switch out with me like what Samantha's doing with Peppercat._

Metabee went rigid.

"Excuse me?"

 _Just trust me._ Ikki pleaded. _If my plan is going to work, I need to take the lead._

Metabee couldn't help but grumble as he reluctantly pealed back his faceplate, and Ikki blinked in the late afternoon sunlight. He had to hide his grin at the sound of screeching metal, and he turned about so that he was now facing Samantha. She was the picture of savagery, what with her flared nostrils, wide eyes, and shaking fists, and she was fixing Ikki with a most unpleasant look.

"Oh, there you are." Ikki opened with a nonchalant air. "Sure took your time, Samantha. I thought you would be a lot faster with Peppercat's feet."

Samantha sneered at him.

"I'm plenty fast enough to catch you, Ikki! Look at where you're standing. You're trapped."

Ikki feigned a yawn, which gave Samantha cause to pause.

"I don't even know why you're trying." he said. "I mean, not only have I won two robattles prior to this, but I also managed to shove you on your butt once. Frankly, I'm amazed you were even willing to go along with this. You must be so scared."

The boy had to hide his smile as he watched Samantha's face became as red as the rest of Peppercat's armor.

"Listen up, Tennryou!" she declared while pointing one claw dangerously towards Ikki. "I am NOT afraid of you! That shove was nothing but sheer luck, and you would never get away with it again. All you are is a miserable excuse for a punching bag, and you've been long due for a beating."

"Then prove it!" Ikki taunted with a beckoning gesture. "If you're so tough, then come and get me. But even with me being trapped, I doubt you'll lay one single pinky finger on me."

Steam billowed out of Samantha's nostrils, and she could see nothing but a curtain of red. She didn't honor the boy's disrespectful words with a reply, and instead she charged with both claws sparking with the savage intent to pummel her foe senseless. Ikki stood his ground, seeming like he was going to face his crazed opponent head on. However, just as her claws were mere inches from his face, he quickly sidestepped and grabbed one of her arms, plunging it directly into the icy waters of the bay. The electricity diffused violently, and a surge of feedback went arcing back up Peppercat's arm. Samantha screamed and withdrew her hand from the water. However, by then Metabee's visor had snapped back into place, and he opened fire with his submachinegun, taking out Peppercat's right arm and caused considerable damage to her headpart before she could skitter off a safe distance.

 _Get after her!_ Ikki called out. _Her electricity no doubt shorted out some of her systems. If we push hard now, we may just pull this off._

"You got it, bucko!" Metabee cheered with delight. "Banzai!"

Meanwhile, the Rubber Robbos were all watching from the sidelines with mounting anxiety. Seaslug himself seemed particularly irritated, rythmatically drumming his against his crossed arms. Squidguts, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself as the battle continued to rage.

"These are better than the fights on TV!" he giggled excitedly. "I wish I had of popped some popcorn before they started."

"Oh, shut up!" Seaslug snapped brusquely. He then looked to Shrimplips. "Ok, runt, what's the deal? You gave me your guarantee that these kids were worthwhile recruit, but they can't even handle that yellow menace three to one!"

Shrimplips addressed his leader's aggravation with a nonchalant air while quietly adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat.

"They definitely have potential." he said in retort. "But it would appear that we underestimated that Ikki kid and his medabot. Unless we come up with some sort of plan, I forsee four tombstones in our future, and each of our names are on 'em."

Seaslug cracked a smile, and a tiny cackle chuffed its way up his throat.

"Fortunately for you, your brilliantly handsome leader already has a brilliant contingency plan in mind. Gillgirl, it's time."

Gillgirl, whom had been been filing her nails, flashed her leader with a confounded look.

"Time? Time for what? My manicure appointment isn't for another two hours."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot! It's time for you to earn your keep for a change, and there's only one thing you can do that the rest of us can't pull off."

It then occurred to Gillgirl that her boss was motioning his head towards the battle absorbed Mr. Referee. She looked between him and Seaslug, and she placed a hand over her face when she finally understood.

"Oh no! You cannot be serious!"

"As a heart attack! Now get to it, or you're walking back to base, and you're wearing high heels."

Gillgirl groaned, but she complied none the less. She removed her sunglasses, and then she pulled back her hood. She then put two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Mr. Referee perked up, and he whirled about, only to be greeted by a startling sight.

He beheld a beauty without measure. He didn't know where the fourth Robbo had disappeared to, but in their place was a stunning woman with bright red hair in a spiky bob cut, rosy cheeks, and a pair of greens eyes that seemed to suck him in without concern for his surroundings. What's more, she was smiling at him, a great and heavenly smile, and she offered him a wink before blowing him a kiss. Mr. Referee then lost any and all control of himself. His heart began to hammer away at his chest as though it were an anvil, a cold sweat began to trickle down his brown, and even tiny hearts had formed in the centers of his eyes. Deep in the back of his mind, his instincts were screaming that he was in the middle of something important, but he just couldn't be bothered to remember what it was.

With the eccentric official no longer watching the battle like a hawk, Seaslug was now free to carry out the latter part of his plan. Taking a small mirror out, he shined it in the sunlight. A few yards away and carefully concealed by a pair of crates, he could barely make out a shimmering reply. From his hiding spot, Baron Von Banish retrieved a small black ball with a big red R painted on it, and he casually tossed it out. It rolled listlessly across the ground until it came to a stop at Metabee's feet, completely unobserved. It clicked, then it started to beep…and then it exploded!

Before Metabee could even process what had happened, he was sent flying three feet straight into the air before crashing back to earth with a tremendous thud. It was enough to snap Mr. Referee out of his trance, and he whirled about in time to see Metabee's legs and leg arm turn grey as a result of function cease.

" **TIME OUT!** " he declared loudly, and the Screws retreated away from the prone form of Metabee. " **WHAT HAPPENED?! MY FINELY TUNED REFEREE INSTINCTS HAVE DETECTED A DISASTOROUS FORM OF CHEATING!** "

He whirled on the Rubber Robbos.

" **IS THIS YOUR DOING?!** "

Seaslug's face waxed innocent, and he offered Mr. Referee a smile and a shrug.

"Sorry, pal, but we didn't see nothing. More importantly, how can you say that somebody cheated if you, the ref, didn't see anything yourself?"

Steam began to billow out of Mr. Referee's nostrils, and he tugged hard on his bow tie. However, after a moment, he sighed and nodded.

" **UNFORTUNATELY, THAT IS SO! WHILE I AM CERTAIN SOMETHING OF AN UNSCRUPULOUS NATURE HAS INDEED TAKEN PLACE, MY INABILITY TO OBSERVE WILL ALLOW THE BATTLE TO CONTINUE!** "

That was music to Seaslug's ears, and he turned a massive grin towards Gillgirl and flashed her a big thumb's up.

"Nicely done, my dear! You do the entire Rubber Robbo Gang proud!"

Gillgirl replied by turning her back to him, and she appeared to be making gagging sounds.

"You're dead to me." she hacked.

Meanwhile, with Metabee, the yellow medabot had slowly risen back to a standing position, although he was incredibly unsteady on his feet.

"Ikki," he croaked, "you ok in there, kid?"

 _I'm fine._ the boy assured him. _But you sure aren't. Your legs are destroyed, you're left arm is a wreck, and your right arm only has ten percent left. The only thing unscathed is your headpart, though that's a cold comfort at this point._

"Dirty rotten cheaters." Metabee groaned. "I knew they were gonna do something, but this takes the whole darn cake. We were so stinking close!"

 _I'm giving you back your Seeker Missiles._ Ikki said. _I know it ain't much, but maybe it'll keep your head above water, no pun intended. Transport medapart!_

There was a flash of light, and then Metabee was once again wielding his yellow, antlered helmet. By then, the Scews had surrounded him on all sides, forming a sort of triangle. Metabee swiveled his head about for a better look, and he swallowed hard.

"I'm not psychic, but something tells me there's a world of hurt in my future."

He could hear Samantha snickering at his right.

"Alright, boys, time for the big finish. Let's really put the screws to this tinplated weirdo!"

What followed next could only be described as a massacre. The first shot was fired by Totalizer's previously charged laser canon. He missed his initial target, but the force of the shot knocked Metabee a few yards away and straight into Cyandog. Taking advantage of point blank range, he opened fire with his assault rifle, resulting in an explosion of sparks across Metabee's chest. Staggering backwards, Metabee was then set upon by Peppercat, whom began to assault him with several rapid, and electrically charged blows. With one final, supercharged blow, she sent him sprawling backwards, and he crashed down on the cold hard concrete. There he lay in a wrecked heap, his headpart sparking, but still fully operational. The Scews took a moment to relish in their deed, hooting and hollering like a trio of monkeys at a zoo.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Samantha chortled in her throat. "Hey, ref, ain't there a mercy rule or something? Just throw in the towel already and give us the win."

With sweat visibly rolling down his forehead, Mr. Referee gave his head a defiant shake.

" **I AM AFRAID THAT I CANNOT DO THAT! METABEE'S HEADPART STILL FUNCTIONS! ONLY WHEN ALL OF YOUR OPPONENTS PARTS CEASE FUNCTION CAN A RULING BE DECLARED!"**

Samantha scoffed, and she turned up her nose before looking to Totalizer.

"Fine! If you wanna be such a strickler, then we'll just end this thing right here. Sloan, give him your worst! Make it big, and make it loud!"

Totalizer's faceplate snapped open, and Sloan nodded. He raised one mighty fist, and it began to glow with an energy charge. Metabee was helpless; he knew it, he hated that he knew it, and he hated being stuck like this. Even if by some miracle he could get up and move, he was down to his headpart, which was only good for two shots at best, and there were still three of them. In his head, he could hear Ikki screaming for him to get up and get out of the way, though he could sense that even he knew it was hopeless.

"Kid," he finally said, "here's what I need you to do. Switch us out and book it! If you leave me and Banisher's medal, maybe they'll let you go."

He could almost see Ikki seizing up with shock.

 _You want me to…NO WAY! You can't just quit now! We can't give in, especially not now! Besides, what about Erika? They've still got her._

"Maybe they'll let her go when they get my medal. I don't know! The long and short of it is that you're gonna get seriously hurt when Totalizer get's that thing at full power. Switch out NOW!"

Samantha began to wring her hands together with mounting excitement as Totalizer's arm canon began to reach full charge.

"Sayonara, Stinky. It's been real, it's been fun, but now it's all over."

Totalizer's weapon had finally reached max charge. He took careful aim, took a deep breathe, and then…

" _Disruptor, engage_!"

Suddenly, Totalizer's canon arm exploded, knocking him backwards and into Samantha. After pushing the bigger and much heavier medabot off of herself, Samantha snapped up to her feet in an angry huff.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Sloan? You were supposed blast Ikki! Not me!"

Sloan gave his head a shake to clear it, and then he flashed her an innocent look.

"It's not my fault! The gun blew up in my face. Literally! The Totalizer guy in my head says that something was disrupting the circuits."

Samantha's face welled up into an angry snarl.

"Oh, really? And just what could have done that?"

"Not what, miss, but who!"

Samantha jumped with a start, and she whirled about to see a figure standing over the downed Metabee. He was robed from head to toe in mustard and tan armor, his helmet resembled that of a saber-tooth tiger, and he was armed with a hammer and a three-bladed sword. From his spot on the ground, Metabee had to move his head to a certain angle to get a decent look, and his optics went wide at the sight.

"What the…am I seeing things? Sumilidon, buddy, is that you?"

The saber cat medabot turned about, and he flashed his fallen comrade a thumbs-up.

"It is good to see you again, old friend. Though, I must say, you've certainly looked better."

Metabee offered a weak laugh.

"You should see the other guys." he croaked. "I actually had this fight in the bag a while ago until they started playing dirty. Threw a fragging bomb while the ref wasn't looking. Guess I should've saw it coming."

Sumilidon snorted.

"Despicable." he huffed. "Take a breather. I'm taking over."

He turned back to the Screws, and he pointed an accusing finger their way.

"The three of you have a lot of nerve." he roared indignantly. "You stole the bodies of three of my comrades, and then you brutally maimed another through trickery and dirty tactics. I cannot forgive these atrocious actions, and now I shall teach you the error of your ways. With my flexor sword!"

To further emphasize his point, he raised the aforementioned weapon and extended all three blades to their fullest lengths. Both Spyke and Sloan took weary steps back, but Samantha replied with a defiant step forward.

"You sure talk big." she said with a haughty grin. "But don't think you're gonna win just become you come in here acting all cool. Even with the stupid ref's rules in effect, it's still three to one, and we're the majority."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed promptly by a loud thud. Samantha looked back to see a very dazed and confused looking Spyke, no longer in his armor and his medal resting next to his head.

"You are right in your deductions." stated an analytical tone. "But I fear you have certain things backwards."

Stepping into view was yet another medabot, this one violet and white with a bright pink bow based beneath her neck. Her left arm was raised, and the rifle built into it was still smoking.

"The ones in the majority," she continued while cocking her weapon, "are us."

Samantha's jaw plopped open quite unceremoniously. It had happened so quickly that she couldn't even process just what exactly was going on. Sumilidon and Metabee, however, responded much more positively.

"I'd know that brainy way of talking anywhere." Metabee wheezed excitedly. "Hey, Cap, is that Brass?"

"Sure is!" the saber cat exclaimed. "Over here, soldier!"

Brass' head shot up, and she finally locked eyes with her wayward commander. Without a word, she raced past the remaining two Scews, and she didn't stop until she was standing in front of Sumilidon with her hand raised in a salute.

"Chief field analyst and strategist, Brass, reporting for duty, Captain Sumilidon, sir!"

Sumilidon returned the gesture. "You can say that again, old friend. I'm glad that you too have made it out of that mess. Are you functioning properly?"

Brass nodded.

"In a sort, sir. I'm still in the process of properly bonding with my new host. I estimate that I still have another hour until the process is complete. Side effects should be limited to slower than average reaction time, though."

"Not too bad." Sumilidon surmised. "I'll just have to take point while you zone our opponents from a distance."

From his spot on the ground, Metabee moved with newfound vigor so that he was now lying on his side with his head propped up on one hand. Satisfied, he whistled up at Brass to get her attention.

"Sup, babe!" he said with as much charm as he could muster. "You come to this battlefield often?"

Brass studied him carefully, and her optics widened.

"Good grief, Metabee, you look terrible? How did you get into such a sorry state?"

Metabee, feeling snubbed, didn't honor her query with a reply, and he shot a scathing look at Sumilidon when he heard snickering.

"HEY!"

The three looked up towards the Screws, and it was becoming quite clear that Samantha's patience had long since dissipated. The color of her face was no longer discernable from Peppercat's armor, and they could hear her teeth grinding all the way from where they were standing.

"Don't think you two can get away with ignoring me! I've got more important things to do than stand around and listen to you gab! So, either fight, or get out of my way so I can finally waste that tin-plated twit!"

Sumilidon snorted at that while squaring his shoulders as he and Brass stood side by side.

"Try to keep a fair distance." he instructed her. "Do your best to distract Peppercat but don't put yourself into a difficult spot while you're in your condition. It won't take me long to deal with Totalizer. Acknowledged?"

Brass shook her head. "The thought is appreciated, sir, but I'll be fine. I can handle it."

Sumilidon hummed thoughtfully. "If that's what you think, then let's get to it! Attack!"

The two went charging into the fray, Brass opening up with a rapid-fire assault that forced their two foes apart. With Peppercat distracted, Sumilidon set his icy blue glare onto Totalizer. The big yellow tank was quick to remember what the saber cat had done to his arm only moments ago, and the panic was quickly setting in. He went full reverse on his treads in a madcap attempt to escape, but Sumilidon never missed a step. In the darker part of the medabot captain's mind, he couldn't help but feel a wicked sliver of glee. There was a certain level of thrill whenever he enacted a hunt, and it was only more satisfying when he thought about how it wasn't Totalizer he was facing but a no-good thief. Bounding over the next couple of feet, he delivered a powerful left hook with is straw hammer to Totalizer's forehead. Momentarily stunned, Totalizer lifted his remaining arm and began to charge up for a mad bid defense. Sumilidon couldn't help but grin as he activated his hunter headpart, and an instant later Totalizer's second gun imploded, leaving the large bot without a single defense.

"Hey, no fair!" Sloan wailed as his face appeared. "How can I fight back if you just blow up my weapons?"

Sumilidon leveled his claws with their points aimed directly for Totalizer's head.

"That's just the thing." he said cooly.

Suddenly, there was a flash of tan, followed by the sound of ringing metal, and a moment later Sumilidon was standing _behind_ Totalizer.

"You can't."

There was a flash of light, and then Sloan collapsed to the ground with Totalizer's medal clinking against the ground next to his head. Sumilidon leered down on him, and it could be said that he was smirking.

"You require further training." he chided. "Feel free to try again when you have learned more."

As for Brass, she was having a far more difficult time. Coupled with her slower reaction time and more clumsy movement, he was having a trouble keeping track of the lightning quick Peppercat. Even with her variablehair headpart, which was specifically designed to hone her weapons on fast moving targets, she was lucky to graze the cherry red cat with her machinegun once. Sliding through another volley of shots, Peppercat lashed out and struck Brass' legs. The sudden shock made her yelp, and she was forced to retreat a step. But Peppercat continued to ruthlessly pummel the violet medabot. Using her left arm as a makeshift shield, Brass took advantage of the close range to get a better analysis of her target. The circuits in her head whirred to life, and a detailed readout of Peppercat's condition appeared. According to her scans, her left arm was in function cease, her right arm was at fifty percent capacity, her legs were at nominal levels, and her headpart barely had five percent left of integrity. Even without a higher functioning processor, Brass could see that only one final hit to the head was needed, and she quietly thanked Metabee for his contribution. However, even if she managed to get out of this power struggle, there was no way that she could match Peppercat's speed. If only there some way to lessen her speed.

Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell backwards, sending Peppercat flying overhead. Now free, Brass sat up to see one of the many docking hitches that lined the dock of the bay. An idea began to form, as did a plan.

"Ding!" she exclaimed before snapping back to her feet and opened fire. Peppercat immediately skittered away, but this time Brass' shots were wilder and irrational. It was like she wasn't even trying to hit Peppercat this time around, which only confused Samantha. When Brass stopped, Samantha popped open the medabot's faceplate, and she stared at Brass curiously.

"Are you even trying anymore? You ain't gonna hit a thing with wimpy shots like that."

Brass folded her arms across her chest, and she tilted her head back in a taunting motion.

"Then by all means, come and get me. If you're brave enough, that is."

Samantha scoffed at that, and she popped her knuckles.

"I'm gonna take a moment to savor this moment." she chuckled deviously. "You and your sword buddy got in the way of a revenge long in the making, and I'm gonna make sure you both pay for interrupting."

With that, she took off running with her sights aimed directly for Brass. The purple medabot remained stark still with her gaze matching Samantha's as she waited for the right moment. Samantha added an extra burst of speed; she wanted to end this as quickly as she possibly could. She had been kept from her revenge long enough, and she wasn't going to let some stupid, girly, purple robot with horrible aim stand in her way.

But then, it happened. Had Samantha been paying closer attention to Brass' earlier actions, she would have seen that Brass' stray shots had actually been used to leave small holes in the pavement. Her foot had caught in one of these holes, and she fell flat on her face. Stunned and confused, Samantha looked up to see the barrel of Brass' gun. Samantha's eyes went wide when hard reality suddenly came crashing down on her, and it was made worse when she realized that there was nowhere left to run.

"N-no, wait!" she started to plead, but Brass had already pulled the trigger. There was a resounding KABOOM, followed by a thick cloud of smoke. When the dust settled, there lay Samantha, completely exposed, with Peppercat's medal laying next to her head. All was quiet for a long moment, and even the staunch and authoritative was without words. However, after a quick head count and a brief calculation, he deigned that there was only one thing he could say.

" **FUNCTION CEASE!** " he proclaimed for all to hear. " **TEAM PEPPERCAT HAS CEASED FUNCTION! THE WINNER IS BATTLE IS TEAM METABEE!** "

Seaslug was struck deaf and dumb as Sumilidon and Brass rushed over to their downed companion and helped him to his feet. From within his head, he could hear Ikki cheering and sobbing all at once, and he managed to throw in a couple of chuckles himself.

"Dude." he croaked. "We rock!"

"Indeed." Sumilidon agreed.

"Affirmative." Brass added.

Metabee then angled his head towards the rubber robbos, and he couldn't resist a smug smirk as he took in their shock and awe. Oh, how he loved it!

"Deal's a deal, you latex wearing bozos. Let the girl go, and hand over any and all medabot medals you're hiding."

Seaslug stared at him for a long, hard moment with a blank expression. Then, he started to grin, and then smile, and then he tossed his head back with a mad fit of demented cackling. Metabee was slowly starting to lose his confidence, and he waited for Seaslug to settle down. After what felt like an hour, the head robbo finally regained control of himself, and he set his sights back on Metabee.

"You wanna know what the fun thing about being a villain is?" he asked.

Metabee shook his head, though he had an idea what the answer was.

"We don't have to keep our promises! You want the girl back? Too bad!"

Utter rage surged through Metabee's core, and his faceplate split open to reveal Ikki's angry expression.

"We had a deal!" the boy exclaimed.

Seaslug wagged a mischievous finger in the boy's face.

"Ah-ah-ah. What did I just say? What's more, you've just made our imminent victory all the more sweeter. All three of you will toss us your medals, or you have my word that you'll never see that poor little girl again."

Metabee quaked with rage, and Sumilidon groaned grimly.

"So this is a hostage situation." he hissed. "Now I can see why you were so reckless, Metabee."

Just then, Sumilidon's ears picked up the sound of snickering, and he looked towards Brass, whom then bent over and started laughing hard. Both male medabots stared in stunned silence, neither side recalling the logical female to giggle let alone commit to full on laughter. When she finally regained composure, she straightened, and then she addressed her comrades.

"My apologies, captain. Humor, what a concept. I had never realized that emotions transferred between partners."

"You're point?" Ikki asked tiredly.

Brass tilted her head to one side, and then her faceplate split open, resulting in Ikki's eyes growing bright and wide.

"Surprise!" Erika cheered with a grin stretching from one side of her face to the other. Ikki gawked at her, completely flabbergasted, but that didn't even come close to sheer, unadulterated outrage that Seaslug was experiencing.

"Squidgutts, what the heck?! You said you were in the boy scouts when you were a kid!"

"Well, I never got the knot tying merit badge, boss."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?!"

"You never asked."

Seaslug felt a chill run down his spine, and he slowly turned about to look at Metabee. His faceplate had snapped back into place, and his green eyes burned with a great intensity. Seaslug could feel the blood freeze within his veins, and he tugged at the neck of his suit as he tried to come up with some words.

"N-now let's be c-calm, r-rational p-people about this. You know, no harm no foul?"

Metabee squared his shoulders, and he did his best to stand straight.

"Sumilidon, brace me."

The saber cat nodded, and he moved behind Metabee, keeping one hand on his shoulder and placing a hand in the mind of his back. As Metabee angled his head, the rubber robbos began to scramble about in a mad attempt to run away, but they only succeeded in stumbling over one another and falling over. Metabee took one last brief moment to enjoy the spectacle, and then he cleared his throat.

"Rubber Robbos, it's time to kiss your bot goodbye! Missile launch!"

Two red nosed missiles erupted from the antenna launchers on his head, and they flew straight and true towards their targets. They hit their targets, and the last of the Rubber Robbo Gang were four soaring projectiles sailing high into the wild blue yonder, all screaming their final words on the subject.

Seaslug- "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!"

Shrimplips- "Uncle, forgive me!"

Gillgirl- "I hate you, Seaslug!"

Squidgutts- "I want a cheeseburger!"

With that, they were gone, and the three medabots were alone. Metabee chuckled to himself, and he brushed a finger over the bridge of his nose.

"Yep, that felt as good as I thought it would."

Erika was staring at the spot where the Rubber Robbos had been, and she shot an uneasy grin towards Metabee.

"Wow, you're crazy. I can't wait to get the full story from you. In the meantime, we should probably grab those medals they've got in the warehouse."

Sumilidon perked up at this.

"Medals?"

Erika nodded.

"That's how I found Brass' medal. They've got them all in this big burlap sack along with those funky, bootleg medawatches."

"Eh, you mean that bag?" Metabee suddenly asked while pointing.

Erika and Sumilidon looked up with a start, and they saw a lanky figure dressed in black with a long-brimmed hat and a mask stepping out of the warehouse with a massive burlap sack over his shoulder. He tossed a look their way, and then he cut loose with a wicked cackle.

"Don't mind me, lady and gentlemen. I am merely taking what is mine."

Sumilidon snarled, and he released Metabee, dropping him onto the ground, while aiming his claw at the man.

"I beg to differ there, sir. Unhand those medals, or I will be forced to take them from you."

The figure studied him, and then he cut loose with another cackle.

"Is that so? Then catch me if you can, my pointy eared friend."

With that, he reached behind his back and retrieved a grappling gun, which he promptly fired towards the roof of the warehouse and propelled himself upwards.

"STOP!" Sumilidon declared as he gave chase, easily scaling the wall of the warehouse with his flexor sword.

And then there were two. Brass was feeling an odd mixture of confusion and irritation for her commander's sudden departure, but it was being cancelled out by Erika's spark of excitement. A strange masked man dressed in black with a penchant for thieving? Her reporter bones were starting to ache, and she couldn't wait to start investigating. Metabee, on the other hand, was just tired and ready to call it quits. In a flash of light, he was gone, and Ikki was lying flat on his face. With a groan, he slowly rose up to a sitting position, grunting and groaning as his muscles squealed in protest. When he was in a comfortable enough position, he looked up to Erika and scowled.

"I hope you appreciate all of this. Rescue missions aren't exactly my forte."

Erika looked down on him and snorted.

"You got that right." she said. "Heck, that was almost embarrassing. I mean, if that Sumilidon guy and I hadn't jumped in when we did, you probably would have been…"

Ikki coughed heavily, and he shot the girl an angry look. Erika caught herself, and she chuckled nervously.

"That is to say, thank you…for coming to save me. I guess you were right about the whole thing."

It was Ikki's turn to snort.

"Ya think?"

He lowered his gaze and scanned the local area, and he noticed that there were three missing from their number.

"Screws are gone." he reported glumly. "And just when I was thinking my problems were finally over."

Samantha looked down on him once more, and she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, don't worry 'cause you're not alone anymore. Brass and I are gonna be sticking like glue with you from now on. Whatever the Rubber Robbo Gang and the Scews are up to, we'll have your back from now on."

Ikki gave her a sideways glance. "And?"

Erika sighed and rolled her eyes to the sky. "And I will keep my mouth shut about all this. No stories out of me."

Ikki gave a satisfied nod, and he finally got to his feet. He stretched a kink out of his back, and he sighed.

"I hope it won't be long before Henry shows up again." he mumbled. "I just hope my parents aren't freaking out by now."

Erika placed her hands on her hips.

"What about me? Brass says we're stuck like this for like another two hours. How am I supposed to get home?"

Ikki looked at her for a moment, and then a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"One thing at a time, Erika. One thing at a time."


	8. Episode 8: Just Karin

Chapter 8: Just Karin

It has been an entire week since the battle between Ikki and the Screws. From then on, things had changed quite significantly. From then on, Ikki rarely saw Samantha and her horrible brood. They were still palling around the school, and Ikki did catch glimpses of them, but they never approached him. So far, he had yet to decide whether it was a blessing or a curse.

On the bright side, whether he had wanted it or not, Ikki now had a constant guardian in the form of Henry. When the older teen was either on break or off work, he would swing by Ikki's home and check up on him. He would never let on any cause for concern, thus not alerting Ikki's mother, but Ikki appreciated that he had someone to confide in. Sure, he couldn't talk to him about the medabots, but it was nice to have him there.

Another welcome ally with whom he could talk about things was Erika and her medabot partner Brass. Not long after returning home, Erika revealed that she too had an actual medawatch, much to Ikki's shock. The story goes that her father had missed her tenth birthday due to an interview with Dr. Aki himself. As an apology, the big man sent her father back with the tiny device. When asked why she had never worn it to school, Erika simply replied with one word, Screws, and the rest was history.

To Ikki's relief, he was no longer alone in this strange world of watches, robots, and criminals in spandex. However, it has been stated that the more things change, the more they stay the same. A fact that was made quite evident today…

…..

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh, c'mon Ikki. Just this one last time."

Ikki had his arms folded across his chest as an act of absolute defiance. When Erika had called him that morning to meet at the park, Ikki knew it was going to be something like this. Whenever Erika was on the trail of a big scoop, she would get this little tingle in her voice, and it was more than enough to make Ikki's skin crawl. Sure enough, when he arrived, there she was with a yellow and red polka dot dress; the source of all nightmares.

Today's scoop revolved around some sort of stalker that was hunting after young girls with red hair. Nobody ever got hurt, just a series of jump scares, but there didn't seem to be any suspects in the mounting case.

Why was Erika interested, you might ask, and what was with the dress? It reminded her of a case they had worked on about a year ago for the school newspaper. Apparently, a kid had been running around tickling cute girls, but he always disappeared before a teacher could catch him. In response, Erika brought over the only dress in her closet, curtesy of her grandma, and she forced Ikki to masquerade around as a girl. It was the single most embarrassing day of the young boy's life, and in the end Erika never even got the picture of the culprit. He had been found by the principal and long since reprimanded. To add insult to injury, Coach Mountain had sentenced Ikki to five hundred laps around the school track for indecent school attire. To say the least, he had ample right to be angry that Erika had even offered him the disguise a second time. She had even brought a red wig, too.

"But Ikki…"

"I'm putting my foot down on this one, Erika!" Ikki said snappishly. "People still snicker at me behind my back, you know! Coach Mountain even took a picture of me for his wall of shame. Remember that?"

At his wrist, he could hear Metabee snickering, and he shot an angry look at his watch.

'I am curious.' Brass stated in a monotone from Erika's wrist. 'Are you not a girl, Operator Erika?'

Erika huffed and turned up her nose.

"I'm not that kind of girl. I'm a hard action news reporter woman. No frills for this kid."

"And especially no frills for me." Ikki snapped indignantly. "I can't believe you dragged me out here for something like this. What makes you even think that weirdo is gonna be here anyway?"

"It's the most likely place he would go." Erika explained. "He seems to lurk around places where a lot of people like to hang out. Nobody has ever seen enough of him to make a profile against him, so this is the best chance to really get my name out there."

Ikki's scowl deepened. "Translation: you benefit from my misery."

'Don't be such a sad sack, Ikki.' Metabee continued to chuckle. 'Maybe someone will take your picture so your mom can post it on your refrigerator.'

"You're not helping." Ikki hissed at him before looking to Erika. "Forget it, Erika. If you want that picture, you're gonna have to find some other way to do it."

Erika scowled, and she put her hands on her hips.

"You know, that's some thank you after I saved your life."

Ikki's eyes flared.

"Excuse me?! If memory serves, it was you that got captured by the Screws."

"Yeah, but I was the one that beat Samantha while you and Metabee were left a smoking wreck."

'Hey, leave me out of this!'

"We had her beaten down most of the way to begin with! Besides, the rubber robbos cheated with a bomb."

Erika scoffed, and she turned her back to him.

"Just like a man. Always making excuses."

Ikki's eyes blazed, and at last he had had enough. Tossing his hands to the sky, he cut loose with an aggravated cry and then stormed off. He didn't stop moving until he came upon the water fountain on the far side of the park, several yards away from Erika. He took a drink to try and cool himself off, and then he breathed a long, hard sigh. Metabee whistled a low key.

'Dude, you reeeeeally need to learn to relax. No judging.'

Ikki had an angry retort for that, but he decided to hold it back. No reason to make himself any angrier than he already was.

"She really is my best friend." he finally admitted. "She just gets into these crazy moods, and it oftentimes results in me either getting hurt or humiliated. She always tries to make it up to me in the end, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Metabee hummed thoughtfully, and he offered the boy a nod.

'Yeah, I can see that. Just give it a moment, and I'm sure you'll be pals again. In the meantime, let's find something fun to do. We haven't seen hide nor hair of the rubber robbo gang, and my trigger finger is getting itchy.'

Ikki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother. Wasn't that last robattle enough for you?"

Metabee scoffed. 'I'm a rough and tumble, sharp shooting, medabot warrior. I eat, sleep, and breath robattling. I need it if I'm gonna survive.'

Ikki's eyes did a mirror move.

"Yeah, well, I don't. If I'm perfectly honest with myself and everyone within earshot, I'm perfectly fine with things being nice and quiet. Seriously, if I am never assaulted with another surprise again, it will be too soon."

He should have seen it coming. Really, he should have. No sooner had the words escaped his lips did something small and fast slam into the boy and knock him to the ground. The next thing he knew, something big, sloppy, and wet was doing laps across his face and was nearly drowning him. Lifting his arms in his defense, Ikki pushed the mysterious attacker back, and he was shocked to see a little white dog with brown, floppy ears now sitting on his chest.

"Salty!" Ikki exclaimed with a cheer.

The tiny dog yipped joyously, and he then licked at Ikki's medawatch.

'Hey, watch the merchandise, you furry monster!'

"Oh, dry up!" Ikki chided. "He's just a dog. Licking is just the way they say they like people."

'Well I do not like him.' Metabee said huffily.

Ikki gave his head a shake, and he proceeded to scratch Salty's ears.

"Now just how did you find me? The last time I saw you, it was back in the business district of town. So how did you end up here?"

"Oh! So, he's your doggy?"

Ikki looked up, and suddenly his heart went still. Standing before him was a girl about his age, and for all intents and purposes that shouldn't have been so staggering. But this girl was different. He wasn't sure why, but only one word seemed to come to mind describing this red headed wonder with pigtails: pretty. Ikki couldn't believe he was even thinking it, but he really did think she was pretty. Perhaps this was what always went through Henry's mind when girls came into the story? They sure didn't think the same way about him.

The girl cocked her head at him, and she offered him a quaint frown.

"Are you alright?"

Ikki jolted and remembered himself, and he rose to a sitting position while Salty sat on his lap.

"Sorry about that." he said bashfully. "Kind of caught me off guard. To answer your question, Salty isn't really mine, per se. I was walking through the business district the other day, and the little guy came charging down the street with a string of cans tied to his tail. I had been having a particularly rotten day, so I decided to help by yanking it off. "

"Oh, you're so brave." the girl gushed, and Ikki just melted.

From Ikki's wrist, completely unobserved, Metabee studied Ikki's face, and if he had a mouth he would have been smirking. Using the medawatch's wireless connection, he tapped into the internet and started playing the wedding march as loud as the speakers would allow. The sudden noise caused Ikki to jolt, knocking Salty off of his lap as he jumped to his feet, placing a hand over his watch.

"Excuse me for a second!" he said curtly before running behind a tree, much to Karen's confusion.

When he was certain she wasn't listening, Ikki turned a scorching look to Metabee.

"Dude! What was that for?"

'Hey, don't be bugging, bro.' Metabee said with a harmless shrug. 'You two were clearly having a moment, and it's my personal understanding that music is romantic.'

"You clearly don't know what that song is about." Ikki said pointedly. "What are you even talking? What moment?"

Metabee stared at Ikki for a long hard moment, and then his eyes went wide and he placed a hand to the side of his face.

'Oh, now I get it! You're having your first crush! Oh, how cute! I wish I had a camera. Wait, I do!'

The camera on the medawatch suddenly flashed, momentarily blinding the boy. Ikki rubbed at his eyes for a moment, and then he shot Metabee another glare.

"Will you stop that?! I do not have a crush on her. That's just gross!"

'You can't hide from your feelings, kid.' Metabee chided while wagging his finger. 'The heart wants what the heart wants. Look, you can just leave it to me. Back home, I was the king of romance.'

"Somehow, I doubt that." Ikki muttered to himself. "Do me a favor and pipe down! The last thing I want is for a crazy robot strapped to my wrist to give her a heart attack!"

'Ok, but the instant you change your mind, just let me know. I've got dozens of one-liners that are bound to get you some headway.'

"Oh, shut up!"

Ikki took a deep breath, and he put his watch away. He then walked around the tree, and he made his way back to the red headed girl.

"Sorry about that. A friend of mine was calling, and he thought he was being funny by playing music over the speaker."

The girl giggled.

"I have a friend like that. Whenever I'm upset about something, he'll do something crazy to try and make me smile."

Ironically, she frowned.

"Strangely enough, that same friend was supposed to meet me here today for a play date. I guess he got stuck working with his dad again."

"He works with his dad?" Ikki asked.

The girl shrugged. "Something like that. It's a long story. Oh, I don't think I gave you my name. It's Karen."

She offered her hand, and Ikki gladly accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you, Karen. You can just call me Ikki."

…...

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two children and hidden in the shadow of a tree, a lone figure was watching them. With one eye covered by a lock of green air, the figure studied the two children as they made their way to the swings. He reached into the neck of his latex jumpsuit and retrieved a small, two-way radio.

"This is agent twenty-one to home base. I've got the kid in my sites."

'Are you sure it's the right one this time? You've acquired quite a name for yourself thanks to all those false alarms. Something our organization does not appreciate, twenty-one."

"Is it my fault there are so many dang red headed kids in this stinking city?" The figure said snippily. "I hate cities! I want to go back to the swamp. I was born there."

'You have a mission, and you will carry it out! Failure will not be tolerated."

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!"

The figure put the radio away, and he looked back to the two children, the boy now pushing the girl on the swings. It was cute. He hated cute.

"I'll get the mission done, alright. But I'm gonna have fun with it, too. Time for Salamander to get to work."

He reached into a pocket on his suit, and he pulled out a medabot medal with a chameleon emblem on its face.

...

'I think you should just apologize. Logically, it would yield a better result than just walking off and throwing rocks for no reason.'

As fantastic as it was to have Brass around, Erika couldn't help but feel just the least bit annoyed with her new medabot friend. Though she wouldn't publish a story about them, Erika had tried time and again to learn more about Brass and her people. However, in terms of her race, she told Erika more of the same that Ikki had told her. As for Brass herself, there was only one word that Erika could think of to adequately describe the sailor themed medabot: nerdy. Seriously, the bot prattled on about nothing but statistics: statistics on the probability of stepping on a crack in the sidewalk, statistics on stubbing one's tow while blindfolded, statistics on the chance of biting one's tongue while eating a watermelon, etcetera, etcetera, etceter-freaking-a! It was enough to make Erika wish she had gone deaf.

However, there was a loyal side to Brass' personality, particularly when it came to her comrades. Now that they were bonded, Brass would often times drop little hints whenever Erika's boyish, and sometimes selfish, behavior tended to lead her astray, and when hinting failed she would just flat out tell her. What made it all the more painful for Erika was that, in all honesty, the bot always seemed to raise good points. Yes, Erika was starting to agree that she had been pushing Ikki too hard on their most recent case, and she should probably me more grateful to him after he worked so hard to save her from the rubber robo gang. She took a deep breath, sighed, and dropped the remaining rocks she had been tossing.

"Alright, alright. I guess it only is fair if I'm the one that apologizes. Any idea where they are?"

'One moment, please.' Brass whirred. 'Accessing GPS location circuits. Compiling data. Search completed! Metabee and his bonded are approximately thirteen feet to our southeast. They appear to be partaking in some rudimentary forms of recreations upon one of the park's many structures.'

Erika followed Brass' instructions and started for the play area of the park. It didn't take her long to spy the signature red shirt of her best friend over next to the swings. She started to call out for him, but she paused when she spied the red headed girl sitting on the swings. Perhaps it was a trick of the light or her breakfast digesting incorrectly, but it looked to Erika like Ikki was pushing this stranger, almost like he was on a... date? Her curiosity was officially piqued, and she ducked behind a nearby slide to watch the scene as it unfolded.

...

Ikki wasn't quite sure what had come over him. He had never even pushed Erika in the swings before, but here he was doing it for some complete stranger. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this girl that just made him want to be around her. Being cute was one thing, but that only got someone so far with Ikki. In truth, it was perhaps the girl's personality that endeared him. She was sweet, kind, and perhaps a bit naïve. It didn't take much for her to befriend someone, it seemed, and just talking to her seemed natural. She was also incredibly polite. After pushing her a few times, she had purposely stopped just so she could push him, all while offering a smile and a curtsey of all things. To say the least, Ikki genuinely liked her, and he was glad to call her his new friend.

Just then, a sound tickled his ear, and he skidded to a stop on the swing while looking to the main gate. Sure enough, there was the Jolly Jingler ice cream truck right on time, and already a massive mob of children was swarming the clown themed vehicle searching for frozen confections. A quick glance towards Karen revealed that she too had her sights set on the truck, and she pulled out her small pink purse to count change.

"Don't worry. I got it." Ikki said quickly, prompting Karen to look his way.

"You sure? I don't mind paying for my own."

Ikki shook his head.

"It's my treat. I just got my allowance last night."

Karen considered it for a moment, and then she smiled and nodded. Ikki all but grew wings on his heels as he sprinted for the ice cream truck. He bought the two cones with every single cent of allowance he had, and not a single care seemed to creep into his mind. From his wrist, Metabee was watching him, and it could be said that he was wearing a fatherly smile.

'My little Ikki's got his first crush. Love truly must be universal if such ugly flesh sacks like you humans can make it look so cute.'

"I'm not kidding! Knock it off!" Ikki hissed with a small blush. "I'm just being nice, is all. My dad taught me that I was supposed to treat girls with respect, so that's what I'm doing. I'd do the same for Erika. Heck, I have done the same for Erika."

Metabee's green eyes sparkled.

'Well, look at you playing the field and acting all coy. I'm so proud.'

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Ikki bellowed angrily, prompting several to stare at him. "I've had it up to here with your mouth. Seriously, what's your problem? Even Henry isn't this crazy. Now, I don't want to make any more of a scene than you've already caused around her, so I'm begging you to put a lid on it, or so help me I'll take this medawatch and..."

To this day, Metabee still doesn't know what the rest of that threat was going to be. As Ikki was walking, something swept past him legs, and he lost his footing. The next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the sidewalk. He groaned, and he slowly got onto his knees.

Hey, kid, you alright? Metabee called, sounding genuinely concerned.

Ikki groaned.

"Yeah, I think so. What hit me?"

He could hear Metabee hum thoughtfully, and he raised his wrist so that he could see him better.

'Honestly, I think you're just clumsy. I do like the horns, though. It's cute that you're trying out my signature motif. Very chic.'

Ikki made a face at that, but then he felt the cold emanating from his forehead. He reached up, and sure enough there were now two cones proudly displayed upon his forehead as the melting ice cream began to drip into his eyes.

"Oh, gross!" Ikki spat with disgust while wiping the two ruined treats from his brow.

By then, Karen had rushed over, and she helped Ikki to his feet. After helping him dust off, she a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my gosh! You're bleeding!"

Ikki followed her gaze, and sure enough there was blood. However, it was little more than some drips coming from a small scrape. Nothing really worth noting.

Karen opened her small, pink purse, and she retrieved a small first aid kit. She first sprayed an antiseptic on the scratch, making Ikki wince, and then she proceeded to place a small bandage upon it. In spite of the surreal nature of the situation, Ikki couldn't help but marvel as the swiftness in Karren's fingers. Even in something as mundane as tending to a scrape, she had a sort of dedicated finesse comparable to a surgeon. When she finished, Ikki took a moment to admire her work.

"You're prepared for just about anything, aren't ya?"

Karen looked up at him and blushed.

"That friend I mentioned earlier. He takes up a lot of martial arts. Karate, tae kwon do, but his passion is kenpo, the art of swordplay. He thinks himself some sort of modern-day samurai, and he gets pretty offended whenever someone says something to me that doesn't sound good. More often than not, I would have to carry him home to patch him up."

"Sounds like the overprotective type." Ikki chuckled good naturedly.

"You have no idea." Karen said with a laugh.

As the two carried on, there was a rush of wind, and then something knocked Ikki in the back of the head. He fell forward, but Karen was there to catch him. Ikki looked behind himself, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Ok, seriously! What the heck is going...aaaaah!"

Now something had grabbed him by the ankles and flipped him about, and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back and looking up at a terrified looking Karen. Ikki scrambled to his feet, and he stood protectively over Karen. He still didn't see anything. He could hear Salty snarling at his feet, and he felt Karen's trembling fingers touch his shoulders.

"Ikki, I'm scared." He could hear Karen whimper.

"Just stay close to me." Ikki said, though his voice cracked.

Just then, there was another rush of wind, and it seemed like something was moving towards Ikki at high speed. Ikki braced himself for whatever was about to hit him, and he flinched at the sound of a flash. However, he was surprised at the sound of an angry shout, followed by a clanking sound that hit against the sidewalk. He opened his eyes, and he saw Erika, with camera in hand, standing over a green medabot that was clawing at their eyes. He was a green, chameleon modeled medabot with grappling parts. Before Ikki could even ask what was going on, Erika took his and Karen's hands and started to drag them off. They took refuge behind a slide, and Erika peaked around a corner. The medabot was still rolling around on the ground trying to reclaim his sight. She'd almost feel sorry for him if he didn't look so silly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back to see Ikki.

"Thanks, Erika. I thought I had punched my ticket for sure there. How did you know he was there?"

Erika tossed her hair back, and she flashed him a haughty smirk.

"Oh, please, Ikki. I'm an experienced field reporter. With eyes as sharp as mine, I could tell just how big his feet were every split second they touched the grass."

Ikki folded his arms across his chest, and he didn't look convinced. Erika's smirk faded, and she sighed.

"Ok, ok. Brass spotted him. But I did use MY camera to blind him and save both of your butts, so you owe me big. Which reminds me."

She reached behind Ikki and extended a hand to Karen in greeting.

"The name's Erika, reporter for the school newspaper. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Karen." The redhead said while accepting Erika's hand with a shake. "Ikki, is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" The two friends quickly shrieked in unison.

Ikki shot a look around the slide, and he could see that the medabot was back on his feet. He was a very, very angry robot.

"Stupid kids! I hate stupid flashes! Why do my eyes have to be so darn sensitive anyway? Now where did that red head get off to?"

Ikki slowly slunk back, and he seemed to be thinking things over.

"Hey, Erika, you don't think..."

"I don't think. I know." Erika asserted. "Remember what I said? Nobody has ever SEEN the Red Head Stalker, and now we know why. He's a medabot with the ability to become invisible."

"Red Head Stalker?" Karen asked, tilting her head curiously.

"That's what I've decided to call him." Erika explained. "Some weirdo has been running around harassing red headed girls. Nobody has been able to catch him, so Ikki and I came out here to try and smoke him out. Truthfully, this isn't going in any way like I was hoping."

"That's not important right now." Ikki hissed, his eyes still locked on the chameleon as he started his search anew. "He's obviously after Karen; she's the only one in the entire park with red hair. We need to get her out of here. If only we had something to distract the creep with."

"Oh, but we do, Ikki." Erika said wicked snicker.

Ikki looked back, and he could feel his heart sink as the girl pulled out a dress and a red wig out of her backpack.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

...

The chameleon medabot was starting to become irritable, and being irritable made him angry, and when he got angry people started getting hurt. Little children went running at the mere sight of him as he stormed through the play area, ripping a rocking hippo out of the sand and tossing it just for spite.

"Will you just calm down!" Salamander grunted from inside his head. "So you lost her. The little brat couldn't have gotten far."

"But we were so close!" The medabot groused. "She's the one, I'm sure of it. If the boss finds out we had her in our sights and she got away, he'll turn us both into boots and trot through the mud with us."

"I actually like mud." Salamander said defiantly.

Suddenly, there was a glint of red, and the medabot looked in time to see a small girl with a head of red hair racing towards the center of the park.

"There she is! Hey, get back here!"

He immediately gave chase, and eventually he fenced her in at the collection of trees in the middle of the park. She was huddled up at the base of a large tree, their back to him as he slowly made his way toward them.

"Now, now, that's quite enough, girlie." The medabot chuckled viciously. "Just come along quietly, and I promise that this whole thing will be painless."

The small figure stiffened at his approach, and they slowly rose.

"Oh, there'll be pain alright." they said, and the medabot immediately realized something was wrong.

The figure suddenly spun around, and their red hair went sailing through the air to reveal the black hair beneath it and the boy face under that.

"Surprise!" Ikki laughed while sticking out his tongue.

The medabot backpedalled, his bulbous eye growing even wider.

"Wait a minute! Y-you're not a red head! You're not even a girl!" He paused. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Trust me, it wasn't my idea." Ikki grumbled. "But that doesn't matter. Why are you chasing red headed girls around? What's the point?"

The medabot gave his head a shake to clear out any excess shock, and then he snarled.

"Name's Multikolor, and I represent the Rubber Robbo Gang. Why they want the girl, frankly I don't care. All I know is that it'll bring us one step closer to world domination. I'm on my way to the big time, and there's no way some chubby kid in a dress is gonna get in my way!"

He was understandably confused when Ikki cracked a grin, and he raised his arm to show off his medawatch.

"I think you're about to be very disappointed. Ready, Metabee?"

'Let's kick some bot!' the yellow medabot declared.

"Meda-morphosis!"

Ikki twisted the dial, there was a flash of light followed by the sound of armor snapping together, and then there was Metabee standing tall and proud. Multikolor's face dropped, and his shoulders sagged.

"Oh, no! Not you! Not the cop!"

Metabee chuckled cruely.

"Now this is what I call fun in the park. I've actually missed you, Multi. Kicking your butt was always a great stress reliever. So, trying to move up from petty theft to kidnapping? That's a pretty steep hill to fall down. How's about I beat some sense into you?"

Multikolor hissed again, but his face had broken out into a wicked grin of his own.

"Ya think ya got me dead to rights like before, eh copper? Well, I got news for you. The Rubber Robbo Gang has a killer benefits package."

Just then, there was a rustling in the trees, and two black and green, bat-shaped medabots popped into view. Their arrival caught Metabee completely off guard, and he ended up backing into a tree.

"Oh, no, not the three against one thing again! Would it kill you Robo jerks to play fair?"

"Probably." Multikolor jeered at his foe. "These little lovelies are called Noctobats, medal-less drones that our boss made for combat. Only the really important members of the gang get these puppies and look who's got them on his side. Me!"

Metabee looked between the two robots. Along with the obvious flying parts, they appeared to be armed with missile weaponry not unlike the ones in his head part. Whether they were seekers or not, he wasn't sure, but that still left him severely out gunned. He heard Multikolor give a throaty laugh, and the chameleon medabot began to slowly approach him.

"This payback has been coming for a long time, copper! I'm gonna make sure to take my time to make you suffer, tearing you apart one medapart at a time. Open fire!"

The Noctbats snapped to attention, and a flurry of missles went sailing from their silos built into their arms, and Metabee could only brace himself and take the hits.

...

Erika and Karen had just made their way up the sidewalk outside of the park when an explosion ripped the air. Karen was the first to turn, and she saw the smoke rising from the middle of the park. She gasped.

"That's where Ikki went!"

Erika flinched. That could have just been Metabee's seeker missiles, but there was no way to be sure. Even Ikki had never seen a chameleon medabot before, so there was no telling what kind of secrets its parts held. It was possible that he would need help.

"Karen, go and see if you can get a hold of the police. I'm gonna go back and..."

But the red head was already running off back into the park, and Erika had to run hard to follow and catch up.

...

Multikolor crowed with haughty laughter as he waved a hand to signal the Noctbats. The two drones ceased fire, and the smoke cleared to reveal a battered Metabee. His systems dictated that he had little to no integrity left in any of his parts.

"Ikki." he croaked weakly. "You ok in there?"

'Nothing I haven't been through already.' The kid grunted. He was going to have bruises in places he didn't know he had. 'We need to fall back! This guy has us outnumbered and outgunned.'

Metabee growled. He never liked the idea of retreat, especially after what happened to Kintarro, and it was only made worse because Multikolor was little more than a petty thief back home. His pride was taking a horrible thrashing. However, he wasn't about to give this cretin the satisfaction of victory, so he raised his guns with the intent of drawing up a cover.

"Hey, you!"

Metabee froze, and here came Karen stomping into view and filling the gap between him and Multikolor. With her eyes dark and her hands placed firmly on her hips, she no longer looked like the demure and naïve girl that Ikki had been spending his day with. She now looked like an angry amazon, and all of her pent-up frustration was aimed directly at the chameleon medabot. At last, Erika arrived to join them. Metabee glared at her.

"Erika, what the bot! You were supposed to lead her away!"

"It's not my fault!" Erika replied defensively. "This girl is determined."

"You just had one job, kid! One job!"

Meanwhile, Karen continued to stare down the green chameleon, and even the human inside was slowly becoming unsettled by the red head.

"Disgraceful!" She said with vice. "Bad enough you can't face your problems face to face, but you must cheat in order to win a silly battle. I cannot forgive such an honorless cur like you, and I am going to see to it that you regret it!"

Metabee and Karen stared at her with no small amount of shock, both trying to find where all of this fury had been hidden. Multikolor, on the other hand, had finally regained his composure.

"Is that so, girly?" He hissed while striking a ready pose as his Noctbats swooped in next to him. "Just how exactly are you going to do that?"

Karen replied by retrieving her purse, and she pulled from it a medabot medal. She looked down upon it, and she sighed.

"I know you don't like to fight, but I need your help. Please work with me."

With that, she opened the face of her medawatch, popped in the medal, and then twisted the dial counter clockwise.

"Meda-morphisis! Support mode, Neutranurse!"

There was a bright flash of light, and medabot parts appeared around Karen's body, moving in and snapping into place. When the transformation was complete, in the child's place was a pink and white nurse themed medabot. The nurse medabot trembled a little, but she stood tall and straight.

"F-f-field Medic, N-neutranurse, reporting for duty."

Metabee's optics went wide, and he cut loose with a long whistle.

"Helllllloooooo nurse!"

Neutranurse squeaked, and she spun about to face him. Her own optics went wide, and she placed a hand to her face.

"Oh, my! Sergeant Metabee, you're injured! Here, I'll make it better."

She lifted her right arm, and the pill shaped medapart opened up and bathed Metabee in a shower of golden sparkles. Slowly, his injuries began to mend, and before long he was back to full strength.

"How's it looking, Ikki?" He asked his medafighter.

'All green!' the boy replied. 'I'm feeling better, too. That's some cureall.'

"Gotta love the nurse." Metabee quipped as he moved over to Neutranurse. "It's good to see you again. If Sumilidon could just show up, then the old gang would be back together again."

He then wiggled his nonexistant eyebrows, and he leaned in closer.

"Of course, we don't need him around to have fun. What say you and I go dancing later?"

Neutranurse's trembling became worse, and she suddenly dashed off before taking refuge behind Erika. The girl frowned, and then she shot a glare at the beetle medabot.

"Yeesh, didn't your mother ever tell you about personal space? Ikki definitely has his hands full with you around. I guess I'll just have to be the adult in the room, like usual."

She raised her arm, and she twisted the dial on her medawatch.

"Meda-morphisis! Attack mode, Brass!"

There was the light, making Neutranurse scramble away, then came the snapping of armor, and now Brass stood on the battlefield as well.

"Field analyst, Multisailor Brass, is on the scene." She declared in her usual monotone. "Awaiting orders, Sergeant Metabee."

Metabee grinned to himself, and he turned back to a now very nervous Multikolor.

"Well, now, I'd say that evens out our numbers a bit. What do you say, MK? Feel up for a three on three robattle?"

Multikolor hissed, and he did his best to regain control of the situation.

"Bring three or three hundred and see if I care. As far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna be leaving this place with the red-haired brat and all of your medals and parts! So bring it on!"

"THEN IT IS AGREED!"

There was a rustling of leaves in the trees above them followed by the familiar shape of Mr. Referee crashing down between them.

"So called that." Metabee muttered to himself.

"LET IT BE KNOWN THAT AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE HAS BEEN DECLARED BETWEEN THESE TWO TEAMS!" The referee boomed for all to hear. "THEREFORE, IT FALLS TO ME, MR REFEREE, TO REFEREE THIS MATCH AND ENSURE THAT NO ONE GETS HURT! FIGHTERS READY? RO-BATTLE!"

As soon as the ref jumped out of the way, Multikolor called to his drones.

"Attack! Blow them all to scrap! Leave them in pieces!"

The Noctbats rushed forward with silos blazing. However, before any of their explosive projectiles could meet their mark, Neutranurse stood in their path.

"Engaging neutra-guard!"

The nurse cap shaped fin on the healer's head began to glow, and a barrier appeared around her, harmlessly deflecting the missiles.

"Enemy assault pacified." She grunted as she maintained her barrier. "Please proceed with a counter attack!"

"You got it, babe." Metabee chimed in as he and Brass raised their arm weapons. "Open fire!"

Both he and Brass unloaded their weapons, and their attacks peppered the two flyers, forcing them to retreat.

"You and Neutranurse get after them." Metabee ordered. "Multikolor is mine!"

"Affirmative." Brass said while cocking her short shot rifle. "Repositioning for attack."

As she and Neutranurse ran off, Metabee shifted his focus to Multikolor, the chameleon now standing alone.

"Not so tough without your drones, are ya slick?" Metabee cheered as he started for him.

Multikolor scoffed.

"Ya got the drop on me, copper, I'll give you that. But it's a well-known fact that you can't hit what you can't see."

He suddenly vanished from sight. An instant later, a blow from nowhere struck in the face, knocking him down.

"However, what you can't see can hit you!"

…...

Back with the girls, Brass was taking her time assessing her shots. The two flyers had taken more defensive steps after the previous onslaught, and their movements were making it harder for her to get a good shot. Just when she had one of them in her sights, the second moved in behind her and opened fire, knocking her into the other who also took a shot. Brass eventually came to landing and had to scramble behind a tree where Neutranurse was waiting to quickly repair her damage.

"T-t-this isn't working!" the nurse themed medabot squeaked. "We n-need to try something else."

"They're flying erratically." Brass noted as another barrage of missles imploded near their hiding place. "Their A.I.s seem to be simple, so they make up for it with heavy attack power. If I had the time to properly scan their flight path, I could calculate where they will pop up next for a hit and run tactic."

'That's not gonna work!' came Erika's voice. 'Maybe if there was just one of them, but there's two, and you're the only one here that can fight.'

"I hate being a burden." Neutranurse mewled sadly.

'You're doing your best.' Karen assured her.

Just then, the tree they were hiding behind splintered into oblivion. The two female medabots scrambled to avoid a second volley of missles. Brass then skidded to a stop and started to scan the two Noctbats again, but this left her wide open. The Noctbats fired, and Brass was sent flying through the air before crashing to the ground, hard. After rolling to safety, a quick check showed that her leg parts were no longer functioning, and she had lost thirty percent of her head part's integrity.

'Stop standing around!' Erika snapped while Neutranurse tended to her wounds. 'Can't you scan and run at the same time?'

"I apologize, Erika." Brass grunted as she rose to her feet. "I'm just a field analyst, so I'm not used to fighting directly. I mostly assess a combat scenario and allow the more capable warriors to take over with my analysis to give them the best opportunity for victory."

'Well that's not gonna cut it.' Erika grumbled. She thought about it for a moment. 'What if...I take control? Like what the Screws did back on the docks. You can do the brain work while I run decoy.'

Brass quickly evaluated this, measuring each variable to the closest degree as she could.

"That would be...preferable. However, that would require putting the full weight of my armor upon you, not to mention added risk of injury."

'Not if we go with my plan.' Erika said. 'Swap us out and get to scanning. I'll let you know when it's time.'

Brass nodded, and with a snap her visor parted, revealing the girl's face within. Almost immediately Erika could feel the armor around her getting heavier, and it made her thankful that Coach Mountain was such a zealot when it came to physical health. After ensuring she could move well enough, she looked to Neutranurse.

"That forcefield thing you did earlier. Does it just stop projectiles, or can it stop solid objects in general?"

Neutranurse stared at her blankly.

"It is a virtually impenetrable barrier." she explained. "It has a short duration, though, and it puts a heavy strain on me to use. Why?"

"Just follow me." Erika said as she grabbed her by the hand.

Erika just back into the open, and she waved her hands wildly in the air.

"Heyo! Come and get me, tin toys!"

The noctbats spun around on her, and they opened fire. Erika quickly cartwheeled away, though she crashed rather unceremoniously into a tree.

"Geez, she wasn't kidding about how heavy this thing is." she grunted as she rolled to her feet and started to run.

Meanwhile, Brass was running her processor at a mile a minute, analyzing every minute detail of the enemy and assessing any potential weaknesses. A salvo of missiles went sailing through the air and crashed just a meter from Erika's heels.

'One. Two. Three.'

Another salvo launched, this time landing in front of Erika, forcing her to pivot to the side and run in the opposite direction.

'One. Two. Three.'

The next salvo barely missed Erika's head, instead blasting the base of a large oak tree to splinters, sending the truck crashing down towards Erika and forcing her to roll.

'One. Two. Three.'

The Noctbats fires again, and this time their attacks connected. The impact sent Erika flying through the air before landing in a heap on the ground. The attack had drained her arm and head parts to fifty percent capacity.

"Brass, I don't mean to pain, but this is really starting to hurt! Where's that info you were promising?"

'One. Two. Three.'

"Brass!" Erika wailed as another salvo went flying overhead.

'Sorry, Erika,' the medabot finally replied, 'but I needed to be sure of my data. There is approximately a three second delay every time missiles are discharged from the Noctbats' artillery. I propose you utilize Medafighter attack formation alpha-beta.'

"I don't know what that means!" Erika snapped.

"I-I do."

Erika jumped, and she looked to see Neutranurse standing next to her.

"Wow, you're quiet. Alright, then. I'll leave it to you."

Neutranurse took a deep breath, and then she stepped into clear view of the Noctbats. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, enemy drones, but I am over here."

The Noctbats spun about to face her, and they armed their missile ports.

"Be ready, Erika!" Neutranurse said as she dropped to one knee. "Vault on my mark!"

"Vault?" Erika asked.

The Noctbats opened fire, and Neutranurse brought up her neutra-guard at just the last moment, bringing up a cloud of smoke.

"Now, Erika! Jump!"

Erika finally caught on, and she ran up and jumped onto Neutranurse's shoulders before jumping again, sailing through the smoke cloud and over the Noctbats As she came down again, she turned and opened fire at point blank range. Her shots cleanly connected with the drones' headparts, and both fell to the ground with a sputter and a spark. Erika rolled once to recover, and she came up again with a proud look as she gazed upon the fried drones.

"Alright! Now that's what I call teamwork! Good thinking, Brass."

'Happy to be of help. Sorry it took so long to compile the data.'

"Hey, it worked didn't it. As for you," She turned to Neutranurse. "That was a pretty gutsy move you pulled. I didn't peg you for the kamikaze kind of person."

Neutranurse lowered her head, and she looked like she just wanted to find a nice hole to crawl into.

"It is my duty to see the mission through." she replied meekly.

Erika offered her a smile, and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so modest. You did a good job. Now, let's go and help Metabee. After all, you know he's completely helpless without us around."

Neutranurse nodded, and the two girls started back the way they came. But, unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them. When they were gone, they swiftly closed in on the downed Noctobats and gathered them up.

"Target has been retrieved." the figure said. "Returning to base."

...

Metabee stood stark still. The trees around had grown quiet, and there was no longer any sign of movement. Inside his head, he could hear Ikki furiously going over his vitals. His revolver was in fuction cease, he had lost half of the integrity in his right arm, his head part had been scuffed, but his legs were fine. Multikolor was keeping to a hit and run tactic, but he had gone silent for the time being.

"Does it hurt, copper?"

Well that didn't last long.

"It must be humiliating for you to be beaten down so easily by someone like me. Oh, a mere petty thief beating the snot out of a battle-hardened member of the Medafighters. What a shame."

Metabee ignored him, cocking his submachinegun.

"Too bad you sent those lady bots away, but, then again, maybe that's why. Heaven knows your ego couldn't take it if the ladies really saw you for the pathetic medabot you are."

Metabee looked to the trees, and he took careful aim.

"I just want you to know, I'm going to savor this. It's not like those rick suckers I stole from really needed their stuff. They could just buy more; they were likely to do it anyway. Everybody has to make their way somehow, and this is how I choose how to do it. Get over, you worthless sack of..."

Metabee opened fire, and there came an explosion. A second later, a branch and Multikolor, who had been standing on it, crashed to the ground. The chameleon scrambled to get back onto his feet, and he looked up at Metabee with very wide-eyed shock.

"You...How did you do that?"

Metabee cocked his gun again, and this time he aimed it at Multikolor's face point blank.

"You talk too much. Now, here's the deal. If you don't want to get blown up and have your medal confiscated, then you're gonna have to answer some questions. Don't even bother trying to lie, because I'll know."

"And if I refuse?" Mulikolor spat defiantly.

Metabee's submachinegun started to hum, and the barrels started to glow a bright yellow.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about the rubber robbo gang!" Metabee demanded. "Where did they get medabot medals and parts? What is their goal? Why do they want Karen?"

"Hey, woah, slow down Copper!" Multikolor interjected. "One question at a time. I don't know how our medals got to them. The last thing I remember before waking up bonded to this guy was that I was in lockup in the Medafighter Vault of Criminal Delinquents. Thanks for that, by the way. As for their goal, they want to take over the world, simple as that. Medabot technology is leagues ahead of anything earthlings could ever come up with by themselves, so it doesn't really surprise me that someone with an inferiority complex want to use them to dominate people. As for the red head, I don't have a clue. We agents are given information, but most of the details are on a need to know and apparently we didn't need to know."

Metabee made a face.

"That doesn't even begin to make sense. I thought you said you were a high level operative."

"I am!" Multikolor insisted. "But what you don't realize is that there is a very high ladder to climb, and there are scores of more levels above my own. I'm just a field agent meant for recon and abductions. Outside of that, I haven't the foggiest idea. Whoever the big boss is, he's the most paranoid beatnik I ever seen. Can I go now?"

Metabee laughed.

"Yeah right. Sorry, buddy, but you ain't going nowhere. You and your little partner inside have a lot to answer for, and it's time for you to get your comeuppance."

"Yeah, about that?"

Suddenly, the jawline of Multikolor's head part popped open, and a reptilian tongue shot out and wrapped around Metabee's throat, sending jolts of electricity throughout his body. Multikolor jumped to his feet, whipped his head around, and slammed Metabee hard against the ground before releasing him.

"Sorry, Copper, but you know the old saying. He who fights dirty and runs away lives to fight dirty another day. Later, sucker!"

He turned to run, but he stopped short when he saw Brass, with her hands on her hips, standing before him. He then heard Metabee getting back up behind him, and he angled an eye back towards him to see that Neutranurse was restoring him.

"You better get ready, scum!" Metabee snarled. "Because it's time to kiss your bot goodbye! Missle Launch!"

Brass jumped out of the way, and the last they saw of Multikolor was burst of fire and a plume of smoke. A moment later, a young man in rubber spandex fell flat against the ground as a chameleon medal landed next to his head.

"FUNCTION CEASE!" declared Mr. Referee. "The winner is Team Metabee!"

"Dude, I rock!"

"Mission complete."

"H-hope I was helpful."

There were three flashes of light, and Ikki, Karen, and Erika were now standing in the middle of the trees. Ikki bent down and grabbed the medal, and he quickly pocketed it.

"That's another Rubber Robbo roasted, and boy was he a slippery one."

"You ain't kidding." Erika said. "What a weirdo! Did you find out why he was hunting for red heads?"

Ikki shrugged.

"Apparently their boss wants them to find one in particular, but even he doesn't seem to know why. I can't shake the feeling that these Rubber Robbo freaks are up to some really bad stuff, and Karen is in the middle of it. I say we get her out of here and call the police."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ikki and Erika, and they could see that the Rubber Robbo was standing again with Karen clutched close to himself, a hand over her mouth stifling her screams. Ikki immediately went for his medawatch, but the stranger wagged a finger at him.

"Uh, uh, uh, little man. Turn that dial, and something untoward could happen to your cute little girlfriend here."

"You creep!" Erika snarled. "Let Karen go!"

"Nah, don't think I will. Bringing this kid back to the boss will get me back up another step of the ladder. Maybe I'll be able to get my own unit like his good for nothing nephew and his little friends. So say goodbye to your little friend, because I promise you'll never see her again."

"Never make promises you cannot keep!"

Something moving at a high rate of speed zipped between between Erika and Ikki, leapt over the Rubber Robbo's head, landed, and then slugged him in the side. He shrieked in pain, and he released Karen, who immediately ran to Ikki and Erika's side. As the thug crumbled to the ground, they could see a medabot sporting a three-pronged claw and hammer standing over him.

"Sumilidon!" Karen excmlaimed. "You finally made it."

'Say what?' exclaimed Metabee.

Sure enough, the sabre-cat medabot had returned. He offered the trio a wave, and he stepped away from the Rubber Robbo.

"Ah, Metabee and friends, good to see you all again. Sorry for running off last time. I'm a bit embarrassed to report that the cur gave me the slip. I have actually been trying to find you, so what good fortune that you've come across another of our comrades."

Just then, his entire body shuddered.

"Alright, alright, calm down! Will you three give me a moment?"

There was a flash of light, and then Sumilidon disappeared. In his place stood a young man about Ikki's age. He had jet black hair that was neatly cut, and he was dressed in a business suit complete with a tie. He rushed over to Karen, took her hands into her own, and he began to furiously look her over.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Father's meeting went longer than usual, and I got held up! Is anything broken? Should I call an ambulence? Oh, no! I think you've got a broken nail!"

"Koji!"

Karen retrieved her hands, and then she gave him a gentle shove.

"Honestly, again with the coddling? I'm fine."

She stood up straight, put her hands on her hips, and then she flashed him a very proud look.

"In fact, I just one my very first robattle with my new friends Ikki and Erika. In truth, if it hadn't been for them, and of course little Salty here," she motioned to the dog that had appeared at her heels, "that cretin would have been able to make off with me. So, in all honesty, you should be thanking them."

The boy, identified as Koji, shifted his gaze towards Ikki and Erika. He looked more annoyed than thankful, but he appeared to be doing his best to smile and be friendly. He approached Ikki, bowed respectfully, and then extended his hand.

"My name is Koji Karakuchi. It is very nice to meet you. Thank you very much for lending your assistance and helping my friend in her time of need."

The presentation was as wooden as an oak tree, but Ikki could appreciate his effort enough to be civil.

"I'm Ikki Tennryou, and don't mention it. We were glad to help."

He started to accept the hand to shake, but Koji suddenly pulled it away. The better dressed boy looked like he had just pulled his hand out of a lion's mouth, and he was now eyeing Ikki very suspiciously.

"Tennryou, eh? Any relation to a Fuyuki Tennryou?"

Ikki's brows rose, and he tilted his head downwards.

"That's my dad's name. Why?"

Koji stood up straight, turned on his heel, and he started to walk off.

"Come on, Karen. We're leaving."

"Huh?" the girl said with a look of shock. "But why? What's the problem?"

Koji stopped and turned back around while shooting Ikki his most hateful look.

"It would seem you've been keeping bad company. This is the son of a known thief that tried to steal from your Uncle's company. They were probably trying to gain your trust so they could pull some kind of con."

"What are you talking about?" Ikki snapped angrily. "We just met Karen today! I had thought she had just moved into town. What's more, my dad is NOT a thief."

"How would you even know of that?" added Erika quizzically, and her reporter instincts started to kick in at full steam. "Wait a minute? Is your uncle...your uncle is Dr. Aki! As in the father of modern technology and medabots?"

Karen squeaked, and she ducked her head bashfully. Koji, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, like you two didn't know. Once a thief always a thief, and like father like son. That's what my father says."

"Now hold on, buster!" Ikki seethed. He was literally shaking with fury. "I don't know who your dad is, and I don't care! You don't know anything about my dad. He's a good man, and an even greater dad. He would never steal, especially not from his job."

"That's not what my father said." Koji retorted. "My father is the vice president of the company, and he was the one that discovered the theft. I don't know how your father evaded arrest, but I'm sure his time will come soon enough."

Erika quickly grabbed Ikki in time to stop him from lunging and wiping the smug look off of Koji's face with flurry of savage punches.

"You don't know anything about my dad! He isn't a bad guy! He is a good man! You have no right to bad mouth him you smug, snotty, stupidly dressed, bad haircut wearing..."

"Let's just go!" Karen suddenly cried out, causing everyone to freeze and look her way. She was trembling, and there were tears rolling down her face. "Let's just go home, Koji. I'm sure my uncle is wondering where I am, and it's starting to get late."

Without waiting for him, Karen turned around and started to march off, but they could hear the sound her sniffling. Koji stood tall once again and straightened out his tie before shooting Ikki one last scornful look.

"Just so you know, I won't forgive you for making her cry, so do us both a favor and never talk to her again."

He went walking off, and Erika finally released Ikki. She had to grab him again, though, when he bent down and grabbed a rock to throw.

"Let it go! Let it go! Please do not make me start singing!"

"Why are you stopping me?" Ikki snapped while wheeling on her. "He was bad mouthing my dad, and you just stood there and said nothing!"

"Of course, I did." Erika retorted. "Ikki, he was baiting you. He wanted you to react and start a fight. He was grandstanding in front of Karen and trying to make himself look cool."

She let him go again, and Ikki finally threw his rock at a tree. It was the angriest Erika had ever seen him. Not even Samantha and the Screws had ever made him shake like that before. At his wrist, she could see Metabee looking genuinely concerned. Erika chanced a hand on the boy's shoulder, and she swore she felt heat emanating from his body.

"Come on. It's getting late, and I'm sure your mom is starting to wonder. Let's go."

Ikki sighed, and he nodded. The two friends then started their slow trek back home, both unaware that the rubber robbo they had captured was now gone. Agent Salamander was hidden behind a tree, and his eyes were locked on the boy with the yellow medawatch. This humiliation would not be forgiven, not by a long shot. He had worked too hard to get in the boss' good graces, and, while he wasn't exactly vice president of the organization, he wasn't about to lose it all to some punk kid that didn't even have peach fuzz on his chin yet. One way or another, he would pay.


	9. Episode 9: Rocking the schoolhouse

Episode 9: Rocking the Schoolhouse

Koji stood outside the main gate in anxious anticipation. He was dressed quite formerly in his private school's uniform, and he nervously tugged at his tie as he waited for Karen to come out. Since that last Saturday in the park, his friend had been very distant with him, ignoring his phone calls and refusing to look at him whenever they were in the same room. He couldn't for the life of him understand why. If anything, he had saved her from that scoundrel, Ikki Tennryou. No doubt his so-called friendship was some sort of convoluted plot to trick the poor girl out of her uncle's money. It was what his father had done, and, like his own father had said, it was the duty of the next generation to continue the previous generation's work. Karen should have been thanking him, so why was she being so bitter?

At last, there was movement up at the house. However, much to Koji's shock, it was family limo that was rolling down the drive. Karen had never been one to flaunt her lavish heritage, so the two of them had always taken the bus to their private school. He took a step back as the main gate opened, and the limousine pulled to a stop next to him. The backdoor stopped, and Karen stepped out. She was dressed very casually with no signs of her school uniform anywhere. Now Koji was really confused.

"What's up?" he asked.

Karen tossed her hair back and casually moved her pigtails behind her ears, and it seemed like she hadn't heard him. It was making Koji nervous.

"Where's your uniform? Mrs. Ikusaba is very strict about the dress code, you know? I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

Karen continued her aloof mannerisms: fixing her purse around her shoulder, checking her face in her compact, and doing pretty much anything she could do to make the boy sweat. With the exception of his father, Karen was the only one that knew how to make him do it. Finally, she spoke.

"Neither Mrs. Ikusaba or you will need to worry about me from now on. I'm changing schools."

Koji's heart stopped beating for a moment. He gasped and gawked her, looking as though she had just told him that her foot tasted like peanut butter. It sounded like utter nonsense.

"You…you wha?" he stammered in exasperation. "Since when?"

"Just this morning." Karen replied nonchalantly. "I just spoke with my uncle. He set everything up already. I'm on my way to my new school, so you'll be taking the bus alone. I'm sorry."

Koji couldn't stand it. This was just coming completely out of nowhere, and it left him utterly stunned. Karen had been mad at him before, but this absolutely topped every other form of retaliation she had ever used against him. The Mikusaki Private School of Gifted Minds was one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Japan, so why on earth was she doing this?

"Wait a minute! This wouldn't have to do with what happened at the park, would it?"

Karen tossed her hair back, and she continued to stay out of direct eye contact.

"It might, or it might not. Either way, it is none of your concern."

"Like heck it isn't!" Koji snapped angrily. "Karen, this is your future we're talking about, here. You'll someday be expected to take over your uncle's company. All eyes will be on you, and you'll need all the backings you can possibly get. You're seriously going to throw it all away for that Tennryou brat?"

Karen whirled on him, suddenly, and her green eyes burned with a thunderous rage.

"Ikki! His name is Ikki, and my other friend's name is Erika! You humiliated me in front of them, and you insulted Ikki's father after he had risked his neck to protect me."

"He's a criminal!" Koji retorted. "My dad even said so."

"Oh, then that changes everything."

Koji drew back. Karen was a lot of things, but sarcastic had never been a word he could associate with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Karen sighed, and she turned about and made her way back into the limousine.

"Nevermind, it doesn't even matter. This isn't a matter up for debate, and, if I'm honest, it's the kind of change I've been needing. I was starting to feel suffocated at that school, Koji. I need to get out, break the mold, make some friends."

She started to close the car door, but Koji jumped in and stopped it.

"But I'm your friend."

He didn't mean to whine. He didn't mean for his voice to crack. It just came out that way, and he didn't like the idea of Karen going off without him. The girl sighed, and she gently took his hand off of the door before shutting it and rolling down the window.

"Yes, Koji, you are my friend. You're my best friend. But you don't have to be my only one. You've been really clingy as of late, and I need some space. I'm doing this just as much for you as I am for myself. I'll see you after school."

With that, she rolled up her window, and the limousine went rolling down the road and slowly disappeared down the street. Koji was left alone standing on the sidewalk. He just stared after it for a little while, like a puppy would when it's master would leave home. After a while, he finally started down the way towards the bus stop. He was going to be late for school, and he didn't want to upset his father.

…

Erika was already waiting for Ikki when he stepped out of the house. He was tailed by Salty, the little dog having followed the boy home following the incident. Ikki's parents had taken to the little mutt as quickly as Ikki had, and the two of them, having noticed Ikki's heightened anxiety, felt that the dog would be a good influence on him. Unfortunately, not even Salty's kind heart and sloppy tongue could do much to soften the boy's mood.

Koji's words from the other day had stung him deeply. Though Fuyuki put up a brave and warm smile for his wife and son, even Ikki could see that the man was miserable. What right did that kid have to say all of those mean things about his dad? He hadn't even met him until that day. Acting all smart like that, and then just yanking poor Karen around like a ragdoll? It just made Ikki's blood boil, and he almost hoped that he would see him again.

The two of them got onto the bus together, and Salty saw them off with a yip and a tail wag as the door shut. The two made their way to the back of the bus where they took their seat. It was fairly vacant, so the two could speak freely without any eavesdroppers.

"How ya doing?" Erika asked while giving Ikki a friendly nudge.

"Ok, I guess." Ikki sighed. "I know you told me to let it go, but it just bothers me, ya know. Just who does that jerk think he is?"

"I'm guessing his dad must have worked with yours back in the day." Erika deduced. "Try and think back. Did your dad ever have trouble getting along with people back then? Any disgruntled employees or anything like that?"

Ikki shook his head.

"It was so long ago. Besides, this is my dad we're talking about. He will flank down a police car just to confess for running a stoplight. If anyone was upset, he would've moved heaven and earth to make things right again."

The two fell into silence. Ikki leaned his head back and stared up at the roof of the bus. He was thinking of Karen. He missed her, and he wished he could have gotten to know her better. It surprised him that she was actually Dr. Aki's niece, and it stirred up more questions. Dr. Aki was the father of modern robotics and it was he that popularized medabots in the first place. Now his niece and her best friend could become medabots themselves. Did that mean he knew something about this? Then there was the man that had given Ikki the medal and medawatch in the first place. He had been dressed in a way to hide his identity from both Ikki and random onlookers. Perhaps…

No! No that was simply outrageous! It would be too much of a coincidence. He decided to just put it all out of his mind and focus on the day as it came and made his way towards class. He probably wouldn't ever see Karen again, so he would just have to get over it.

However, as he and Erika took their seats, the teacher cleared her throat to get all of her students' attentions.

"Good morning students. If I could have your attention, please. I would like to introduce you to our new student, Karen Junmai. Please make her feel welcome."

Both Ikki and Erika bolted upright in their seats, and sure enough there was the friendly red head, wearing her usual, friendly smile as she gave her new classmates a wave and a bow.

"Good morning." she greeted politely. "It is good to meet you all. Let's get along, please."

…..

Meanwhile, outside of the school, agent Salamander of the Rubber Robbo Gang, was quietly skulking around and hiding about in the shadows. He never pegged himself as a religious sort, but someone up there must have been cutting him some slack when he saw his target redhead driving down the road and into a public school. This was his chance! Public schools have minimal security, and he could easily find that brat with nary an incident. However, there was one hitch. There was the possibility that the brat with the yellow medabot was here as well, and without Multikolor he was defenseless. Fortunately, he was still a high-ranking member of the Rubber Robbo Gang, and that meant he had access to drones. He brought his communicator up to his lips, and he opened a direct channel.

"This is agent Salamander breaking radio silence. Target has been located, and further assistance is required. Send in Bokchoy."

….

A few hours later, Ikki and the rest of his classmates had spilled out onto the playground. Without saying a single word to one another, Ikki and Erika rushed outside to find Karen and get answers. However, they quickly discovered that they would have to stand in line. Currently, a string of boys was taking turns pushing her in the swing and doing every little thing they could to make her happy. Unfortunately for them, Karen spotted Ikki and Erika, and she immediately abandoned her throng of fans and came rushing up to them and seized them in a hug.

"Ikki, Erika, it's so good to see you again!"

Ikki and Erika were momentarily without words, though more out of diminished lung capacity than anything else. When she finally released them, they retreated to the jungle gym where they could talk privately. The red head was pleased enough to pop now that they were together again, and, suffice to say, the same was said for the other two.

"This certainly beats the crummy prize I got in my cereal box this morning." Erika laughed as the three of them sat in a circle. "I can't believe that you're even here!"

"I hope that it was a pleasant surprise." Karen said. "It was a bit of a knee-jerk reaction, honestly. I didn't even realize that you guys even went to this school. I'm so happy. Imagine going to a new school and being absolutely alone."

Ikki peaked around his shoulder, and he noted that several boys were looking his way and glaring daggers into his back. He wasn't looking forward to dodgeball later on at P.E.

"So you're ok being here?" Ikki asked. "Being here with…me?"

Karen shifted her attention to him, and she flashed him a curious stare. After a few moments of staring, it clicked in her brain, and her smile faltered.

"I'm really sorry about what Koji said. He can be…well…"

She paused, and she sighed.

"There really isn't a nice way to put it, is there? He can be a real jerk, especially when he thinks he's protecting me from something. He really is a nice guy when you get to know him, though. He's just got issues."

"Oh?" Erika said, and her gossip sense kicked in. "How so?"

Karen fidgeted with a button on the front of her shirt, and she didn't look at Erika directly. She wasn't sure if she should speak any more on the topic given the sensitive nature thereof. But, then again, these two deserved it after how Koji treated them. Yes, they deserved to know the full story.

"It's like this," she began, her tone soft, "Koji's mom died when he was really young, and he has very few memories of her. As for his dad, he can be a bit hard on Koji. He really is the vice president of my uncle's company, and he expects Koji to be just as successful of a businessman as he is. That doesn't leave much room for social interaction with people his age, and I'm truthfully his only friend. I guess that's why he's so clingy, but it doesn't excuse what he said to you, Ikki."

She looked up to the boy.

"So, no. I don't have a problem hanging out with you, Ikki. I don't know much about the incident all those years ago, but that was then and this is now. You're my friend, Ikki, and I don't care what anyone says about it."

Ikki was utterly speechless. He wasn't sure what to say about any of this. Admittedly, he didn't hate Koji anymore. In fact, he felt kind of sorry for him, and he hoped that, at the very least, the two of them would learn to get along. At the least, he hoped so for Karen's sake. He offered the girl a smile, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're my friend, too."

"And mine!" Erika added excitedly while wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "We'll be the three amigos from now on. Sticking together through thick and thin."

Karen giggled, and she hugged her new friends as tightly as she could. It felt good, and she was happy to have such close friends in this new environment.

iOk, ok, enough with the mush already. /i

Ikki scowled, and he broke off from the hug to glare at Metabee.

"Hey, we were having a moment, ya jerk!"

Metabee glared at him and tapped his foot.

iDon't get me wrong, I'm crying on the inside, but are we not going to address the even bigger Megaphant in the room. Namely the fact that that Dr. Aki guy, the person that introduced Medabots to the earth long before we even showed up, has a niece that also has a medabot. I don't mean to be rude, for once, but are we seriously going to ignore this? /i

iSergeant Metabee does bring up a good point. /i said Brass from Erika's wrist. iI have been trying to ascertain how it is we were brought here, but I lack the sufficient data to get an accurate detailing. Karen, does your uncle have something to do with all of this? /i

Karen blinked at the two medabot holograms curiously, looking from one to the other, and she searched for the words she felt would best explain. But, before she could think of anything, the bell began to ring, and the children began to line back up for class.

"Oh, dear. Please hold that thought, for now. I'll explain after school, I promise."

With that, the three children and their medabots made their way back into the school.

…

Salamander watched the three of them making their way into school, and he chuckled viciously as he eyed Karen. She was like the apple you would leave on a teacher's desk, and that just made the situation all the more amusing to him.

"That there is your target." he whispered to his companion. "Capture her and let nothing stop you. Never let her out of your sight."

At his side, the medabot whirred to life, and it raced away out of their hiding place and towards the school. Slamander chuckled, and he settled down into his hiding place. All that was left was for Bockchoy to do the hard work, and, in the meantime, he would catch up on the sleep he had been missing.

….

The trio made their way down the hallway, having fallen behind the rush. Ikki was naturally in a rush, the familiar ache in his legs telling him that Coach Mountain was close by with his coaching clenched tightly in his teeth. Ikki's anxiety seemed funny to Karen, and she inquired into who Coach Mountain was.

"He's the school physical education instructor." Erika explained. "He's also in charge of discipline. If a student is failing in their classes or is just a bit too rowdy, then he makes them run the track a few hundred times to set them straight."

Karen cocked her head at that.

"I could understand that for unruly students, but how does that help with students that are failing in their grades?"

"It doesn't." Ikki moaned as he moved into a faster pace. "Coach Mountain is as thick headed as his name implies, and he doesn't now a rhombus from a rumpus. I swear, if I have to run his course again just because I'm a couple of minutes late for class, I'm just going to…"

Ikki didn't get the chance to finish his thought. As he rounded another bend, his classroom just a short distance away now, he found himself bumping into a large, solid object. An object by the name of Coach Mountain. Ikki actually screamed, but Coach Mountain muffled the shout by placing his hand over the boy's mouth.

"There will be no yelling in these halls!" Coach Mountain yelled. "Skipping class again, eh Ikki Tennryou? That's bad enough, but now you're dragging Erika and the new student into your goldbricking. That crosses the line, mister, and you better believe I'm going to make you work until you sweat out every trace of this troublemaking habit of yours."

Ikki suddenly became very pale, and he could already feel the pre-existing blisters on the souls of his feet beginning to fester. He was literally on the verge of tears, a fact that Karen took note of.

"Excuse me." she piped in.

Coach Mountain shifted his steely gaze towards her.

"There's no use in begging, little missy. You may be new, but this is how things are done in this school. As the school disciplinarian, it is my job to ensure that naughty kids receive the proper punishment."

"I wholly agree." Karen replied innocently as she looked up at him. "But you're punishing the wrong kid. Like you said, I'm new here, and I don't know my way around real well."

She looked down bashfully at the floor.

"I…needed to powder nose really badly before class started, and I asked Ikki and Erika to show me where the bathroom was. I'm the one that is in the wrong, not them. So punish me."

The hallway suddenly became very quiet. For years, Coach Mountain had become quite acquainted with delinquents making excuses and some even outright calling him out on his disciplinary actions. So what if he made kids run laps until they fainted? The experience strengthened their bodies, cleared their minds, and knocked the delinquency straight out of them. They should've been building him a statue at the front of the school to commemorate his hard work.

But this young lady challenged everything he had ever believed in less than two sentences. Not only was she accepting her punishment, but she was insisting that she alone was deserving when it would usually devolve into a blame game between the accused. It left him completely disarmed, and he could feel his fangs receding. Whatever heat that had formed in his belly was completely quenched.

He leaned backwards, and he rubbed the back of his head while looking at the ceiling. He took a few moments to think before looking back into Karin's green, innocent gaze.

"Well, you are new here, after all. I mean, it would be kind of heartless of me to punish you on your first day without so much as giving you a warning. Promise me that you won't do it again, and we can just forget that this all happened."

Ikki's jaw dropped squarely to the floor. In just her first encounter, Karin had conquered the Mountain. It was mind boggling, and it made him wish that Karin had been in his life a long time ago.

Coach Moutain stepped to the side, and he motioned for the trio to walk past. Karin gave him a respectful curtsey, and they began to move forward. But, before they could get much further, they heard Coach Mountain speak again.

"However, I am going to have to confiscate that toy of yours. We've still got rules you know."

Ikki was the first to turn around with a confused stare.

"Toy?"

The others turned about, and there they saw a strange sight. It appeared to be some sort of robot that traveled about on four wheels. It seemed to be modeled like a scholar or college teacher complete with a graduation cap and eyes that resembled wide rimmed glasses. However, it had yellow, crab like hands. Ikki could only stare at the thing, completely confused.

"Uh, Coach Mountain, that isn't ours. I'm not even sure that it is a toy."

Coach Mountain frowned.

"What do you mean? Just what the heck is it supposed to be?"

"Dr. Bokchoy!"

All eyes turned to Karin, who's own had become wide and mystified.

"Aha, so it is a toy."

"No! It's a prototype."

The robot's head began to swivel about, and eventually its gaze landed on a very stunned looking Karin. Its eyes blazed red, and it raised its arms.

"Target identified! Initiating capture!"

Its tires began to spin wildly, and then it rocketed forward towards her.

"Look out!" Mountain declared.

He shoved the kids to one side, and he received the full brunt of the robot's tackle. It sent him flying through the air before crashing into a wall, where he slumped down into an unconscious slumber. Karin and Erika scrambled to their feet, both eyeing the robot with obvious horror.

"Karin, what is that thing?"

"Dr. Bokchoy! He's something my uncle had been working on while experimenting with medabot technology. He was meant to be a teaching assistant. I don't understand why he's doing this."

The robot wheeled around, and once again it set its sights on Karin. Ikki quickly filled the gap between them, and he raised his medawatch.

"Sit tight, girls. Metabee and I will handle this."

iYeah, yeah! Finally! /i

"Medamorphisis! Attack mode, Metabee!"

With a twist of the watch dial and a flash of light, the yellow medabot warrior stood in all his glory with guns at the ready.

"Ah, yeah! Look out, cause Metabee is here to school you in the academy of hard knocks."

"How cheesy." Erika muttered to herself.

"My hero!" Karin gushed with sparkling eyes.

Metabee chuckled.

"Yeah, you know it! Sit tight, ladies, and let old Metabee take care of this Oxford rejected…"

Dr. Bokchoy charged. He crashed headlong into Metabee, and, like Coach Mountain before him, he was sent flying through the air before crashing into a locker. A moment later, the door slammed behind him. There came a rummaging sound from within for a moment, and then it went silent.

"I…I'm stuck! Whoever heard of getting stuck in a locker?"

iHappens more often than you think. /i

Back on the outside, Dr. Bokchoy had righted itself, and once again its sights were set on Karin. Without wasting a moment, Erika seized the redhead by the hand, and the two girls went racing down the hall with the medabot in hot pursuit. If it was one benefit Erika received from Coach Mountains masochist teaching methods, it was how to run away from a pursuer. She led Karin this way and that, up the stairs and down to the boiler room, and into every nook and cranny that they could find to hide in. However, no matter where they went, the robot was right there behind them. The two eventually had to hole themselves up in the girl's bathroom with the door bolted with a bench that usually sat next to the sinks. Erika collapsed against the side of the wall, and she fanned her face while gasping for breath.

"Good grief, that thing is persistent!" she coughed. "Also, I think its obsessed with you."

"I think it has to do with its programming." Karin said. "Like I said, it was designed to help teachers. Specifically, its sensors were meant to lock onto children having particularly hard times with their studies and offer them one on one tutoring as it was needed. Someone has perverted my uncle's meticulous planning and hard work."

"The rubber robbo gang, no doubt." Erika growled in her throat. "They're the only ones I know of that also have medabots. They must've stolen the designs from your uncle and used them to make some kind of hunter drone."

"But how?" Karin asked. "My uncle is so careful. He'd never let something as important as this slip through his fingers."

"Tell that to Ikki's dad and the embezzled money." Erika muttered under her breath, but she kept the thought to herself. "It's clear we're not going to be losing the thing anytime soon. Our only chance is to fight it out. If we can get out to the track outside, we'd have more room to work with and perhaps less collateral damage. The fastest way would be out the window."

Just then, the girls could hear something slamming against the door. The two girls jolted to their feet, and a crack formed in the door, giving them just enough of a view to see the robot.

"Welp, that clinches it! You first, Karin!"

The two girls raced to the window, and Erika boosted the other girl upwards and towards the window. By then, Dr. Bokchoy had smashed one fist through the door, and it looked in time to see Erika scrambling to climb out the window. It raised its arm and locked in onto her.

"Textbook punch!"

Its arm extended at a fast rate, and the next thing Erika knew it had latched onto her arm. She was now stuck between the wall and the robot, clinging tightly onto the window with one hand while Bokchoy pulled and yanked on the other. Erika squealed in pain as she fought and kicked against the robot's hand to free herself.

There was a pop, and the next thing Erika knew she was sailing through the window and crashing into a startled Karin. The two girls rolled for a moment, but before long Erika was back on her feet and motioning for Karin to move.

"Come on! That thing is right behind us! We'll make our stand at the race track!"

Karin nodded, and the two girls went racing across the school yard to the track and field area. There, the two stopped, and they took a moment to collect their breaths. Erika wasn't used to this much exercise so early in the day, and she made a mental note to improve her physical abilities when she wasn't on the run from a psycho murder bot.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of ourselves." she said as she straightened. "Much as I hate to admit it, Metabee is our big gun here, and he's probably still trying to break out of that locker. Until he escapes, we're on our own. Hey, Brass, any ideas on what kind of strategies we could use against that thing?"

Erika waited patiently for a response. It never came.

"Uh, Brass?"

Again, no response.

A cold sweat began to trickle down the girl's brow, and she dared to look down. Her right wrist was bare. Her medawatch, complete with her medabot's medal, was gone. Erika's mind began to swim as she feverishly looked about, and then it all clicked. It had been her right arm that the robot's arm had latched onto. In the struggle, her watch must have come loose and completely slipped off. Erika slowly raised her head, and she looked towards Karin with a terrified expression.

"Karin. I think we're in trouble."

"You got that right, kid!"

The two girls spun around, and there was Salamander in all his greasy, rubbery terror. Erika immediately filled the gap between him and Karin.

"What do you want, you slimy excuse for swamp gas?!"

Salamander chortled with glee.

"Flattery will get you nowhere kid. I've got a job to do, and a record to keep. Little miss carrot top is coming with me, and it looks like I may even get a bonus."

At that time, Dr. Bokchoy had arrived, and it wheeled over to its master's side before handing off Erika's medawatch to him. He popped it open, and he plucked the medal from within. The instant Brass' medal kissed sunlight, Erika abandoned all sense and she rushed him. However, Salamander sidestepped, and he grabbed her by the back of her suspenders before hoisting her into the air.

"Ooh, ain't you feisty!" Salamander cackled. "I bet we could use in the sweatshops back at the base."

"Put her down!"

Salamander turned his head, and he saw that Karin had her arms raised with her hands clutching the dial of her medawatch. Salamander blinked, and then he tossed his head back with a roar of laughter.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding! Come on, kid. We both know that your medabot is worthless. It doesn't even have any attack parts."

Karin's eyes suddenly went bloodshot, and a fiery aura seemed to erupt around her body. It actually made Salamander take a step back.

"Don't you…EVER…call Neutranurse worthless! She is my partner and my friend, and I will not standby and let you say rude things about her or any of my pals."

iHe isn't wrong, though. /i

Karin looked down to her watch, and she could seek the meek image of Nuetranurse's hologram flickering over the clock face.

iMiss Karin, not that I do not wish to help in any way I can, I have zero combat proficiency. I am not meant to enter the battlefield directly, but rather hang back in the reserves and offer aid. There is little that I can do but sit here and be useless. /i

Karin stared down at the hologram sympathetically, and she raised her arm up higher so that they could see one another eye to eye.

"Come on. Don't talk like that. I know you don't like to fight, and I'm sorry that I've had to drag you into more than your fair share, but you aren't worthless. You're my extra special friend, and, you know what? You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Besides, you don't even have to win. Metabee is bound to get loose eventually, so all we have to do is hold this guy at bay until he does. You can do that, and I'll help."

Neutranurse still seemed uncertain. She just wanted to crawl back into her medical ward and forget all of the bad things that were happening around her. But she couldn't, and even if she did what would that change? Sergeant Metabee had been incapacitated, Field Analyst Brass was a prisoner of war, and Erika, an innocent civilian, was in the line of fire. There was no one else to step up and take command. Just her.

She looked up towards Karin. The red head was smiling. Not exactly an uncommon feat, but there was something else: confidence. Karin believed in her, and she was proud to be her partner. Neutrnurse gulped, and then she straightened up and did her best to look professional.

iVery well. I am ready to proceed, Karin. Let us, as the sergeant would say, meda-wreck this…uh…creep? /i

"Close enough. Here we go! Medamorphisis!"

Karin turned the dial on her watch, and in a flash of light Neutranurse stood to attention. She trembled furiously, but she managed to maintain an air of courage as she faced down the drone. Salamander dragged Erika off to the side, and he cleared his throat.

"Alrighty then. I guess it falls to me to referee this match. Therefore, I hereby declare this a…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Everyone looked to see a large cloud of dust bursting into view. A moment later, the familiar image of Mr. Referee materialized.

"IF THERE IS TO BE ANY REFEREE IN THIS OFFICIAL ROBATTLE, THEN IT SHALL ME BE, MR. REFEREE!"

Salamander balked at him.

"How does he know when this stuff is going down?"

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET US BEGIN!" Mr. Referee declared without missing a step. "MEDABOTS, RO-BATTLE!"

With that, Dr. Bockchoy went rocketing forward while aiming a punch for Neutranurse's headpart.

iEngage neutra-guard!/i Karin ordered.

"Acknowledged." Neutranurse grunted as she brought up a barrier.

Bockchoy's punch collided with the barrier with incredible force, which forced the meek nurse backwards. Fortunately, the impact sent Bockchoy flying backwards, giving Neutranurse enough room to maneuver.

iGood work, Nurse./i Karin complimented. iNow it's time to counter attack!/i

"With what?" Neutranurse asked. "I'm a noncombatant. I don't have anything to counterattack with!"

IThat's ok. We'll improvise. Don't forget, we just need to…Look out!/i

Bockchoy had recovered, and it launched another punch, this time striking Neutranurse squarely in the chest and knocking her to the ground. It then revved its engine and bolted forward with the intent of running her down. With a squeak of shock, Neutranurse rolled out of the way. She stumbled to get to her feet, and she extended her arms to balance herself. Suddenly, something struck her arm, making her spin about, making Karin feel squeamish. When she resettled, Neutranurse was surprised to see that Bockchoy was lying before her flat on its back. Its arms were flailing wildly, and it seemed to be having trouble getting back up. Neutranurse could hear Karin cheering inside of her head.

iAtta girl, Nurse! What a clothesline! I told you that you could do it./i

Neutranurse was genuinely shocked, and she looked down at her arm to acknowledge the large dent it now adorned. She had done that? She had actually…attacked something?

Off to the side, Salamader fumed while hurling insults at Bockchoy.

"You worthless wide-up toy! What's the matter with you?! Stop floundering around like a beached whale and do what you're supposed to! You're making me look bad!"

"GO NEUTRANURSE!" cheered Erika.

Bockchoy finally managed to get itself back upright, and it charged again while swinging its fists wildly. Neutranurse once again brought up her barrier, stopping the drone cold.

iOk, you're doing great./i Karin encouraged. iNow, here's what you do next. As soon as you drop the barrier, step to the left side and hold out your ride foot./i

Neutranurse obeyed, dropping her barrier, sidestepping, and then holding out the selected foot. Bockchoy, moving too fast to right itself, caught its wheel on her leg, and it went somersaulting head over heels until it once again came to a rest in a heap. From the sidelines, Erika whooped and hollered, which made Neutranurse blush.

iThat's it!/i Karin cheered. /iAlright, time for the coup de grace! Rush it before it can get up, lift it over your head, and SUPLEX it!/i

Neutranurse's eyes widened.

"What! That's absolutely absurd! I am not a grappler!"

Her hesitation was more than enough of a distraction to let Bockchoy right itself, and it dealt a sidewinding left hook that clipped Neutranurse under the chin, sending her skyward. As she came down again, Bockchoy followed up with a roundhouse punch that knocked her to the ground. As Neutranurse struggled back to her feet, she discovered that her leg parts had been forced into function cease, which meant her mobility had been cut in half.

"Critical system error." she groaned as she healed her remaining medaparts. "Karin, I don't think I can keep doing this. I'm not a fighter."

Karin sighed.

iI know. I'm sorry I've been pushing you, but we don't have a choice. I know you can do this, Nurse. You're stronger than you give yourself credit. You just got to believe in yourself. So, come on, just a little more./i

Neutranurse began to shake. She wanted to run. No, she wanted to curl up and hide. She shouldn't even be here. She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget that any of this was happening and go back to the world she understood. But, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Erika. Salamander still had a firm grip on her arm and was clinging tightly to Brass' medal. It was the worst possible situation for them, and yet Erika was smiling at her. She believed in her, and, though she did not have a body to convey it, she was almost certain Brass felt the same way. They were counting on her, and that meant that surrender was not an option. Much as she didn't like it, she had to fight.

At the revving of an engine, she turned to see that Bockchoy was getting ready for another charge. There was no way that she could dodge this time, but there was something she could try. Granted, she only knew of it because it was something Metabee would do, and that made this the most crazed and foolhardy idea she could possibly come up. Nevetheless, she didn't have the time to really think of it. Just as Bockchoy was baring down on her, she coiled her legs, and she leapt upwards. Bockchoy sailed underneath her, and she came down she latched her arms around her neck. The next thing Neutranurse knew, the drone was taking her for laps across the school track. Her legs were dangling behind them like a flag at full mast, and it was everything she could do to hang on.

IAlright! Way to go, Nurse!/i Karin congratulated. iI knew you had it in you!/i

"Could you please not talk right now?" Neutranurse pleaded. "I'm trying to hang on."

iNo, no! This is perfect! This is exactly where you need to be?/i

"Excuse me?" Neutranurse blurted.

iListen! My uncle invented this thing, remember? I know where all its weak points are. That's why I wanted you to suplex it. If they followed my uncle's designs to the letter, then they will have used a thinner metal at the top so as to make space for the larger processor stored within. Even you should be able to punch through it./i

Neutranurse's eyes went wide, and now it all clicked into place. She could win this! She could beat this thing and save the day, just like General Sumilidon or Seargeant Metabee. It suddenly was like a spark had ignited within Neutranurse's core, and she felt a renewed vigor coursing through her frame. With a grunt and a strain, she pulled herself tighter to Bockchoy until she could wind her legs around the floundering drone's waste. Then, she raised one fist, and she slammed it down hard against the top of its head. When her hand came out again, she came up with a fist full of sparking wires and crunched metal. Bockchoy spasmed and its speed picked up as it drove wildly around the track and field before it eventually came to a crashing halt back where they had started. It had suddenly become very still, its body spasming and oil shooting out through its joints. Neutranurse released it and fled, and a moment later the little drone's head exploded with flames, catching the oil and eventually becoming nothing more than a burning husk. It was over, and there was only one thing left to say.

"FUNCTION CEASE!" declared Mr. Referee with his usual gusto. "THE WINNER IS NEUTRANURSE!"

The pink clad nurse was still trembling, but her chest swelled with pride. Within her head, she could hear her partner gushing madly as she showered the support bot with praises. It made her feel tingly, but it was a good kind of tingly.

Back on the sidelines, Salamander stood there with his jaw hanging open as he could do nothing but watch a very expensive drone literally crash and burn, just like the rest of his hopes and dreams. His sudden despair was a welcome opportunity for Erika, who delivered a sharp kick to his shin, which in turn made him release her and drop Brass' medal. Erika then made a beeline to Neutranurse's side to offer her congratulations.

"Now that was a robattle." she said as she shook the bot's hand. "Neutranurse, you're amazing. You do your people proud, as well as your friends."

Neutranurse couldn't help but blush as she tried to look away.

"Oh, i-it was n-nothing." she stammered. "It was…all in the line of d-duty."

"Don't be so modest." Erika said with a laugh. "You were fantastic. Don't be afraid to succeed."

Suddenly, there was a loud, ghastly wail. They all looked back to Salamander, whom was looking absolutely beastly with his bloodshot eyes and steam puffing nostrils.

"No way! No way, no way, no way, no way! You little rugrats cheated! There is no way that worthless windup doll should have been able to defeat Bockchoy, even if it was a mindless drone!"

Erika scoffed, and she tugged down on her lower eyelid while sticking out her tongue.

"Don't go home sour, punk! It's not our fault that you stink."

"Oh, I'm not going home yet." Salamander hissed with vice. "Not without that red head. You think all I had at my disposal was Bockchoy? You've got no idea!"

He pulled out his watch, and he pressed a couple of buttons on it. The bushes came alive as several rubber robbo Noctbat drones burst into view, their weapons now trained on them. Erika nearly bit her tongue off as she stuffed back into her face, and Neutranurse immediately took a defensive position in front of her. Slamander stood before his drones like a general leading his troops, his predatory gaze latched upon the two girls.

"Let's not make this any harder than it has to be. Just hand over Aki's little niece, and me and my associates here won't have to level this entire school in the space of a few minutes. This is your final offer going once."

Neutranurse felt trapped, her anxiety returning once again as she tried to put on a brave face.

"You can't have her!" she squeaked with a shout. "I won't let you hurt either of them."

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that." Salamander hissed with false sympathy.

He lifted a hand, and the Noctbats tightened their formation while opening their missile ports.

"HOLD IT!" Mr. Referee wailed while flailing his arms. "I DECLARE A FOUL! THE ROBATTLE IS OVER! BRINGING IN NEW COMBATANTS IS A CLEAR VIOLATION OF THE RULES AS ORDAINED BY THE MEDABOT ROBATTLE REGULATIONS!"

"Shut up, old man!" Slamander hissed. "I'm the one calling the shots here. Now, my candy-striped pain in the tail bone, prepare yourself for a whole new meaning to the words big bang! Fire missiles!"

The Noctbats took careful aim, and Neutranurse and Erika braced themselves for the coming barrage.

But, suddenly, one of the Noctbats exploded, followed by its twin, and the carnage continued down the chain of flying robots, much to Salamander's horror. Before he knew it, he no longer had any more drones on his side, and he was suddenly outnumbered.

With his barrels still smoking, Metabee made his triumphant arrival upon the battlefield. Salamander balked at him with terror, and he scrambled backwards.

"You! Where did you come from? What did you do to my Noctbats?"

Metabee scoffed.

"Come on, punk, don't insult my intelligence. You don't have to be a demolition's expert, which I am by the way, to know that you shouldn't put that much high-grade explosive all together in a formation. One well placed shot, and you're left with nothing but fireworks and spare parts. And you say you're supposed to be some high-level operative of the rubber robbo gang. You ask me, you're not looking so high and mighty right now."

Salamander had become horribly pale, and he looked around at the circle of angry faces leering down on him. He had lost, and it was time to honor the rubber robbo gang's most honored and cherished strategy.

"Run away!"

He spun about, and he started to sprint for his life. However, he didn't get far. Mr. Referee materialized behind him, and he pinched a section of skin just above Salamander's shoulder blade. Salamander gasped, and then he slumped to the ground, completely unconscious. Mr. Referee gave a triumphant humph, and he straightened his bowtie.

"I HEREBY STRIKE YOU WITH A FOUL!" he proclaimed for all to hear. "YOU SHALL NOW BE SLEIGHTED TO THE PENALTY BOX UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE."

He reached behind his back, and he produced a small box which he proceeded to clip onto Salamander's back. There was a pop, and then a fulton balloon inflated. The last that the children saw of Salamander was his unconscious body being yoinked up into the upper atmosphere. Looking satisfied, Mr. Referee cleared his throat, and he offered Metabee and the others a nod.

"Thank you very much for battling." he said, suddenly calm. "I look forward to your next match. Until then, Mr. Referee out!"

With that, he took his leave, quietly disappearing just as mysteriously as he had appeared. This left the kids and their medabots just as mystified as ever, and it only added to the mountainous pile of questions they had already accumulated.

"Well that happened." Metabee muttered, just to break the silence if anything.

Just then, a sound caught Erika's ear, and she gagged when she spotted the rocky silhouette of Coach Mountain coming their way.

"Guys! Drop the tin tuxedoes! Mountain incoming!"

Metabee and Neutranurse whirled around, and they quickly switched back out with their partners. Mountain came to a stop while huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf, but his breath quickly caught in his throat as he eyed the war zone that had been his track and field. The turf had been shredded, the tarmac was cracked, and there was a burning robot lying next to the soccer goal just asking to set it off. He slowly turned towards the children, and he tried hard to swallow.

"Did you do this?"

Erika made a sour face.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not see the burning psycho bot over there? While you were off catching some Zs, that thing has been chasing us all around the school, and it destroyed everything in sight,"

"Including a locker in the hallway!" Ikki piped in.

"and it was everything we could do just to get away from it. If it weren't for some freak short circuit or whatever making it blow up, who knows what it would have done to us!"

Mountain slunk down, suddenly looking more like a kicked puppy rather than a gym teacher. It suddenly occurred to him just how bad this really looked, and all fingers would be aimed at him if he didn't figure out a way to clean this all up before the principal saw it.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Just…would you all please just get to class? You're late enough as it is. Just let me worry about the cleanup."

"Works for me!" Ikki said quickly, and he grabbed Erika and Karin by an arm and ran off before Coach Mountain could say anything else.

When they were far enough away, all three of them breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was way too close." Erika grumbled.

"I'll say." Ikki agreed. "Nice work with the guilt trip. I've never seen Coach Mountain cave like that before."

"Count on grandma to pass on the good stuff." Erika chirped. "Am I right, Karin?"

There was no reply.

Ikki and Erika looked back to see that Karin had stopped walking, her arms limp at her sides and her gaze downcast. Also, it seemed that she was sniffling. Ikki frowned, and he walked over to her.

"Hey, Karin, don't cry. We're all ok, see? It's over."

"I know." Karin hiccupped. "It's just…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you both had to get dragged into all of this. If I had of known…"

"Hey, now, don't talk like that." Erika said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. It all worked out in the end."

Karin nodded.

"I suppose so. But there could be more where the rubber robbo gang came from. Maybe I shouldn't have…"

She paused, and then she looked up to her friend with a resolute expression.

"Ikki, Erika, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to play hooky for the rest of the day. Meet me at the front gate while I call us a ride. It's time that you knew the true severity of the situation. The whole story about the medabots and what we're truly up against."

Ikki and Erika exchanged nervous glances, and it suddenly like the entire world had been dropped onto their shoulders.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Ikki asked with trepidation.

"To the man behind the curtain." Karin said. "It's time that you two met my uncle Aki."


End file.
